


Balance

by purplelightsaberdontcare (buckyismymainman)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Knight of Ren, Forbidden Love, Force Training, Force Visions, Grey Jedi, Hux implies there's something more than teacher/student bond between Kylo & Sonya, Hux makes an appearance, Hux makes lewd comments, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Rating May Change, Romance, dirty comments, minor abuse mention, unwanted attention from Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/purplelightsaberdontcare
Summary: Sonya Ren was just a teenager when Snoke came to take Ben Solo and turn him into Kylo Ren.  Snoke was going to kill her, but Kylo stopped him and took her on as his apprentice.  From that moment on Sonya swore that she would save Kylo from Snoke's manipulative ways.  But when she runs into the dashing, yet cocky, Resistance pilot Poe Dameron things begin to change for Sonya.  She's offered a place where might actually belong, the offer is just too tempting.  Will she turn her back on her oldest friend, or will she stay with the First Order and see the Resistance and the man she could grow to love destroyed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sonya moved down the halls of the Star Destroyer toward Kylo Ren’s room. She felt the eyes of the stormtroopers and the military officials as she passed. Most of them looked at her with disgust. She knew that she was feared among the crew just like the rest of the Knights of Ren were. She was the only female Knight and the youngest by at six. She had more to prove than the others did, not because she was female, but because of how young she was compared to the others. When Snoke had come for Kylo all those years ago he was striking down all those who opposed him or he deemed unworthy of joining the cause. She thought she was going to be one of them, but Kylo had stopped him and taken her under his wing.

She was eternally grateful for that. But as the years progressed she knew that Snoke disliked her. He knew that she wasn’t fully dark, and he feared that she would sway Kylo to the Lightside. But if Snoke were to have her killed without reason he would risk angering Kylo. Snoke left her alone and she didn’t do anything that would compromise her position and get herself killed.

She stopped in front of the door to Kylo’s room, but before she could hit the button to open the doors they slid open. Kylo stood before her wearing his mask, his lightsaber attached to his side like always. She looked up at him, he was so much taller than she was, she felt like a child next to him sometimes. “Is it time for training already?”

She was still training with him unlike the others who studied under Snoke. That had been the deal Snoke had struck with Kylo the night he saved her, she was his responsibility and her actions would reflect back on him. She nodded her head, “Yes.”  
He stepped into the hallway, his door sliding shut behind him. “Where are the others?” Sometimes the other Knights joined her and helped with her training, but that wasn’t often.

“Snoke has them out on a mission at the moment,” she tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She despised Snoke, and because he was constantly leaving her out of things and because of her close relationship with Kylo it distanced her from the others. “It’s nothing important as far as I could tell.”

Kylo kept his gaze straight ahead and didn’t say anything else on the matter. They made it to the training room and when the door shut Kylo pulled his mask off releasing waves of thick, black hair. She did the same setting her helmet next to his. It was fashioned as the head of a jackal, an image of an ancient deity from a time long past. Kylo looked down at her and said, “Sit on the floor cross-legged and focus on your surroundings.” She did as she was told. “Reach out and feel around you.” They always started with her feeling, she wasn’t as strong with controlling the Force as some of the others. There was no balance in the base, she could feel the dark energy cold and unforgiving around her. She could feel the conflict in Kylo, she never brought it up. She knew not to push him. She could also feel the conflicted energy of one of the stormtroopers, she tucked that away as well. She wasn’t about to get someone killed, the stormtroopers were a lot like her, taken at a young age and brainwashed into doing horrible acts. But she fought through the brainwashing and kept her own opinions. “You’re levitating again.”

She opened her eyes and looked down to see she was floating several feet above the floor. “How many times is that now?”

“Four, you’re getting stronger.” There was pride in his eyes and her chest swelled, a small smile forming on her lips. Out of everyone she was the only one that he ever showed real emotion to, it gave her hope that the Ben Solo she had known in training was still there. That maybe there would be some way to get him out from under Snoke’s oppression. “Good job,” he walked over and picked up two practice sabers. He tossed one to her. “Now let’s see how well you can fight.”

Two hours later she braced her hands on her knees and took in several deep breaths. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and she was sure her clothes would be soaked through. She looked up at Kylo and saw that he had barely broken a sweat. She narrowed her eyes at him, it wasn’t fair that she was sweating profusely, and he still looked like he had when they had started training. She stood up and tried to straighten her posture, but she was tired. Kylo did not go easy on her in their training session.

“Shall we call it quits for today?” He asked clearly sensing that she needed a break.

She nodded her head, “Please.”

“Go back to your room and relax, we can work some more later if you wish. I’ll have food sent to your room.”

She was grateful that he offered to do that, she could feel her stomach growling, and she knew that once she had food in her system she would feel better. She handed the practice saber back to him and scooped her helmet off the floor before heading for the doors. She made her way down the halls. They were always empty when she came through, the hall with her room housed the rooms for the other Knights and no one ever patrolled there. They were too afraid to. But today as she rounded the corner she ran into a body. She backed up and found General Hux leering at her. “Did you have fun with your training session?” He made it sound like something more was going on than training.

The thought repulsed her, she saw Kylo as an older brother and nothing more. She knew that Hux was doing it to get under her skin. “Training was productive,” she answered as calmly as she could. There were a million things that she wanted to say to him, but she knew that one wrong thing and he would go running to Snoke.

“He takes such a special interest in you, and he’s very protective. Does he not want to share his plaything with the others?” Her skin began to crawl as he leaned down to look her in the eye. She suddenly wished she had put her helmet back on after training. “I could show you a better time than he ever could.”

“General Hux,” Sonya relaxed at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. “I’m sure you have something better to do than to bother one of the Knights.” Kylo came to a stop beside her, his hands folded behind his back, both were clenched together tightly as if trying to keep from Force choking the General.

Hux’s face twisted up like he had eaten something sour. The relationship between the two men was less than pleasant, neither of them not afraid to show their strong hatred for the other. Kylo would often ask Snoke why they needed a man like Hux around, he was useless. But Snoke said he was more important than Kylo realized. “We were just having a conversation.”

“I’m sure,” his voice dripped contempt. General Hux looked back at Sonya one more time with a sneer before sidestepping them both and heading back toward the main section of the Star Destroyer. Kylo looked down at her and she looked up to meet his gaze. “Are you all right?” His voice had softened and she bet that if he hadn’t been wearing his mask she would have to see the look of worry in his eyes.

She nodded, “I can handle Hux.”

“I’m sure you could, stay away from him as much as you can and don’t let him get under your skin. He is nothing.” With that he turned and walked away leaving her alone in the now empty hallway.

With a soft sigh she went back to her room and waited for her dinner to arrive.

 

The next day Sonya was in her room reading from her tablet when her door open and a stormtrooper entered, “Ren has asked for your presence.”

She sat up and placed her tablet on the table in front of her, “Where is he?”

“He’s in the main spacecraft hanger,” with that the stormtrooper turned and walked out of her room.

She stood, put her mask on, and quickly grabbed her saber before rushing down the halls to the spacecraft hanger. When she arrived she noticed an abnormal amount of stormtroopers and military officers circling around checking on the TIE Fighters and other ships they had at their disposable. She dodged them all as she looked for Kylo’s familiar figure. She found him a few minutes later standing with the captain of the stormtroopers, Captain Phasma, having a conversation with her. “…. He won’t give up the information willingly. We will most likely have to use force to get it from him.”

“We’re ready sir. He won’t be able to fight us off,” Phasma responded in her monotone voice. She looked behind Kylo noticing Sonya for the first time. She nodded her head in Sonya’s direction and Kylo turned.

“Good the trooper found you. I wanted to inform you that I will be heading down to the surface of Jakku. We have a lead on the rest of the map to Skywalker.” She knew that Kylo was obsessed with finding their old Jedi Master. She didn’t know why he was so angry at him or what he had done for Kylo to willingly choose to go to the Darkside. She knew that he had been so angry the first few months after leaving the training temple behind. The anger was still there, but time had cooled it off and it only flared to life when Kylo did not get his way or he heard the news that did not please him. She had wanted to ask but knew better than to do that.

“Do you want me to accompany you?” With the number of stormtroopers going she doubted that he would say yes, but she still wanted to offer.

He shook his head, “Stay here and wait for my return. I’ll come and find you once I get back and we can view the map together. You’ll be the one I send to find Skywalker.” She was shocked that he trusted her enough to do this alone and not send someone along with her.

She nodded, “All right, I’ll wait for your return.”

“Keep away from the main areas,” his voice was low so that the others wouldn’t catch this part of their conversation. “I don’t want Hux finding you while I’m not here. I know you can handle yourself, but we both know Snoke will do anything to catch you doing something you aren’t supposed to. Hux will be more than willing to help him with the efforts.”

“I will,” she promised.

Seeming pleased with her response he stood up straight again and turned to Captain Phasma. “Get everyone aboard the ships, I’m ready to go.”

Captain Phasma started barking orders to her stormtroopers and Kylo turned his back on Sonya. Seeing that she was being dismissed she turned and headed to her room where she made sure she locked her door so that no one could get in and waited for Kylo’s return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren returns after failing to get the map. He's discovered where it is from a Resistance pilot he's brought on board. But with the help of one of the stormtroopers, the pilot escapes and is heading back to retrieve the map before the First Order can get it. Kylo sends Sonya on a secret mission to retrieve the map and the prisoners before Hux's men can get to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like an eternity had passed before Kylo returned to the Star Destroyer. He had banged his hand against her door and she had rushed to open it for him. When she did she stumbled back a step as he had entered her room. She could feel his anger rolling off him in waves. She knew instantly that the mission had not gone how he had hoped it would. “Tekka gave it to a damn resistance fighter before we arrived, but the pilot didn’t have the map on him.” His shoulders rose and fell as he took in sharp breaths. “The pilot gave it to a BB unit for safe keeping. Hux is going to send men down to try and find the thing, but I don’t trust them enough to find it without harming the droid. I want you to go looking for it.”

She nodded her head, “Of course, I’ll leave right away.”

Kylo went to say something else when alarms started to go off. He turned to the door, “What’s wrong now?” He headed out of her room and she followed along behind him. They made it to the main bridge where Hux was barking orders to his officers. Kylo looked at Hux, “What’s going on here?”

Hux glared daggers at Kylo, “The resistance pilot and a stormtrooper have stolen a TIE Fighter. They’ve escaped.”

“Sir!” One of the officers called out. “It appears that they are heading back to Jakku.”

Hux grinned evilly, “The pilot is going back for his droid, good. Shoot them down.” The officer nodded and began preparing the canons. “Which stormtrooper was it?” He barked at the other officers.

“FN-2187,” Kylo said calmly. “He seemed conflicted back on the planet. Captain Phasma oversees his division.” Recognition sparked inside of Sonya, she knew instantly that that was the stormtrooper she had sensed in training the other day.

“Someone bring Phasma to me,” Hux ordered. An officer nodded and hurried off to get the stormtrooper captain. Hux looked back at Kylo and Sonya, “And you didn’t think to bring up the fact that one of the stormtroopers was feeling conflicted?”

Kylo kept his tone uninterested as he said, “It’s not my job to police your men, General Hux, maybe you should be keeping a better eye on them, or maybe we should do away with the stormtroopers altogether. Perhaps a clone army would be much more effective and easier to control.”

Hux’s face was beginning to turn red, he was furious at the insinuation that his men were not loyal just because of one rogue stormtrooper. “My men are all loyal to this cause Ren, one rogue trooper does not mean they are all going to go rogue.”

Sonya folded her hands behind her back and watched the exchange with interest. She loved how Hux always seemed to get ruffled, while Kylo kept his cool. “It was merely a suggestion General.” With that Kylo turned and motioned for Sonya to follow him. She trailed behind him silently. They reached an empty section of the ship and he turned to her, “He will be sending his troopers down to the surface to retrieve the trooper, the pilot, and the droid. When he does I want you to follow them. Make sure they do not destroy that droid and capture the other two if you can, but the priority is the droid.”

“All right,” she responded. “Do you want this to be covert?”

“Yes, I don’t want Hux knowing that you’re going down to the surface as well. Be as discreet as possible.”

“Of course, I’ll take one of the ships we commandeered from those smugglers last month. No one even remembers that we have it.” She had been there for the raid when they had taken the supplies from a smuggler heading to a Republic friendly base.

The two of them headed back into the room in time to hear one of the officers say, “They’ve been hit.”

“Good, send a group to the wreck site, retrieve the prisoner and the rogue stormtrooper, I want them both to answer for what they’ve done.” Hux puffed his chest out like an over important peacock. Sonya rolled her eyes.

Kylo looked over at her and nodded his head slightly. She slipped out of the room unnoticed and headed for the ship she was going to use to head down to Jakku. Stormtroopers were rushing around and getting into TIE Fighters and ships. She slipped by them to a more deserted portion of the hanger. She used her Jedi persuasion to make the stormtrooper guards forget that she had ever been there or that there had been a smuggling ship in this hanger. She slipped inside and put the shields up to cloak her from being seen by the others. She took off in the direction that the TIE Fighter the two men had stolen crashed. She hovered over the crash and scanned for life forms. There were none so she moved away and continued to scan the surrounding area.

She was about to give up when she found a life form on the scanner. She landed and found the parachute from the ejected seat. She began to tug it away until she found a man unconscious in the seat. She took a step back for a moment. This was the Resistance pilot? He was handsome even with his face being bloodied and beaten. The guards had really done a number on him. His hair fell slightly in his face and he had a peaceful look on his face that made him appear younger than he was.  
She stretched out a hand and murmured, “Wake.”

He shot forward taking in a deep breath. His eyes were wide and his head whipped from side to side as he took in his surroundings. He looked up at the masked Knight of Ren standing in front of him, her hand dropped to her side. “Who the hell are you?” He asked as he scrambled back from her.

“I’m surprised my reputation hasn’t reached the best pilot in the Resistance.” He could hear the cockiness in her tone. She reached up and removed her helmet, finally allowing him to see the face behind the jackal-headed mask. “I must say I am a little disappointed that someone of your stature couldn’t outrun a few canons.”

The pilot got to his feet and reached for a blaster that he didn’t have. Not that it would have done him any good anyway. “You’re Sonya, one of the Knights of Ren.”

She flashed him a devilish smile, “Bingo.”

He backed up a few steps from her, “I’m not going back with you. I’d rather die.”

She rolled her eyes, “Before you do something like dying because you think it’ll look heroic hear me out.”

He frowned at her, and shouted, “I don’t have to listen to anything you have to say to me! You’re with the First Order, you’re just here to take me back to them.”

Sonya heaved a sigh, “Look there are stormtroopers on their way to retrieve you and I’d rather not run into them. I’m not supposed to be here.” She looked back in the direction of the crash. “My bet is that they’re already here and looking for you. Their scanners are going to find us and think that I’m the stormtrooper that helped you escape.” She looked back at the pilot who was watching her with blatant curiosity. “My ship is just over that dune, we can climb on board and fly off and continue this riveting discussion there.”

He shook his head vehemently. “I’m not getting on any ship with you.”

“Over here!” She heard a stormtrooper shout.

“Listen flyboy you don’t have much of a choice now. It’s either you get on my ship and hear what I have to say to you or face down the stormtroopers coming your way unarmed. What’s it going to be?”

He growled, “Fine, take me to your damned ship.”

She grinned at him again and hurried to her ship. She threw herself into the pilot’s seat and began pressing buttons left and right. The Resistance pilot sat in the co-pilot seat and began to help her. A second later they were in the air and flying off. She wanted to head to Niima Outpost, but she knew that place would be crawling with stormtroopers. She was going to give them time before she went there. She turned to the pilot. “So you have the honor of knowing my name, but I don’t have that same honor. What’s your name?”

“Poe. Poe Dameron.” He didn’t look at her, he just looked over the controls the ship had.

“I think I’ll still call you flyboy, you pilots are always the same, cocky, trigger-happy, willing to go down if it makes you look heroic.” She sat back in her seat and studied him. He was trying his hardest not to stare at her. He found her strange, nothing like he thought the Knights would be like. “I know you have questions so come on ask away. I’m an open book.”

He looked at her then, “Where are we going?”

“To find your droid, it’s carrying the rest of the map to my old master.” She picked at the imaginary dirt under her nails. “Can’t let the First Order get ahold of that.”

Poe blanched, “Wait, wait, wait, you don’t want the First Order to get the rest of the map to Luke Skywalker?”

She shook her head still not looking at the Poe, “Nope.”

“Why? I figured that’s all you people cared about. You want to destroy the last Jedi and the Resistance.”

She frowned and met his gaze, “Luke Skywalker is not the last Jedi, nor will he ever be. You seem to forget that I trained under Luke, Kylo trained under Luke, and there are others out there that are Force sensitive. Like your General, she’s Luke’s twin sister, I know she’s no Jedi, but she could be if she wanted to be. She has similar values as they did as far as I know.” She looked out the window at the sandy terrain, “Kylo never really speaks much of his mother.”

“General Organa is Kylo Ren’s mother?” Poe’s eyes widened and his voice raised several decibel levels.

“I guess she doesn’t tell you everything does she?” Sonya shook her head. “Yes, Kylo Ren is the child of Leia and Han Solo. And before you ask I don’t know what happened that made him switch to the Darkside. I know Snoke had something to do with it, but there’s more to this story that I don’t know.”

“Why are you going against the First Order then? I’m pretty sure they would see this as an act of treason and you would be put to death.”

“I have no love for the First Order. I’m only there because I’m loyal to Kylo. He saved my life the night Snoke came for him, and I have plans. I’m going to get Kylo to come back, to see that the First Order needs to be stopped. The First Order doesn’t even know I’m down here right now. Kylo sent me to secretly retrieve you and the droid before the others could destroy it. But between you and I…. I have no intention of returning you to the First Order or even giving the droid to them. I’m still holding out hope that maybe Luke can bring Kylo back from whatever darkness grips him.”

Poe eyed her skeptically, “How do I know you’re telling me the truth.”

She shrugged, “You don’t. I could just be using you to get the droid. I could have pretended to save you from those stormtroopers to gain your trust. You’ll never know until I prove it. All I’m asking is for a little faith.” She looked at him and he was watching her warily.

A moment later he stuck out his hand, “All right, I’ll give you a chance to prove to me that what you’re saying is true.”

She took his hand and she felt a tingly sensation crawl up her arm, she felt his heartbeat, could sense his unease. She let go quickly and turned away from him so he couldn’t see her confused look. That had never happened to her before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Hope y'all are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya has to convince Poe to go back to the First Order Star Destroyer with her so she can find out what happened with Poe's droid after not finding him on Jakku. Poe doesn't necessarily trust her, but agrees seeing as how she's the one helping him right now. Once on board Sonya runs into the other Knights, but the meeting is not a happy one. Sonya's walls go up the second she's back on board the transport ship not wanting the Resistance pilot see how much her run in affected her or how this is a constant struggle for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Sonya flew around for the longest time waiting until they were sure the stormtroopers were gone. They landed at the edge of Niima Outpost and just scanned the area to see if maybe there were still signs of the First Order, but it looked like they had gone back to the Star Destroyer. They climbed out of the ship and began their search for Poe’s droid.

Neither one of them had really talked in the time that they had been flying around aimlessly waiting for the stormtroopers to leave the planet. When they arrived Sonya could already tell something had gone down. Black smoke billowed from a destroyed quadjumper and there were scorch marks on the ground. She and Poe exited the ship and started moving through the outpost, people were still wary and looking around like another battle might break out any second. There was no sign of the droid though. Poe started to panic a little bit and Sonya stood back to let him have his moment. She could tell that the droid meant much more to him and just the thing holding part of the map to Luke Skywalker.

“I need to head back to the Star Destroyer,” she announced. “I can find out what happened to your droid there.”

“And you’re just going to leave me here?” Poe placed his hands on his hips.

“No, you’re coming with me,” she said matter-of-factly.

Poe scoffed, “The moment I step foot on that ship they’ll arrest me. There’s no way I’m getting on that ship again.”

“It’s either you come with me and stay hidden on the ship until I talk to Kylo, or you stay here and try to barter your way off the planet not knowing what happened to the droid.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him defiantly.

They stared at one another for a few more moments, “Fine. Take me back to the ship.” He turned and started to head back to her ship, “I can’t believe I’m trusting a Knight of Ren.”

She matched his pace, “I’m not some big bad Sith Lord. I’m harmless.”

“You are about as harmless as a Rathtar,” Poe snapped back. “You work for Kylo Ren, the guy who just tortured me.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept moving. He took a seat in the co-pilot chair and began getting the ship ready for takeoff.

“You’re just closed-minded,” she announced as she took her seat next to him. “The First Order and the Resistance have blinders on, they aren’t seeing the whole picture. Like right now you only care about getting your droid back, you aren’t seeing the whole picture. The ramifications of either side getting the droid.”

“There would be no ramifications if the Resistance got the droid,” Poe said confidently. They were in the air now heading for the dark reaches of space. “We would use it to bring Luke Skywalker back, and he would then help us take down Kylo and the First Order.”

She took in a deep breath trying to not to snap at Poe as she responded, “There are always ramifications, things that can alter the course of history. Some good, some bad. It just depends on how things unfold from there.” They were officially in space now and in the distance she could see the Star Destroyer. “People hope that Luke can face down the entire First Order, but one man can’t destroy something that has taken years to build, there are thousands of people working for the First Order. Not even Luke Skywalker is that good.”

“He brings hope,” Poe argued.

He was right there, just uttering the name brought hope, but imagine what would happen if he actually came back. The whole galaxy would be up in arms against the tyranny of the First Order. “Yes, but people expect too much from him, one man is not enough to stop an entire military regime.”

Poe eyed the Star Destroyer as it got closer, “Are these your thoughts or those of the First Order?”

“Mine,” she said. “I may work for the First Order, but I am not a complete robot, and like I said I would like to see it destroyed.” They pulled into the hanger, no one was the wiser. The cloaking device was still working perfectly. She turned to Poe. “Stay here, I’ll be back once I have news.” He went to protest but she was already heading for the exit.

Poe was crazy for staying, but something about the girl intrigued him. She was very straightforward with her words and she seemed to be genuinely honest with him. He sat in his chair and glanced around the hanger and sighed. How had he let himself come here? And why was he even trusting her in the first place? He knew who she was, he hadn’t expected her to be so young. He thought she’d be around Ren’s age, but that wasn’t the case at all. He also noticed that she had an air of confidence surrounding her. His mind started to drift to her hair and how soft it looked. How it had looked when she had pulled her helmet off and let it cascade down her back like a black waterfall. He wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers—  
He shook his head and tried to push that thought from his head. Nothing good would come from thinking of the enemy in that way.

Sonya strode down the halls trying to find Kylo, her helmet was back on hiding the conflicted look that currently graced her features. She stopped a group of stormtroopers and they told her he was in his room. As soon as she made it there the door opened and she stepped inside. “I didn’t find the droid or the other two,” start with the truth and followed it with a lie. She had to make this sound realistic. “Did the stormtroopers acquire the droid on Jakku?”

Kylo turned his head, his mask was still on, an oddity for him since he was in the privacy of his room. “No, all three are still out there. The droid is with a girl and FN-2187 on my father’s ship, I have no idea where they’re headed, but finding that hunk of junk shouldn’t be too hard. The pilot still alludes us, but no matter he’ll die eventually in the Jakku desert. I want you to try and find the droid, that is the priority right now. Contact me when you have news and continue to use the smugglers' ship. It will help you move about more inconspicuously.”

“All right, I’ll contact you when I have news.” With that she turned and strode from the room as normally as she could. Her heart was racing a little, she had never lied to Kylo like that before, she had never betrayed his trust. She should have turned the pilot over, she should be doing a lot of things, but the thought of handing him back over didn’t feel right to her. He intrigued her, she had never been in the company of a Resistance fighter for so long before. Plus, he wasn’t terrible to look at. She wondered what he looked like when he smiled. Smiles were rare among the people in the First Order. Whenever she saw one it was like a breath of fresh air. She bet he had a nice smile, one that could make you smile as well.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She should not be thinking about the man in this way. He was merely a pawn to be used to make sure that the First Order was kept far away from the rest of the map to Luke Skywalker. Once they found the droid that would be that, they would go their separate ways. Sighing she continued her journey down the halls back to the ship.

“Look boys, Sonya’s here.” She froze when she heard Calder’s voice behind her. He was the oldest of the Knights. When had they returned to the ship? Had Snoke called them back when he found out about what had happened with the stormtrooper and the pilot? “Doing anything fun Sonya?”

She turned slowly, “I have some business I need to attend to Calder, don’t distract me.”

He had his helmet off, they all did. Calder had sandy blond hair and a little scar on his upper lip. He was the least serious out of them all, he was the only one that smiled the most often. Most of the time it was a twisted smile that did not convey happiness.

It was sadistic and sent shivers down Sonya’s spine. “Do you have yourself a hot date? Did Hux finally convince you that he was the right match for you?”

Warmth spread across her cheeks, “Leave me be Calder, I have better things to do than listen to you prattle on and on about things that couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

“Lighten up,” Markus chuckled. “You’re always so intense.”

“She thinks she has something to prove,” Thayer said. “Plus, she feels self-righteous being Kylo’s favorite and all.”

“Piss off,” she spat, her temper flaring to life. “Go run some more errands for Snoke.” Before they could say another word she turned and sped away from them, back to where Poe was waiting in the ship. She pulled her helmet off finally feeling like she could breathe. He eyes burned as she fought off the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, but she refused to cry in front of the pilot. Poe watched her. He opened his mouth to say something but she said, “Not a word Dameron.” They took off a moment later, her eyes scanning the scanners looking for the Falcon. “The droid is with FN-2187 and a girl. They’re on the Millennium Falcon. I’ll get you to them and then you can be on your way.”

Poe sat there quietly and then said, “Take me to the rebel base. I need to alert Leia and the others. If the First Order knows about the droid and what ship it’s on and they find it then the Resistance needs to be ready to fight them.” He put in the coordinates.

She looked over the coordinates that he had just entered, her eyes widening just a little. “The Ileenium system? That’s where the Resistance has been hiding?” She looked over at him, meeting his gaze for the first time since getting back on the ship. “I’m surprised you let me in on this little secret.”

“Well seeing as how you didn’t turn me in back there I figured I could trust you a little more than I did before.” He smiled at her and she found herself returning it. Her heart did a little dance in her chest, she had been right, his smile made her want to smile.

“And you’re helping me get my droid back.” He looked away feeling a blush staining his cheeks.

She had looked away as well, trying to steady her racing heart. “I told you I would.” She leaned back in her seat. “Why did you join the Resistance?”

He ran a hand over his chin, “Because it seemed like the right thing to do. I wanted to protect the galaxy from tyranny and I knew that if the First Order took over they wouldn’t let anyone have the freedom that they deserve.”

“What are you going to tell the Resistance about me? You can’t just say you decided to bring a Knight of Ren with you.” She wondered if she would be killed on sight. She had to admit after all she had done she wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if they took her away and executed her.

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead yet to be honest,” he admitted. “I honestly didn’t see things going this way.”

“Neither did I,” she said. “If you told me this morning I would be heading toward a Resistance base with a rebel pilot I would have laughed at you.” She smiled down at her lap.

He glanced at her catching the smile on her face. He wondered how often she got to smile like that, she looked younger when she did. A youthfulness that wasn’t present when she was scowling or being overly cocky with him. “Well if you had told me I’d be with a Knight of Ren then I would have thought you were crazy, so I guess we’re both doing things we never saw ourselves doing.” He fell quiet as if thinking over if his next question should be asked or not. “Why were you so angry earlier when you came back to the ship?”

She let out a breath, her smile fading, “The other Knights just got back from a mission Snoke sent them on, and I’m sort of the outcast of the group.” She looked up at him and saw him watching her intensely, she squirmed under the scrutiny. “I’m also Kylo’s favorite which doesn’t sit well with them. It doesn’t help that I’m the only girl and that I’m the youngest. They also mentioned something about Hux….” She cringed. “They like to pick on me because Hux thinks there’s something more than kinship between me and Kylo because I’m a female, and sometimes Hux makes passes at me. I never accept though,” she added quickly, she didn’t want him to think that she was sleeping with that vile human, she wouldn’t have touched him with a ten foot pole. Poe on the other hand…. She stopped herself before that thought went any farther.

Anger shown in Poe’s eyes, something she hadn’t expected to see. “Has he ever touched you?”

Sonya laughed, “Hux knows better than to touch me.” She unhooked her saber from her belt and ignited it. The purple blade glowed in the low light of the cockpit. “He knows I’ll cut off his favorite part if he does.”

That made Poe laugh, “Please feel free to do so even if he doesn’t lay a hand on you.”

“Trust me, I’ve thought about it.” She looked out the window of the ship, a smile still gracing her lips. Poe wanted to keep it there, he wanted to make her smile more. “It’s hard being there sometimes. Knowing I don’t quite fit in. Everyone looks at me like an oddity or they look at me in fear. Not that I mind the fear part, I do have a reputation to uphold.” She heard Poe chuckle. “I don’t know why I’m telling you any of this we literally just met, not to mention you’re the enemy.”

“I have that effect on women,” she could hear the cockiness in his tone.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. She felt at ease around him, which was something she had only ever experienced with Kylo. “I think you think you have that effect on women flyboy, but I think you’re all bark and no bite.” She met his gaze again and her heart fluttered at the sight of his smile. She cursed herself. She cleared her throat and said, “Should I make myself look less conspicuous? I’m pretty sure any decent Resistance fighter could smell the First Order on me from a mile away.”

He laughed, “You’re probably right, you’ve got that First Order air about you. I’m pretty sure asking you to leave the saber behind would be a huge no.”

She nodded her head, “You would be correct. It’s like an extension of myself, I feel naked without it.”

“Then you aren’t going to be fooling anyone, but stick with me and things will be okay.” He looked at the scanners and said, “We’re here.”

Butterflies formed in her stomach as they dropped out of lightspeed and the Ileenium system appeared in front of them. She tried to tell herself that she could do this that she was with Poe and that he wouldn’t let them arrest her. They had an understanding going, she didn’t hand him over to the First Order and he wouldn’t hand her over to the Resistance. Or at least she hoped that was how things were going to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Sonya have made it to the Resistance base. Sonya wonders if it was a good idea to let Poe lead her here. It could be a trap, and they could arrest her on sight. But Poe trusted her so now she was going to trust him. Leia isn't happy to see a Knight of Ren on her base, especially one so close to her son, but she trusts Dameron's judgment on this one. Meanwhile, Poe tries to convince Sonya to stay with them, but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance fighters approached the unfamiliar ship with their blasters raised. They were ready for whoever was about to step out of the ship. But when Poe stepped forward with his hands raised and an easy-going smile on his face a collective sigh of relief went through the group and one by one the blasters were lowered. “It’s just Poe!” One of them shouted alerting those who couldn’t see who was coming out of the ship that the coast was clear. A few of the Resistance fighters came forward and clapped Poe on the shoulder welcoming him back from his trip and joking with him. He was very popular among his peers and Sonya noticed the looks some of the women and men shot his way, he was obviously very popular and more than a few had a crush on him.

She wondered briefly if he had had any sort of relations with those women or men and a spark of jealousy rose up inside her before she tamped it down. Now was not the time to be jealous, and also she should not be feeling that way toward someone who belonged to the Resistance.

Poe snagged one of the fighters by the arm and said, “Where’s General Organa?”

“In the main hub with the other leaders,” came the quick reply before the fighter was rushing off once more.

Poe motioned for Sonya to follow him and she caught the wary glances of the people around her. They looked her up and down their eyes pausing briefly on the saber attached to her hip. They unconsciously backed away from her, knowing that she was someone dangerous and not wanting to meet their end at her hand. There were only a few left in the galaxy that carried a lightsaber anymore. It was once a Jedi weapon, but now only Kylo Ren and his Knights carried them, and of course Luke Skywalker, but he was nowhere to be seen. Sonya bowed her head and tried to block them out. She felt uncomfortable with the stares here, they were different than the ones from the Star Destroyer. She could handle the disgusted looks, but the curious gazes and the questioning ones were not ones she was used to.

Poe pushed the doors to the main hub open and they were greeted with a flurry of activity. People rushed around the room carrying reports and filling in others. Sonya didn’t know what she expected the Resistance to look like, but she wasn’t expecting this. She figured they would be more organized, much like the First Order. She saw them with nice equipment and a set hierarchy, but this was controlled chaos. No one seemed to care about rank and people spoke out of turn. Sonya kind of liked the way it was operated. She wasn’t one for running things in a straight-laced sort of way.

“General Organa,” Poe called out as he pushed through the crowd.

An older woman with graying brown hair turned to face the man calling out to her. Sonya paused for a moment, she was very beautiful. And she couldn’t quite believe that she was standing before Kylo Ren’s mother. Sonya could tell from her stance that she was stressed, but as Poe reached her she seemed to let some of the tension in her shoulders release. She was obviously happy to see him standing before her. “Poe, thank god you’re back. I was worried.” She glanced behind him to see Sonya standing there awkwardly. She arched an eyebrow and Sonya suddenly felt very exposed. “Poe Dameron, what the hell are you doing bringing a Knight of Ren into our base?”

The room seemed to pause as everyone turned to the three of them. Sonya froze, her hand itching to grab her saber, but if she grabbed it before any of them made the first move she would be shot down immediately. Poe turned around and saw the frightened look on Sonya’s face and held out his hand. She reached up hesitantly and took it. She felt better knowing that he was here to vouch for her, to protect her against his friends and comrades. He pulled her closer, all eyes locked onto their entwined hands. Sonya noticed for the first time that her hands were clammy. “She’s here to help us get BB-8 back, she knows what ship he’s in and who he’s with.”

A murmur ran through the room. “And why would someone loyal to Kylo Ren want to help the Resistance?”  Leia moved closer to Sonya, “I know who you are Sonya Fairhart or do you go by Sonya Ren now? You’re the right-hand Knight and apprentice of Kylo Ren. Some say you are fiercely loyal to him, so much so that you would even kill those on your own side that spoke ill of him. So why is it that you are here clearly betraying him? Was our intel about you wrong?”

Sonya swallowed, “There are reasons why I am loyal to Kylo, and I am only loyal to Kylo. I have no love for Snoke or the First Order. And I have no desires to see the rest of the map to my old Jedi Master fall into the hands of the Order. The Order will kill him which is not what I want, and I figured as his sister you would be the best bet for finding him and making sure he isn’t killed.”

People glanced at one another not quite sure what to make of the girl standing before them. Poe spoke up, “She saved me back on Jakku, along with a stormtrooper that has defected. That same trooper and a girl now have BB-8. Sonya here has promised to help me get him back. I trust her,” he glanced back at her. “She’s had every opportunity to hand me back over to the First Order, but she hasn’t. I believe what she says is true.” Relief and a bit of happiness rose up inside of Sonya at his words.

Leia looked between the two of them and sighed, “Fine, she can stay, but you’re responsible for her Commander Dameron. She doesn’t leave your side, and if she does something to compromise this base then you will have to answer to me for it.”

“Understood General,” Poe nodded his head.

“Go get cleaned up and put on some new clothes, we can discuss this further later.” With that Leia turned her back officially dismissing Poe and Sonya.

Poe rushed her out of the room and through the halls of the Resistance base. The further they went the fewer people they encountered. Poe stopped in front of a door and unlocked it. Stepping inside he motioned for her to follow. Once inside she discovered a chair, a simple bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. There were no personal effects or anything adorning the walls. Poe walked over to the dresser and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. He turned back to Sonya and said, “I’ll be out in a moment. Take a seat and just relax.”

She took a seat, but she wasn’t sure she could relax. The bathroom door shut behind Poe and she heard the water when it turned on. She fooled with the edge of her jacket. Her leg bounced up and down anxiously and a minute later the water shut off and Poe stepped out fully dressed running a towel over his hair. She looked up at him and said, “Feeling better?”

He nodded, “Much.” He sat down on his bed and the two of them stared at one another. “So why a purple blade? That’s not a common color when it comes to lightsabers.”

“And how would you know that?” One side of her mouth tipped up. “You’re correct it isn’t a common color as far as I know there was only one other Jedi with the purple blade. His name was Mace Windu, he was around about the time that Anakin Skywalker turned into Darth Vader. The kyber crystal is rare, and when we were creating our sabers I managed to find one. I was so happy because I didn’t want my saber to be the same color as everyone else’s. Plus blue or green just doesn’t suit me.”

He stretched out his hand, “May I see it?”

She unhooked it and passed it over, “The switch is there.” She pointed to it and he ignited it. “I’m better with a lightsaber than I am with the Force. I was always the weakest when it came to wielding the Force.” He shut the lightsaber off and handed it back to her. She held it in her hands, “When the others and I were taken and started training most of them switched to the red sabers, discarding their old sabers for newer ones. Something to mark their new status in joining the Darkside. I think they wanted to be like Vader and Kylo, Kylo’s original saber disappeared. It used to belong to Anakin, it was passed down to Kylo when he started training. But for me, I wanted to keep mine. I worked hard on this and I wasn’t about to give it up.”

“You found little ways to rebel against the system.”

There was a ghost of a smile playing on her lips, “Yes, it also keeps me grounded. Snoke’s not thrilled with it, but as long as I’m loyal to Kylo he can’t touch me. I don’t know what he’ll do to me though when he finds out what I’m doing. If he finds out, he won’t see this as the kind of loyalty that belongs in the Order.”

Poe watched her before saying, “The more I learn about you the more I can’t help but think that you don’t belong there.”

She snorted, “I don’t belong anywhere.”

“Don’t you want to?”

She frowned not wanting to look at him and see the look on his face, “Why so many personal questions?”

“I’m just trying to understand you is all,” he responded.

She stood and began to pace the length of the room, “Well don’t. As soon as you get your stupid droid back I’ll be gone and you’ll never see me again. We’ll be on opposite sides of the war again.”

He stood and stepped into her path forcing her to come to a halt and glare up at him. There was a little glimmer of hope in his eyes, and she felt like he wanted to reach out and take her hands. “We don’t have to be.”

She scoffed, “Of course we do, I told you that I’m loyal to Kylo. That I have plans, I’m not going to give up on them just because I’m here and you’re offering me a place in the Resistance. And may I remind you that I would be an outcast here as well. No one would trust me, they would still think I was working with Kylo to destroy you all from the inside.”

He matched her frowned, “You’re obviously not happy there. At least here you wouldn’t have to walk on eggshells. You could build a life for yourself and still find a way to help Kylo. You could go to Luke if that’s what it takes to get you to stay. And you wouldn’t always be an outcast, people would warm up to you like I did. Once they see what kind of person you are.”

“I’m not staying flyboy! So quit pestering me.” The two of them stood there locked in a stare down. Sonya broke the gaze first. “How long do we have to wait until we hear from General Organa?” She wanted to get away from the subject of her staying with the Resistance.

“I don’t know, could be a few hours.” He walked over to the chair and practically threw himself into it. He waved to the bed, “Get some rest, I’m sure all the stress is getting to you.”

She laid down hesitantly, her back to him and closed her eyes. She wasn’t fully asleep, she wanted to be on alert in case something happened, and pretending to be asleep meant she didn’t have to face Poe Dameron’s inquisition. She drifted off after a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic has just been destroyed. Sonya and Poe are about to go their separate ways, but can Sonya leave Poe behind? She has enjoyed her time away from the First Order and galavanting around with the pilot. But all good things must come to an end, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Snap looked at the sleeping Knight of Ren on Poe’s bed, neither of them thought she had meant to fall into this deep of a sleep, but she had. Poe felt some hope rising up inside of him, maybe this meant that she trusted him enough to keep her safe, and maybe she was considering staying with hi— the Resistance. Poe had figured the second Snap had entered his room she would have woken up, but that hadn’t been the case at all. Snap had come to give him a progress report of finding BB-8, and everything that had happened since his capture. Leia still wasn’t ready to see Poe yet, he figured she still wasn’t please that he had brought the enemy to their base, but some things couldn’t be avoided.

Poe watched as she shifted slightly, and he thought about how peaceful she looked, she didn’t look deadly at all, but then his eyes landed on the lightsaber laying beside her and he was reminded of who she was. But that didn’t scare him as much as it should have. Snap looked at Poe, seeing the look on Poe’s face worried him. It was like Poe cared for this girl. “No,” he said at last, hoping to break the chain of thought his friend was currently having.

Poe looked at Snap startled, “What?”

“You can’t keep her, she's not a droid Poe. She’s part of the First Order, she’s Kylo’s right-hand woman!” Snap grabbed Poe by his shoulders and shook him a little. “Nothing good will come of this.”

Poe looked back at Sonya, “She’s only there for Kylo, maybe I could convince her to stay, and I don’t see her as a droid Snap. She’s a human being with thoughts and feelings. She unhappy there, the others pick on her, she sees herself as an outcast even among those who are supposed to be her allies.”

“And I wonder why?” Snap said sarcastically. “General Organa told us she even kills the people that are loyal if they even look at Ren the wrong way. That kind of behavior doesn’t necessarily scream friend worthy, or stable! She clearly only looks after herself and Kylo.”

“People can change,” Poe said not looking over at Snap. “Maybe she will too.”

 

The sound of a door opening jerked Sonya awake and she found Poe walking back into the room holding a tray of food. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She realized she had gone into a deeper sleep than she meant to, her feelings were all over the place. Did she really trust him enough to go to sleep like that? Someone could have snuck in and killed her and she wouldn’t have known it until it was too late. He watched her and when she let her arms drop back to her sides he said, “I brought us something to eat.”

She slipped off the bed and walked over to the table and the extra chair Poe had asked for. She sat down across from him and took the plate he handed her. She eyed it, “It’s not poisoned is it?”

“No,” Poe said tersely. “I prepared it myself and I have no reason to poison you.”

She wanted to argue that they had every reason to try and poison the other, but she didn’t want to get into another argument with him.

The two of them ate in silence. Poe snuck glances at her and she snuck glances at him. Neither of them quite sure how to handle the other. They were so far out of their comfort zones. She let out a sigh, “I’m sorry.” She practically choked out the words. She wasn’t used to apologizing to others and to be honest it bruised her pride a little. Poe looked at her then. “I’m not used to sharing so much and you started talking about joining the Resistance and I thought we had an understanding. I help you get your droid and then I’m gone. I’m out of your hair and we never see one another again.”

Poe was silent as he stared at her, but then said, “What if I don’t want to not see you anymore?”

Sonya lowered her knife and fork and said, “Poe….”

There was a little smile on his face as he said, “What happened to calling me ‘flyboy’?”

She cursed under her breath, “Be serious! Whatever sick and twisted friendship we may have formed in our brief time together isn’t meaningful enough for me to just give up everything. Stop trying to save me. I’m not some damsel in distress.”

Poe chuckled, “Trust me I am well aware that you are not a damsel in distress, all I’m trying to do is offer you a better life. Here with me and the Resistance. Sure we may not look like much, but we actually have friends and once people warm up to you then it would probably feel more like home.” He stood up and rounded the small table to her side. He took her hands in his, her hands were so much smaller than his. “Think about it. Think about staying.”

She could feel his heartbeat again, it was racing and so was hers. He was standing so close to her, she could smell the soap he had used earlier. “I-I can’t.” She pulled her hands away from his and gently reached up and placed one on his chest and pushed him away. She sat back down, but all she did was stare at her food.

Poe slowly went back to his chair and neither of them said a word. Sonya was truthfully thinking over his offer. Years on the Star Destroyers and in the bases of the First Order were taking a toll on her. She wanted out, but she had a duty that she had to finish. And then along comes Poe and he starts mucking things up. Offering her things that she’d wanted for years. She clenched her hands into fists under the table. Before either one of them could speak again the door opened and one of the Resistance fighters came in. “General Organa would like to see the both of you on the ship that the Knight of Ren arrived in.”

Poe and Sonya shot to their feet thankful for the distraction. They rushed out the door and to the ship where Leia was waiting for them. She turned when they entered the ship. “Sit.” The two of them sat down in the uncomfortable chairs. “I don’t trust you,” her eyes were locked on Sonya.

“Understandable,” she responded. “I am close to your son and a member of the First Order.”

Leia stood up a bit straighter and glanced at Poe, but the pilot said nothing. “What I want to understand is why you don’t want the Order to get to my brother.”

“Like I said I have no love for the First Order, and the only reason why I am still with them is because there is hope for Kylo. Even after all these years there is still conflict in him. I had hoped that maybe Master Skywalker could help bring him back from the darkness that grips him. Maybe he could even start a new Jedi Order. There was a Grey Jedi Order a long time ago, not many people knew of it because it wasn’t a popular belief. I think the old Jedi Order tried to cover it up because it didn’t align with their beliefs and they feared it because it said a person could be light and dark to keep the balance. They didn’t take kindly to that. Kylo will always struggle with the darkness, but if he could find his balance I think he would see that the First Order needs to be stopped. If Master Skywalker comes back then maybe he could help Kylo.”

She seemed to think that over for a moment. “Who are you to my son?”

“I would like to think I’m a friend in a weird sense. There is nothing romantic between us, but everyone on the ship likes to think there is. I won’t tell them where you are, I wouldn’t even go anywhere near General Hux, let alone tell him valuable information. Plus I’m on a secret mission from Kylo, none of them know I’m out here right now.” She went to stand up, but she stumbled and landed on her knees. She barely registered that Poe was hovering over her, his hands on her back, saying her name. She heard thousands, millions, of voices calling out in terror. She clutched at her head trying to block them out, she thought she let out a scream of her own.

She was coming out of it when she heard a muffled voice say, “General! The First Order just fired a weapon, it destroyed the Hosnian System.”

All eyes turned to Sonya still on the floor gripping her head. The voices in her head were dying down. “Pick her up and bring her with us.” Poe gently lifted Sonya to her feet, she felt so drained as she stumbled along beside him. They made their way to the main hub where the leaders and fighters were in a panic. Leia turned to Sonya who had regained some of her composure. “What kind of weapon is it?” She demanded, anger written all over her face.

“It’s called Starkiller Base,” she said through gritted teeth. “Its whole purpose is to destroy planets, systems, like it just did.” She slumped against Poe, tears streaming down her face, she didn’t care who saw her crying now. “So many voices,” she murmured.  
Leia turned to Snap Wexley, “Go, we need information.”

“Wait!” Sonya cried out. “If he goes on a reconnaissance mission they’ll track him, they’ll know that you need information on the base, then they’ll use the weapon to destroy you!”

Sonya could tell from the look in Leia’s eyes that she knew that was a risk, and one she was willing to take. “We’ll have time to get off-world if it comes to that.” She turned to Snap. “Go, we need to know as much as we can.” The X-Wing pilot nodded and headed for his ship. “Is there any good news?”

“BB-8 is with Maz Kanata,” someone said. “We’re preparing the X-Wings now.”

“The First Order is probably already on their way there now, I know they have a few allies that like to hang around there. Bounty hunters and their ilk will think nothing of turning over the droid if they get paid,” Sonya spoke up. She was still leaning against Poe, but she could stand on her own, the ringing in her ears was gone completely. “You need to hurry if you want to get the droid back before they get there.”

“Go, if what she says is true then we need to hurry,” as Leia gave the order people began to rush around preparing for their departure for Maz’s sanctuary. Leia looked at Poe, “You’ll lead them.” She looked at Sonya, and sighed, “And if you ever decide that you don’t want to be with the First Order, you have a place here.” Sonya didn’t let the shock show on her face, she merely nodded and turned to leave the room with Poe still clinging to her.

Poe led her back to his room where he was preparing to change into his X-Wing uniform. He closed the bathroom door and she took a seat in the chair. She would be traveling alone this time on her way to the planet where Maz resided. Because once this little skirmish took place she would be heading back to the First Order and Poe would come back here. She looked down and blew out a breath. She didn’t like the idea of leaving him. And now with Leia offering her a place here, she couldn’t help but think that maybe she could do more good here.

The door to the bathroom opened and Poe exited wearing the orange flight suit that all X-Wing pilots wore. He looked at her and said, “Are you all right? You scared me back there when you collapsed.”

“Millions of voices crying out in terror is not something you ever want to hear,” she said quietly. “It takes it toll on a person.”

Poe knelt down in front of her, “I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

She shrugged wanting to brush it off and get away from this subject, “It happened and now it’s over.” She looked at him, “Come on, we have jobs that need to be done.” Standing she exited his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance has retrieved BB-8, but Kylo Ren has found something of more value to him. A girl that has seen the map and who may be able to wield the Force. Sonya chooses to leave Poe but not before he gives her a way to contact him. Poe's still holding out hope that maybe Sonya will come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonya went to head for her ship once they were outside the base, but she stopped and turned back to Poe who was watching her walk away.  He looked conflicted, she reached out and she could feel the swirling emotions there.  He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay... with him. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but closed it and strode over to where he stood. He looked at her in surprise as she reached up and yanked him down so that his lips met hers. She could hear her pulse thudding in her ears, and her heart felt like it was going to burst. His hands came up to cup the sides of her face as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away first and said, “Don’t die.” Before turning and quickly fleeing back to her ship.

Once she was inside she sat down in the pilot seat and just stared at the controls. She couldn’t believe she had just done that. She had just had a moment of insanity, she normally wouldn’t have done something like that. But the thought that Poe might be facing down his enemies and never coming back terrified her on some level. She snapped out of her daze and started the ship up. She left before the Resistance could. She had to reach Maz’s before they did. It felt weird not having Poe beside her to help pilot the ship, to not have him asking her questions or being cocky and smiling at her. She tried to shove the thoughts of the Resistance pilot out of her head, but it was a futile attempt, somehow he had managed to worm his way in, and was now stuck there. 

When she reached Takodana she found that the First Order was already there and running amok. She landed her ship far enough away that it wouldn’t get destroyed or so that the others didn’t see her come in. She exited quickly and went rushing through the ruins searching desperately for the droid. She had no idea if it would even be anywhere near the fighting. She knew that the Order didn’t have it yet, if they did they would have pulled out not wanting to risk running into the Resistance or anybody else that might want to pick a fight with them. They were merely here to find the droid.

She whirled around and saw the stormtrooper FN-2187 fighting another stormtrooper. His armor was gone now and he was holding a blue lightsaber and it took her a moment to realize that it was Kylo’s old one, the one that his grandfather had made. How the ex-stormtrooper had come by it she had no idea, but she did know he needed her help. She unhooked her saber from her belt and rushed over. A moment later she rammed the purple blade through the trooper’s white armor.  The armor cracked and blackened where the blade had gone through. The trooper collapsed onto the ground and she came face to face with FN-2187.

His eyes went wide as he took in who was standing before him. He had seen her around the base before, even without the mask he knew by the purple saber who she was. He had always tried to steer clear of her. She gave him a wicked grin and brought a finger to her lips before rushing off toward the woods. If the droid were to run and hide that is where it would have gone, there were more places to hide there. She raced through the trees and underbrush of the forest searching and listening for the familiar sounds of a droid. That was when she heard it, the sound of a saber igniting. Kylo was here, he was in the woods.

She followed the sound and found that Kylo was facing a girl, she wondered if this was the girl FN-2187 and the droid had been paling around with since their escape from Jakku. She looked like she was close to Sonya’s age, maybe a bit younger. Kylo looked at Sonya as she approached, “She’s seen the map.”

“And the droid?” She asked him, eyes still scanning the surrounding area.

“Missing still.” The girl was looking between the two of them scared out of her mind. Sonya wished that she could reassure the girl that she wouldn’t hurt her, but she had no idea what Kylo had planned for her. 

Sonya looked up at Kylo for a moment, “Would you like me to continue to look for the droid?”

Kylo considered his answer as he continued to probe inside the girl’s mind. “Not if I can get the information out of the girl here.”

“Sir!” A stormtrooper approached them. “The Resistance is here, we’re going to need backup if we want to continue the search for the droid.”

Kylo looked down at the girl, and then back at the trooper. “Forget the droid, the girl here has everything we need.” He waved a hand and the girl collapsed into his waiting arms. Sonya wondered why he was carrying her in such a manner, leaving himself open to an attack. He normally would have a stormtrooper cart off a prisoner. “Tell the others to pull out.” The trooper nodded and rushed to alert the others of the change in plans. Kylo looked at over Sonya, “Meet me in one of the questioning rooms when we get back to the ship. I want you to tell me about your adventures.”

Fear spiked inside of Sonya, did he know where she had been? Who she had been with? She had been so careful. “Of course. I’ll leave after you pull out. That way no one will see me.” Kylo nodded once and headed off with the girl to his ship.  
Sonya hid out in the forest for a few more minutes watching as Kylo’s ship and the TIE Fighters quickly pulled out. Once the coast was clear she headed out of the woods toward Maz’s ruined castle. She heard the sound of X-Wings in the sky and looked up. She wondered which one was Poe’s. To her left she could see a Resistance ship had landed, the one with General Organa in it. There was a beeping and she looked down to see an orange and white droid looking up at her. “So you’re what all the fuss is about.” The droid beeped again. “I don’t know droid, sorry. Your master’s looking for you. Poe Dameron. There’s a Resistance ship in that direction,” she pointed in the direction of Leia’s ship. “I’m sure they would be more than happy to reunite you with him.” The droid beeped again and she wasn’t quite sure, but she believed it was a thank you. She stood there and watched the droid roll away. She noticed FN-2187 eying her, she gave him a two finger salute and then backed into the woods to go back to her ship so she could go back to the Star Destroyer. When she reached it she found Poe standing there waiting for her. Her heart skipped a beat, he was still alive. “I see you managed to stay alive flyboy.”

One side of his mouth tipped up, “It was easy since First Order pilots can’t seem to fly those TIE Fighters.”

“I’ll have to tell them that the best pilot in the Resistance thinks they need a little work on their flying skills.” She came to a stop in front of him. “Kylo has the rest of the map. Some girl apparently has seen it. He’s taking her back to the Star Destroyer now.”

“What will happen now?” Poe leaned against the side of her ship.

“He wants me to go after Master Skywalker, alone as far as I’m aware. But the only thing is once Snoke knows that we have the rest of the map he’s going to send his goons to where ever Master Skywalker is so that he can be destroyed at last.” She hoped that she could get there before that happened. As soon as Kylo got the map from the girl she would be gone.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to get to him first,” Poe said.

“I guess so,” she answered.

Poe pushed himself off the ship and moved closer to her, their bodies were inches apart. “Now we have something more important to discuss.” She arched her eyebrow. “About that kiss back at the Resistance base.” 

She could feel her cheeks heating. “That was a temporary moment of insanity,” she informed him. “I don’t know what possessed me to do that.”

“I think you like me and just don’t want to admit it.” He grinned down at her, their bodies were slowly gravitating closer together, no matter how much Sonya fought it she couldn’t deny her obvious attraction to Poe Dameron any longer.

She scoffed, “Right. You’re not even my type. You’re cocky, stuck on yourself, and you know you’re not even that good of a kisser.”

“Uh-huh,” he murmured as he brought his lips down to hers. Her mind went blank and she looped her hands around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. He held onto her tightly, which she was grateful for because she was feeling a little weak in the knees. He pulled away first this time, “So what am I bad at again?”

“I’ve suddenly forgotten,” she murmured as she pulled him back down and kissed him again.

“Stay,” he whispered in-between quick kisses. “Stay with me.”

She almost agreed, but snapped out of her lust fogged mind and pushed him back a bit, “No. I have to go back. I have to see if he gets the map from her mind. I have to get to Master Skywalker first.”

Poe sighed, but he had known that was going to be her response to him. He understood too, none of them wanted the First Order to get to Skywalker. He couldn’t fault her from wanting to save her old Jedi Master. “All right, but take this.” He held out a comm device. “Keep it hidden somewhere, you can contact me with it.”

She slipped it into her pocket, “I saw your droid by the way.” Poe looked at her with a stunned expression. “He’s with Leia, I sent him to her. So you better get back to your X-Wing so you can be reunited with him.”

Poe kissed her quickly one last time before running off to his ship. She climbed inside hers and left for the Star Destroyer. When she exited her ship into the hanger hardly anyone was there, the guards seemed to be missing, but as she entered the main hanger she saw that it was a flurry of activity as some of the wounded stormtroopers were carted off toward the med bay. Ships were being repaired and officers were shouting out orders. All of them were on their way to Starkiller Base. Apparently they had learned the location of the Resistance base. Sonya knew that would happen if they sent reconnaissance ships to gather information on the base. She hopped that Leia was right and that they could get off world before the weapon was charged.

She headed to one of the questioning rooms where Kylo was waiting for her with the girl. She was still unconscious. “Have you tried pulling the map from her mind yet?” 

Kylo was studying the girl, his mask was still on. “No, I want her to be awake when I try to pry it from her mind.”

She wondered why he wanted to wait until she was conscious to try and pull the image from her mind, it would be easier since her defenses would be down, he could just slip right in. “Do you think it will be a problem though? Once she’s awake her mental defenses will be stronger.”

“It should be no problem. Maybe even easier than extracting the information from that Resistance pilot.” Her heart skipped a beat and she waited for him to waylay into her about betraying him, but it never came. “The pilot knew how to fight me off, probably from years of building up mental shields in case he was ever captured, but her…. No she won’t have those kinds of blocks and shields in place. She probably never thought she’d find herself in this position, she’s from some backwater planet, no one there would care what was in her mind. There’s something different about her though,” he announced. “I thought I felt something in her mind when I first started looking. I thought I felt the Force in her, more so than others.”

She could hear the fascination in his voice and she looked back and forth between Kylo and the unconscious girl. “Could she be a Force user and just doesn’t know it?” It wasn’t that uncommon. If people weren’t familiar with it they could go their whole lives without even realizing what they could do or what they could become.

Kylo looked away from the unconscious girl, “I think she could be, but again I won’t know until I get a better look inside her head.” He motioned for her to follow him, “So how did your search for BB-8 go? I see we all wound up on the same planet. I should have figured the Resistance would know where to find the droid. People loyal to the Resistance are scattered all throughout the galaxy.”

She placed her hands behind her back and said, “I was listening to the scanners mostly and trying to figure the places that they could possibly go. I knew that Maz might be one option, but I checked several other safe havens for people who wanted to get out of the public eye when I heard the news through the scanners that the droid was with Maz on Takodana. I hurried there as quickly as I could. By the time I got there you and the others had already arrived. I went searching for the droid right away hoping that they hadn’t managed to destroy it yet.”

“We were lucky that we found the girl,” he said. “With the Resistance showing up finding BB-8 before they did would have proven to be more trouble than it was worth.”

She nodded her head in agreement, “When we arrive at Starkiller Base what do you want me to do?”

“Make sure I am not disturbed while I am questioning the girl, this is going to be a delicate process, once I have the information I’ll give it to you first and I want you to leave right away.” They rounded a corner and entered the doors to the main bridge.  
Hux was there, “I hear we were successful in retrieving the last piece of the map, but not from the droid from a girl.”

Kylo and Sonya came to a stop, and Kylo said, “Yes, we should have the coordinates to Skywalker soon.”

“I hope you’re right Ren because if you’re not then the Resistance could find Skywalker before we do.” With that Hux turned his back ignoring the two of them all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> If y'all are curious as to why I update so often it's because half this story is already written because I worked on it a lot while I was waiting for my invite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has taken Rey back to Starkiller Base in the hopes that he'll be able to extract the map from her mind. When he can't seem to do it he goes to Snoke for help, but before he can get back Sonya has set Rey free. Sonya plays it off like she didn't know how it had happened, and the two of them split up in an attempt to find her. Meanwhile, the Resistance has arrived to destroy the weapon, but Sonya doesn't have time to worry about that since she has to keep the girl from killing Kylo and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starkiller Base was quite large and covered in snow. Sonya hated the cold, she also hated being on a base that could become unstable without a moment’s notice.  She didn't trust Hux's engineers no matter how much he swore that they were the best in the galaxy.  Thankfully she didn't have to come here often, only when something major was going to happen. She was currently standing outside one of the interrogation rooms as Kylo waited for the girl to wake up. She didn’t know how long that would be, or if he would try to wake her like Sonya had done with Poe back on Jakku. Stormtroopers passed her by and General Hux had stopped by at one point to see how the interrogation was going.

“Has he gotten anything out of the scavenger yet?” Hux’s permanent scowl was on his face and he stared down at her with his hands clasped behind his back. She was thankful that for once he wasn’t leering at her like she was some sort of delicacy. She guessed getting the map and destroying the Resistance base was more important than trying to woo her for once.

“No, I don’t even know if she’s awake,” she responded. She didn’t know what was going on in there, that was the truth. She couldn’t hear anything through the thick, metal doors. “I’m merely here to make sure that no one interrupts him while he questions her. Extracting information like this from someone’s mind is a delicate process, he could possibly kill her if someone were to walk in announced, and then where would we be? When he has more information I’m sure he will come to you with the news.” Hux eyed her for a moment longer and then turned and headed away from her without another word. After that things were quiet until the door opened and Kylo stormed down the hall. Sonya rushed to catch up with him. “What happened? Did you manage to get the rest of the map?”

“She resisted me, she’s strong. She can wield the Force, she just needs to be trained.” Sonya faltered a step, but recovered quickly. “I could train her. She could be a great ally to us if we can get her to turn. Such raw talent.” She heard the awe and fascination in his voice. “I’m going to get in contact Snoke and tell him the news, and to ask for guidance in trying to get the rest of the map. There will be a stormtrooper watching her. Make sure he doesn’t muck it up.” She stopped in the middle of the hallway and watched him go before turning to head back to the room.

She opened the door and looked at the stormtrooper, “You will leave this room and you will give me your weapon. You won’t remember that I was here, if you do remember anything it was that the girl used a mind trick on you.”

“I will leave the room and hand you my weapon, and I won’t remember that you were here, if I remember anything it will be that the girl used a mind trick on me.” He did as he was told and swiftly left the room.

Sonya walked around to face the girl, “What’s your name?”

The girl narrowed her eyes at Sonya, “Rey. Who are you?”

“Your saving grace.” She unlocked Rey from the cuffs and handed the blaster over to her. “If you’re captured, you escaped before I got back. Head for the hanger on the western side of the base, that one isn’t as heavily guarded as the others. Go to the Resistance, they’ll protect you. Tell them Sonya Fairhart sent you, Poe Dameron and General Organa will know who you’re talking about.”  She dropped her hand from the blaster and made her way to the entrance of the room.

“Why are you helping me?” The girl still seemed wary like this was all some kind of trick.

Sonya didn't glance back at her as she responded, “Because he wants to take you to Snoke and he wants to train you, and if he manages to get that map from you then Skywalker is dead. I don’t want to see that happen. You have to get to Skywalker before they can. If you make it to the Resistance then they can help you.” She ushered Rey out of the room once she was sure the coast was clear. “Go, I have to raise the alarms now. I’ll give you a head start.” The girl nodded and ran from the room. Sonya waited for a moment before raising the alarm. Several stormtroopers came rushing over to her. “The girl escaped. Find her and find that damned guard that was supposed to be watching her and take him to Hux!” She snapped at them. They rushed off in a hurry not wanting to displease her any further.

A minute later Kylo came down the hall, “What happened?” His voice was hard and she knew he was trying not to have a breakdown.

“She managed to escape before I returned to the room. I’ve got troopers looking for her now. The whole base is on alert.”

“She’s going to try and make it to one of the ship hangers, we can’t let her get that far.” Kylo turned and started heading back the way he had come. “Find her!”

“I will,” she turned and headed away from him.

She reached out and felt for the girl and tried following her through the base as she made her way toward the hanger Sonya told her to go to. Each time the stormtroopers got too close she would point them in the other direction. She stopped when she saw that the girl was reunited with FN-2187 and Kylo Ren’s father and his second in command Chewbacca. Sonya wondered if Kylo could sense his father’s presence in the base. He probably could. She knew that he would go looking for him now. But that wasn’t a problem she could deal with at that point in time.

She went in search of Kylo when she felt a familiar presence. “Poe….” He was here. They must have known that the weapon was now targeting their system and they were going to try to blow up the base before that could happen. She rushed outside and saw the X-Wings in the sky fighting off the enemy TIE Fighters. She watched as one X-Wing blew up a TIE Fighter and then as an X-Wing went down. It was a massacre and they would never be able to blow up the weapon like this. Torn between staying and watching or going to find Kylo she gritted her teeth and forced herself to head back inside the base.

She rushed around the halls searching for Kylo when she saw him heading her way. “The Resistance is here,” she told him. “They’re trying to blow up the base.”

“I am aware,” he said dryly. “Han Solo is somewhere on the base as well, we’re on our way to him now. Come with us.” She fell into step beside him and followed him to the room where the weapon was the weakest. She wasn’t surprised that they were in here, if they knew that the Resistance needed help they could possibly be planting explosives. Kylo turned to the stormtroopers, “Search for them, they’re here somewhere.”

The stormtroopers fanned out and began to search the levels for Han and the others. Kylo walked down to the catwalk and looked around. Sonya stayed where she was watching and trying to find the others. A moment later she heard a male voice yell, “Ben!” She looked down and saw Han Solo standing at the edge of the catwalk staring at his son. She watched as Han stepped forward and met his son in the middle. She knew they were exchanging words and then Kylo took his helmet off and dropped it onto the catwalk. The room was silent, it was like time had frozen for a moment. Sonya saw Kylo unclip his saber from his belt and go to hand it over to Han, she held her breath. Hope flaring to life in her chest.

Then the red blade protruded from Han’s back and Sonya let out a little gasp. She heard Rey and Chewie scream out. Han fell from the catwalk and Chewie shot at Kylo who went down to his knees and looked up to where the others were. Sonya whirled around and noticed that they were directly above her, they were firing their weapons at the stormtroopers who were firing at them. Then they were gone and Kylo was limping back toward Sonya. When he reached her he said, “Come with me.”

“Kylo you’re hurt! You need to get medical attention now.”  

“No, I have to find Rey and the traitor.” They were outside in the cold now, and an explosion sounded behind them. Sonya turned and saw smoke rising from the base. The sun that had been out minutes ago was now completely gone. In a matter of minutes the weapon would be charged and ready to fire on the base. Kylo led her through the woods towards where the traitor and the girl were. They managed to get ahead of them and appeared before them. Sonya saw the tears staining Rey’s cheeks, and FN-2187 stepped in front of her a little almost like he was going to protect her from the two Force users in front of him. FN-2187 eyed Sonya for a moment with a look of confusion, but she shook her head slightly begging him not to say anything about her presence.

“TRAITOR!” Kylo screamed at the ex-stormtrooper.

Rey lifted her blaster as if she were going to shoot Kylo, but Kylo used the Force to throw her backward. She hit a tree with a thud and fell towards the ground. FN-2187 called out to her and rushed to her side, but she was unconscious. The former stormtrooper pulled Kylo’s old lightsaber out from the bag he was carrying and ignited it. Kylo looked to Sonya, “Check on the girl.” Then he ignited his own saber.

Sonya hurried over to Rey and dropped to the ground beside her. She heard the sounds of the sabers connecting with one another. She pulled her helmet off and shook Rey, “Come on Rey, you need to wake up. If you don’t then Kylo will most certainly kill FN-2187. The trooper doesn’t know how to wield the saber against Kylo properly.” She glanced up and saw that FN-2187 was holding his own, but not well.  He managed to shove Kylo back, but the other just advanced again and swung the blade toward FN-2187's head.  Sonya looked back down at Rey, “Come on wake up!” At that moment she heard the ex-stormtrooper cry out in pain and she saw him collapse to the ground.

Kylo turned away from both Sonya and Rey and tried to call his old saber to him. “Wake,” as soon as Sonya said the word Rey’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at Sonya in confusion. “No time to explain, you have to get the saber before Kylo can. Don’t worry about your friend right now I’ll make sure he lives. Go.” She practically pushed Rey over to Kylo’s back. She watched as Rey stretched out her hand and called the lightsaber to her. Kylo watched in shock as it went flying right past his head and into the outstretched hand of the scavenger girl. Rey looked just as shocked as he did, but she ignited it and held it at the ready.  Sonya could tell the girl was scared out of her mind, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Not a moment later Kylo ignited his and the two of them began to fight one another.  Their blades clashing together, Rey grunting as she tried her hardest to best Kylo.  He was stronger than she was, but he was moving slower since he was injured.  It would give her an advantage over him.  As they continued to fight it was like they had forgotten about Sonya and FN-2187 all together.

Once they were out of sight Sonya rushed over to the ex-stormtrooper and looked over his wounds. They were bad, but he still had a pulse. She healed him as best she could so that he would survive until he got the medical attention that he needed. Once she was sure he would be okay on his own she rushed off to find Kylo and Rey.  She prayed that neither of them had killed the other yet.  Kylo hadn't looked like he was trying to harm her, only disable, Sonya knew he wanted her as an ally.  Rey, on the other hand, was an emotional wreck at the moment and would like nothing more than to kill Kylo. Sonya found them still fighting when the ground began to shake under them. Sonya looked in the direction of the base, the Resistance had done it. They had been able to destroy the weapon, but the planet was about to be destroyed in the process.

The ground shook again and when Sonya turned her eyes back to the fight she saw Rey bring the lightsaber up and dragged it across Kylo’s face. He fell to the ground and before Rey could land the killing blow the ground split open between them, separating them on opposite sides of the chasm. Sonya rushed over to Kylo and looked across the chasm at Rey. She eyed them one last time before turning and rushing back in the direction of the ex-stormtrooper. “We need to go,” Sonya hauled Kylo to his feet. “The Resistance managed to destroy the weapon, the planet isn’t stable.”

He groaned in pain as he nodded and followed her back to the base. Before they made it though a ship landed in front of them and General Hux appeared before them. “Come on, we don’t have time to dawdle!” And with that the two of them walked on board the ship and they sped away to the Star Destroyer in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke has summoned Sonya to ask her about the girl and if Sonya really believes that she would be an asset to the First Order. They are heading back to Snoke's ship now where they will meet with Snoke and tell them all that happened while they were trying to retrieve the map. Kylo Ren is healing after his fight with Rey on Starkiller Base. Sonya and Poe call one another to see if the other is all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once they were on the Finalizer Sonya rushed Kylo to the medical bay. The medical staff took Kylo and began working on him at once. The door to the med bay opened and the other Knights entered the room. Calder for once looked serious. “Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to have a word with you, Sonya.”

She stood up to her full height, “Fine.” She turned to where the doctors were patching up Kylo. They had drugged him so that he wouldn’t feel anything that they were doing to him. “I’ll be back to check on his status.” She brushed past the other Knights and headed for the room where the hologram of Snoke was waiting for her. She stopped in front of him and looked up at his massive form. He had a flair for the dramatics and wanted all who spoke to him to feel small and insignificant as possible next to him. She bowed to him and then stood, “You wished to see me Supreme Leader.” She practically spat the words out. 

He frowned down at her clearly sensing her distaste, “Tell me what happened on the Starkiller Base.”

She nodded her head and launched into the explanation. “We had the girl who had seen the rest of the map to Skywalker and when Kylo couldn’t get it from her I know he came to you to get guidance. In that time she managed to escape from her restraints. She was testing her new powers you see and you know how weak minded the stormtroopers are, she got away easily. I was the one that discovered that she was gone and raised the alarm. We searched the whole base, but she had help from three other people. Han Solo, an ex-stormtrooper who is probably dead by now, and a Wookie. All the while the Resistance was attacking the base, they managed to breach the base and hit the weakest point of the weapon which caused the planet to start to collapse around us. Kylo fought the girl, but she got the upper hand, just barely though. I think Kylo was too busy trying to turn her, to persuade her to join us. He thinks she is strong with the Force, and could be an asset to our cause.”

“And what do you think?” Snoke interrupted. “Is she strong with the Force?”

Sonya shrugged her shoulders, “Not knowing I could not say Supreme Leader. I did not test her as Kylo did. She did wield the lightsaber very well though, she was a natural with it, it was almost like she had had prior training. If she were to train with Kylo, I have no doubt that she could be one of the greatest warriors we have ever seen.”

Snoke leaned back in his seat and considered her words, “And what do you think about Kylo taking on another student? I know the two of you are… close,” he practically spat the word at her. Neither one of them ever hid their distaste for the other.

“I think she could be an asset to our cause,” she answered unruffled by his comment. “If we can turn her. I don’t care whether Kylo takes on another student or not.”

Snoke hummed, “When Ren is better tell him I wish to have a word with him. The Star Destroyer is bringing you to my ship. My meeting with him can wait until you arrive.”

With that the hologram flickered out and she was left alone in the semi-dark room. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned to see Thayer standing behind her. “He’s asking for you.”

“I’ll be there shortly, I wish to stop by my room and change into some dry clothes.” She started to leave the chamber where her meeting with Snoke had just taken place. Thayer was walking along beside her. Out of them all she liked him the best. He didn’t treat her as poorly as the others did, but when they were around the others he became a whole other person. “Is there something else you need Thayer or do you just wish to keep me company?”

“Kylo asked me to make sure you made it to your room. He said Hux has been more forward lately with his advances.” Thayer kept his head facing forward not glancing at her once.

“I can handle myself,” she said.

“If I don’t do this I’m going to face his wrath and I’d rather not do that.” They were coming closer to their rooms now. “Is it true about this girl? The scavenger from Jakku?”

Sonya nodded her head, “Apparently. Kylo sensed something in her. He wants to train her to use the Force.”

“And what are your true feelings on this? I know how close the two of you are. Would this feel like an invasion like he might switch favoritism to someone else now?” She was getting tired of others asking her how she felt about Kylo taking on another apprentice, acting as if she would fly into a jealous rage and kill anyone who dared even think about training with Kylo.

Sonya stopped in the middle of the hallway, Thayer had to backtrack a little. “Do you really think me so petty that another woman coming in would make me jealous?” She snorted, “What is with you and everyone’s obsession with Kylo and my relationship?”  
“You have to understand that it is a bit different from his relationship with us. He chose to save you, we on the other hand were just taken. What made you so special?” He cocked his head to the side, his mask hiding his curious gaze just like hers was hiding her angry one. “You were younger than us by six years, you had just built your saber. Hell you struggled with all your lessons, but for some reason he saved you. It shocked us all, and we knew that it wasn’t going to make Snoke happy.”

Sonya clenched her fists together, “Thayer, I don’t know what makes me special, but he trusts me. And just because someone else comes in doesn’t mean that that trust is going to diminish any. I’m not a shiny toy that he is playing with. I won’t be tossed aside like yesterdays trash. Now if you’ll excuse me I would really like to change my clothes.” She brushed past him and entered her room, locking the door behind her. She headed to the bathroom and pulled the comm device that Poe had given her out of her pocket. “Pick up, pick up,” she murmured as she listened to the transmission sound the comm device was making.

A moment later a holographic image of Poe showed up, “Sonya?”

“You’re okay,” the tightness in her chest released some. “You all actually did it. You destroyed Starkiller Base.”

He grinned at her, “Yeah all thanks to Finn.”

“Finn?” She asked confused and then it dawned on her, “Oh you mean FN-2187.”

“Yeah, he told us where the weakest point was. Were you on world?”

She nodded her head, “I was, but I’m fine. It was a close call, but we made it.”

His expression grew worried, “If I had known—”

“No,” she said. “You did the right thing. You can’t worry about me just because I might be somewhere the Resistance is attacking.”

He sighed, “My offer is still open. Join me. For once do something for yourself.”

She looked down, “Let’s not get into this right now. I need to change my clothes and go see how Kylo is. That girl Rey really did a number on him. Did she make it off world?”

“Yeah, she’s on her way to find Luke, we had the rest of the map and she left to go find him. We think he’s at the first Jedi Temple. She’s going to try and bring him back.”

She wasn’t surprised that he had decided to go there. It was the hardest place in the galaxy to find, perfect from hiding from the First Order and anyone else that might be looking for him. “All right, I need to go. I’ll try to contact you when I have more time.”

“Hey, Sonya?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad I got on that ship with you.”

Heat rose in her cheeks, “I’m glad you did too.” With that she shut the comm device off and exited the bathroom and shoved it under her pillow. She would have to find a better place for it later, but she needed to go see how Kylo was doing. She changed quickly and headed for the med bay. When she entered the room she saw that he had been bandaged up. “How is it?” She asked him and she came to a stop in front of the bed he was sitting on.

“I’ll live,” he responded coolly. “The wound will leave a nasty scar.” He didn’t seem troubled by the fact.

“Snoke told me that he wishes to have a word with you once we get to his ship. He said that it could be when you were better, but we both know that he will want an audience almost immediately.”

“Yes, he’s impatient. I’ll see him once we get to his ship.” Kylo rolled his shoulders and winced, but he kept his face blank, not wanting to show how much pain he was actually in. Sonya watched him very aware of the other Knights watching the two of them.

“You can go to your rooms and rest for now. I’ll be fine, there’s no reason you all need to stand over me and watch me.”

The others slowly nodded and turned to leave the med bay, but Sonya hesitated. “What do you think Snoke will want to do about the girl? He kept asking me about her.”

Kylo sighed, “I don’t know, but her raw potential can’t be wasted, we have to find a way to turn her to our side.” Kylo looked at her, “What else did he say to you about her?”

“He asked me how I felt about you taking on another apprentice. Everyone thinks I will become jealous over such a trivial thing. As if you taking on a new apprentice will diminish your trust in me or the rapport that we’ve built over all these years together.”

“You are absolutely right, nothing would change between us even if I did take on a new apprentice. You’ve been unfailingly loyal to me, and that’s not something I will toss aside once someone new comes along. They all say things like this to get under your skin, you can’t let their words get to you.” His words caused guilt to claw its way to the surface inside of her. If he found out about Poe all that trust he was speaking of would vanish. She hated being torn in this way.

“I know, and I feel that I have become better at holding back than I have in the past.” She looked down at the ground.

He took his hand and lifted her head so that she was looking at him again, “You have. Go get some rest, we’ll be at Snoke’s ship soon and you need some rest after everything that happened on the base. Like I said I will be fine by myself.”

She searched his face for any kind of sign that she should stay and keep him company, but there was nothing there to indicate that he wanted her to stay. Without another word she turned and walked back to room where she laid down on her bed and pulled out the comm device. She stared at it for the longest time and then looked around her room. There was no point in hiding it now, not since they were on their way to Snoke’s ship and she would likely be living on that ship for a while.  
She slipped it back under her pillow and drifted off to sleep until someone arrived to tell her they were at Snoke’s ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, Sonya, and the other Knights of Ren are back on Snoke's ship and he is not pleased with how things went on Starkiller Base. After dismissing all the other Knights leaving Kylo and Sonya alone Snoke makes Sonya watch as he tortures Kylo. He is punishing her because he knows there's something off about her, he senses love. Once Kylo is knocked unconscious he tells Sonya that he isn't going to do anything to her, that her betrayal when Kylo finds out will be enough to push him further to the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke’s ship, _Supremacy_ , was rather large. Of course it was large, it was about as big as his ego was. Sonya noted that Snoke liked to make others feel small in his presence. Everything he owned had to be big. She walked behind Kylo now with the other Knights of Ren. Normally she would have walked at his side, but when visiting Snoke she wasn’t his equal in any way. She was merely his guard, someone he trained. It also felt odd to be grouped in with the other Knights. They rarely ever walked together like this.

The doors to the throne room opened and they all entered. Snoke watched them approach through narrowed eyes. Sonya’s eyes traveled around the room and took in the Praetorian Guard standing around the edges of the room ready to strike if someone were to threaten their master. When they came to a stop all of them dropped to their knees in front of Snoke. “I hear you were injured Ren.”

Kylo looked up at his master, “It isn’t anything I can’t handle.”

“I’m surprised you let some scavenger get a shot in. Someone with your skill would have been able to fend her off without getting harmed or harming her in the process.” Sonya clenched her fists together and glared at Snoke. He had a lot of room to talk, he looked worse for wear. “I see my comments do not please your young apprentice.” Snoke’s gaze slid to Sonya, “Did something I say rub you the wrong way girl?”

“No Supreme Leader,” she responded dutifully trying to keep her emotions hidden from Snoke.

Snoke chuckled, “So loyal your little pet.” He was baiting her now knowing that she was already on edge with his comments about Kylo. “Such a fiery spirit, I can see why you like having her around and why General Hux has taken a liking to the little thing. So small, so delicate, yet a mighty weapon to be wielded. You molded her well my young apprentice.”

Kylo glanced back at Sonya and she dropped her gaze still trying to get a grip on her emotions. Kylo looked back at Snoke, “She has served me well.”

Snoke waved a dismissive hand, “Yes, I know. You sing her praises often. But we are not here to discuss her merits as a warrior or an apprentice. We are here to talk about your failure on Starkiller Base.” Snoke stood and lifted a finger dragging Kylo to his feet. All the Knights grimaced knowing what it was like when Snoke used the Force on them. “Clearly you need to be reminded what happens when someone displeases me.” Snoke looked around Kylo to the others behind him. “Leave us.” Sonya went to turn and leave, “Except you Sonya Fairhart.” Every muscle in Sonya’s body went tense. It was never a good thing when he used her old surname. “Restrain her.”

One of the Praetorian guards came forward and gripped Sonya. She didn’t dare struggle. “Why? Why are you making me watch?”

“Because you failed too, and I know there is no greater punishment for you than watching someone hurt your precious Kylo Ren.” Snoke lifted Kylo into the air and he began to cry out in pain. Sonya stopped breathing, her knees gave out, but the guard kept her upright. The next thing Sonya knew Kylo was being tossed across the room like a rag doll. He landed in a heap on the floor with a thud. He had been knocked unconscious. Snoke walked over to Sonya and took her mask off crushing it with the Force. She watched as it hit the floor with a metallic thud. Snoke then placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. Hatred burned in her eyes, he smiled cruelly at her. “I know you are still loyal to Kylo, but I sense a conflicted heart. One torn between duty and going after something you want, a spark of love I believe. I know your only reason for being here is to free Ren from me, but it will not work girl. He is as loyal to me as you are to him. But I’m not going to do anything to you. I want to see if you betray him or not, I think a second betrayal from someone he cares about will really push him to the Darkside.” He released her and walked back to his throne. “Get him to the med bay, I do believe he’s reopened one of his wounds.”

The guard dropped Sonya and she scrambled over to Kylo. There was a dark stain growing on his clothes, the one where Chewie’s bowcaster had shot him. She began to drag him from the room all the while listening to Snoke laughing at her. She gritted her teeth and tried to block him out, to tell herself that there was no way she could take on the Praetorian guard alone. Outside the other Knights were waiting for them. When they saw Sonya dragging Kylo’s unconscious form they rushed to pick him up. “Take him to the med bay! He’s reopened one of his wounds!”

Thayer and Calder picked up the unconscious Kylo while Sonya, Markus, and the other two members, Jax and Draven, followed behind them as they rushed to the med bay. “What happened in there?” Thayer asked as they made a sharp right and almost ran into some stormtroopers.

“Snoke tortured him, what do you think happened? The wound probably reopened when Snoke tossed him halfway across the room.” Sonya darted around them to open the doors. They carried him inside and laid him on one of the beds. Jax grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open Kylo’s shirt. The fabric was beginning to stick to the skin, and blood was pouring from the wound. Sonya hip-checked Jax out of the way and looked the wound over. “Get me some towels and some alcohol. We’ve got to clean the wound before we reseal it.”

Someone rushed over to one of the cabinets and dug around. They returned a moment later and with the towels and a bottle of alcohol. She poured the alcohol onto the wound and then pressed the towels against it. “Did he tear the stitching?” Calder asked.

“Yes,” she gritted her teeth. “I bet you that bastard Snoke did it too. He cried out in pain right before Snoke tossed him. Probably made the wound worse too.”

“You can’t call the Supreme Leader a bastard,” Draven spoke, his voice deep and rough. “You know what will happen if you speak ill of him.”

Sonya shot Draven a look, “He knows exactly how I think of him. I don’t think me calling him names will do anything.” She looked at Jax, “Wake one of the medical droids, they can close the wound up now.” Jax walked over to where one the medical droids was powered down and began the process of waking it up. Once it was ready and came over to Kylo and Sonya backed away and watched it work. It was slow and methodical making sure there was no internal bleeding or any other kind of damage. She stood back and watched as it stitched Kylo up, chewing on her lip hoping that Snoke hadn’t done anything else to him. Once the droid was done it turned and headed back to the wall to power down once again. Sonya turned to the other Knights.

Calder looked behind her to where Kylo was laying, “I guess you’ll stay until he wakes.”

She nodded, “I will.”

Jax, Draven, and Markus turned and left the med bay. Thayer and Calder stayed for a moment. “Do you want some company?” Thayer asked.

She sat on one of the other beds in the med bay and shrugged suddenly feeling very drained, “If you want to. I’m not going to make you stay here with me.”

“He’s our friend too,” Calder said quietly.

“I don’t think he would see us as friends,” Thayer said with a little laugh. “He’s so stoic all the time.”

That brought a little smile to her face, “He has his moments. I think he just doesn’t want to let anyone in. He also feels like he has something to prove, being the grandson of Darth Vader and all that.”

“Can you imagine being the grandson of Darth Vader and the son of a smuggler and a princess, then on top of that being the nephew of Skywalker?” Calder let out a low whistle. “Talk about living up to the family name.”

She looked at them, “What do you think our lives would be like if we hadn’t all been taken that night?”

The other two looked at her, a solemn feeling descending over the three of them. “I try not to think about that,” Thayer admitted. “We’re here and we have a job to do. It’s better to be on the winning side than on a side that’s dying. The old ways are dying. Luke Skywalker is the last Jedi. Once he’s gone the old ways will be gone for good.” She wanted to argue that Luke wasn’t the last, but she knew that they would never agree with her.

“It’ll be for the best,” Calder said. “Snoke’s been obsessed with finding Skywalker since he disappeared all those years ago. And with the Republic gone and the Resistance exposed things will become easier for all of us. We can finally stop the majority of the fighting and just rule the galaxy like Snoke promised.”

There was a groaning sound coming from Kylo’s side of the room and all three of them turned to look at him. He sat up and blinked several times. He looked over at the Knights sitting in front of them. “What happened? Why am I back in the med bay?”  
“When Snoke tortured you he managed to reopen one of your wounds, plus when he tossed you, you landed pretty hard. We brought you here to make sure nothing major happened,” Sonya told him. “You’re fine now. You can probably go back to your room.”

Kylo went to stand, but nearly fell over, “I think I’ll need some help getting back to my room.”

Calder and Thayer lifted him up. Calder looked at Sonya, “You coming with us?”

She shook her head, “I think I’ll just head back to my room, the two of you seem to have things under control.” They nodded and started helping Kylo out of the room. She sat there for a moment longer before heading out herself.

When she made it back to her room she heard a muffled beeping She walked over to her pillow and pulled out the comm device, she had a message waiting for her. She opened it and a hologram of Poe appeared. “Sonya, I know you’re probably busy right now, but I wanted to let you know that we’re evacuating the Ileenium system right now. Since the First Order knows we’re here they’ll be heading here next to destroy us. When we land somewhere safer I’ll contact you. I hope everything is okay.” The hologram of Poe disappeared and she closed the comm device.

He was right, now that the First Order knew where they were and since their plans for destroying the Ileenium system had fallen through they would personally go there and destroy them with guns and brute force. They had to hurry though because the First Order was probably already on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Kylo made his way to Sonya’s room. He was wearing his mask and Sonya briefly wondered if it hurt his wounds. Despite what had happened the day before seemed to be doing better. If he didn’t have any more run-ins with Snoke then he should be able to remove his bandages within the next week. “Get ready, you’re to join General Hux on the Finalizer. You’re going to attack the Resistance base before they can escape.”

She nodded her head numbly and closed her door. She dressed and grabbed everything she might need. She still had some clothes on the Finalizer, so she didn’t bring much. She met Kylo in the spacecraft hanger and looked around for the other Knights, but they were nowhere to be seen. “Where are the others?” She asked out of curiosity.

“Snoke called them all to him this morning and is sending them on a mission elsewhere. You are to join Hux on the Finalizer and help assist with the destruction of the rest of the Resistance.” She climbed on-board the transport ship and turned back to look at Kylo. “I will join you shortly, but I have other business that I have to attend to here.”

“All right,” she turned and walked farther into the transport ship. They took off shortly after that. She was surrounded by stormtroopers, all of them battle ready just in case they had to lead a ground assault against the Resistance base. She prayed that they were already well on their way somewhere else by now. But she knew what the Resistance base held. It would take them a full day to get everything out of there that was important. When they landed on the Star Destroyer she headed to the main bridge where General Hux was shouting out orders.

He turned when he heard the doors open, “Ah good you’re here. Get ready to head to lightspeed, everyone of great importance is here.”

She came to a stop beside him, “What do you want me to do while I’m here?”

He looked down at her and sneered, “Nothing. Just stay out of my way.”

She merely shrugged and went to take a spot up on the back wall to watch what was going on. If he didn’t want her help then she wasn’t going to get in the way. It would be more fun to watch him fail anyway. A moment after she took up the spot on the back wall they jumped to lightspeed. They zoomed through space leaving behind Snoke’s ship. She relaxed a little being far away from Snoke, but she wondered what kind of business Kylo had to attend to while he was still on the ship. Was he meeting with Snoke again? Was Snoke lying and going to tell Kylo about what he had found out about her? She shoved those thoughts aside, she didn’t want to be thinking about that stuff right now, especially since she no longer had her mask to hide her features.

A moment later they dropped out of lightspeed and she saw the Ileenium system in front of her. She saw several large ships and a few transport ships zooming in the direction of the larger ships. They were right in the middle of their evacuation. “Get me online with Captain Canady,” Hux ordered. The man in question appeared in front of them. “Captain Canady, it appears that they are in the middle of their evacuation. Prepare the canons and fire when ready.”

“Of course General Hux, the Resistance scum won’t be around for much longer.” The hologram of Captain Canady disappeared and Sonya looked over at the Dreadnought where Captain Canady was preparing the canons.

Sonya could feel the excitement rolling off Hux in waves. This was a major moment for him. He would go down in history as the man who took down the Resistance. She turned back to the people on her ship, watching them interact with one another. How could they all believe that this was a good side to be on? She knew she was no better than them, but at least she didn’t blindly follow orders all the time. She still had some sense of humanity left in her. A moment later she sensed him. He was close, and that’s when she saw an X-Wing flying directly for the Dreadnought. She stood up a bit straighter and wondered what the hell he was doing. He was the only one out there, was he trying to get himself killed?

She had told him that flyboys like him were always trying to be heroic, doing stupid shit like this and she had been a hundred percent correct. “Turn around dumbass,” she murmured under her breath as she watched him get closer and closer. Worry began to gnaw at her. The others had noticed him to, they had picked him up on their scanners as he approached.

One of the officers looked up at General Hux, “Sir the pilot is hailing us.”

Hux looked at the officer and said, “Open communications lines.”

A moment later the sound of Poe’s voice filled the room, “Yeah, I’m looking for General Hux. I have a message for him from the Resistance.”

Hux stuck out his chest and said, “This is General Hux, and whatever you have to say will fall on deaf ears. There will be no surrendering to the First Order. We will decimate what is left of the Resistance and the galaxy will be ours for the taking. Tell General Organa that she has failed.”

There was a moment of silence and Sonya wondered if Poe was going to respond when, “I’m waiting.”

Hux looked at the officer who had patched him through, “He can hear me right?” The officer nodded. “You are speaking with General Hux, you and the Resistance are finished. There is nowhere left for you to run.”

“Hello? Hux? Is he here?” Everyone on the bridge was looking around in confusion, Poe should be able to hear what General Hux was saying. Sonya was fighting off a small smile, he was playing with Hux. Distracting him. “You know the tall, skinny guy that looks like he’s never seen the sun a day in his life? Probably thinks he’s god’s gift to women.” Sonya bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Hux was clearly getting frustrated with this, his cheeks were flushed and his hands were clenched tightly together. “You are speaking to General Hux! Can you hear me?”

There was a sigh from Poe’s end and he said, “Look I don’t have all day to wait around and to tell him what I have to tell him. If you see him let him know that his mother says hello.” The line went dead and Sonya pushed herself off the wall as she saw Poe’s X-Wing speeding for the Dreadnought. She knew right then and there that she was in love with a madman. She held her breath as the Dreadnought’s canons began to fire on Poe. But then their canons began to explode. 

She knew that Poe was good, but she never knew he was this good. Then again she had never seen him in action before. The next thing she knew the TIE Fighters came after him, and he was in trouble, but he managed to take out one and then the other two before swinging around and taking the last one out. She let out a little breath she had been holding, her heart was hammering in her chest. Then she saw the Resistance bombers making their approach. They were going to blow the Dreadnought up. Hux was raving mad, but she couldn’t hear a word he was saying.

She couldn’t tear her gaze away from the carnage in front of her. One by one X-Wings and bombing ships went down. She knew Poe was still all right. She could still feel him out there, he was scared and sad all at the same time. He was watching his friends and allies dying out there as they tried desperately to stop the First Order from blowing up their base. She prayed that this plan of theirs worked. There was only one bomber left and she watched as it dropped its bombs and blew the dreadnought up. Poe and the others made their way back to the Resistance ship. The bridge was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. No one was quite sure what to say or do or how that had even just happened.

“General Hux,” everyone turned to the lone voice that spoke. “Supreme Leader Snoke would like a word with you.”

Sonya’s eyes flickered over to Hux, he was nervous but was trying to mask it as best he could. “Good, that’s… good. I’ll take his call in my chambers.” A second later a hologram of Snoke appeared and he did not look pleased.

“General Hux, what happened?” Hux opened his mouth to respond, but he was thrown to the floor with a sickening crack and dragged before being spun around. He shakily pushed himself up so that he was kneeling before Snoke. “How could you let the Resistance get away?!”

“We haven’t yet sir! We can track them through lightspeed. In a matter of minutes, we will be right on top of them and they will be dangerously low on fuel.”

Snoke’s frown deepened, “I hope you are correct General Hux.” Then he was gone and Hux stood on shaky legs.

“Get back to work,” he snapped at the officers. He then exited the bridge to go get himself cleaned up.

Sonya left the bridge shortly after that to head to her room. They were already racing through space at lightspeed and would catch up with the Resistance ships in a matter of minutes. She pulled out the comm device, it rang and rang until Poe finally picked up, “Poe! What the hell were you thinking?”

“Were you there?” He asked with a laugh, not troubled at all by the angry woman on the other end of the call.

“Yes! You could have gotten yourself killed!” She shook her head, “I don’t have time to yell at you right now, I called to warn you. We’re tracking you through lightspeed. You have to warn the others, we’ll be where you are in a matter of minutes.”

The smile disappeared from Poe’s face, “How the hell is that even possible?”

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “I didn’t even know they were creating something like that, but once we arrive our cannons will fire on you, you have to be ready.”

“I’ll warn the others. And don’t worry about me, I know what I’m doing when it comes to flying.”

She rolled her eyes, “Sometimes I severely doubt that. Just be safe and don’t do anything stupid like that again.”

“Part of the job description love, it’s not the first time and it’s most certainly not the last.” He looked around and stopped someone, “Tell General Organa that they’re tracking us through lightspeed. Prepare for an attack.” He looked back at Sonya. “I should go, they’re going to need me and Finn woke up. I have to make sure he’s okay. He’s worried about Rey.”

“Go, I have to get back to before people question where I went.” She bit her lip and then said, “Please be careful.”

“I will, stay safe,” and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Didn’t have time to make an edit for this chapter. Plus I haven’t found photos that really go along with it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Restitance has moved out of range of the First Order ships, but how long will they last? Sonya is visited in a dream by some old Jedi Masters.

Sonya made her way back to the main bridge after her conversation with Poe. Hux was there, the blood had been cleaned up, but his mood had not improved. “We’re almost there sir,” one of the female officers told him. “They won’t be expecting a thing.” Sonya hoped that she had given the Resistance enough time to prepare for an attack.

“And if they try to jump to lightspeed again they’ll be out of fuel and we’ll have them.” Hux grinned evilly as he stared out the window at the stars as they zoomed by in streaks. Sonya had resumed her position on the wall and watched the stars pass her by. She stood up a bit straighter when she heard Hux say, “Snoke will be joining our little fleet when we arrive. His ship will arrive seconds after ours. Let’s not embarrass ourselves.” There was a tightness in his voice, he didn’t want to be embarrassed like he had when the Resistance had gotten away from them.

They dropped out of lightspeed and Sonya saw the Resistance ships in front of her. Leia, Poe, BB-8, and countless others were on those ships. She hoped that her warning had given them enough time to figure something out. Then she sensed Kylo and Snoke. His ship had arrived. TIE Fighters zoomed past the ship and she caught a glimpse of Kylo’s ship. He was here and he was angry, something had happened. She kept a lock on his emotions and then something like shock ran through him, he was warring with himself about something. She knew it probably had something to do with his mother being on board that ship. They slipped past the Resistance ship’s shields and began to fire. General Hux started calling out orders for them to begin to fire. Green beams of light began to streak toward the Resistance’s ship. The shields wouldn’t hold long against the barrage it would face.

She felt the fear coming from the passengers on the Resistance ship. She knew that they all thought this was the end. Especially now that Snoke’s ship had joined the rest of the First Order ships after them. Sonya looked around desperately for something that could help her stall the attack in any way, but her hands were tied. To help the Resistance now would seal her fate. She walked up beside General Hux, “How long will their shields hold?”

He grinned down at her, “At this rate, not long. We just have to keep up the barrage. We’ll break through in a matter of minutes if we’re lucky.”

There was an explosion and for a moment she felt Poe’s fear. He had been near the explosion. He was still alive, but she had no way of knowing what kind of condition he was in. That was when she noticed the Resistance ship was pulling out of range of the First Order’s canons. She saw several of the TIE Fighters and Kylo’s ship heading back toward Snoke’s larger vessel. “Excuse me, I need to check in with Kylo.” She turned and left the bridge with Hux looking after her. She made it to her room and found a comm device other than the one that Poe had given her. She called Kylo and he answered moments later. “What happened out there?”

“Leia is dead,” he told her. “She was shot into space once the bridge was destroyed. They’ve pulled out of range and we were sent back to the ship where we would be safer.”

She wanted to say something to him about his mother, but she thought it best to just keep her mouth shut. And she was too shocked to think of anything else to say to him. She hadn’t been expecting to hear that Leia had been killed. “Is there anything you need me to do? Do you want me to come back to the ship or stay here with Hux?”

“Come back to Snoke’s ship, there’s nothing else you can do there right now.” He looked behind him, “I have to head to the medical bay. Meet me there, I’ll be removing my bandages today.”

“I’ll be there soon,” she ended the call and headed for the main bridge. Hux was standing by the large windows watching the Resistance ship. “General Hux,” he turned to face her. “Kylo has called me back to Supreme Leader Snoke’s ship. Is there anything you need before I leave?”

His eyebrow arched slightly, “No, I believe we have everything under control here. Tell your precious Kylo Ren that the next time he sends you to my ship to actually have a use for you here. We didn’t need you here.”

“Someone has to make sure you’re doing your job competently Hux,” she grinned maliciously at him. “After all you did fail in taking the Resistance out when they were at their most vulnerable.” He opened his mouth to respond, but she was already walking out of the room. The transport ship took her directly to Snoke’s ship and from there she went to find Kylo. He was in the med bay that he had been in the day that Snoke had tortured him. He was sitting there calmly as the med droid worked at the bandage covering the saber wound. “It looks like it healed well,” she commented once she got a good view of his face once the droid had moved.

The only thing that moved were his eyes as he looked at her, “Yes, now if the others would just heal as quickly as this one did.”

“How are they?” Her eyes drifted down to the wound that Snoke had reopened the day after Starkiller Base had been destroyed. “No more unfortunate accidents I hope.”

“No, they’re fine now.” Kylo suddenly went stiff and he looked away from her towards the door of the med bay. He waved off the droid, his eyes darting back and forth. A moment later he jerked backward as if he had been shot. Sonya thought she heard the faint sound of a blaster going off. Kylo stood and began moving forward towards the door. Sonya watched him in confusion. She followed him in the hall, but his conversation wasn’t making any sense. He was trying to compel someone to bring him Skywalker. Then something about not being able to see whoever he was talking to surroundings. She felt the Force surrounding him, it was thick almost tangible, like she could reach out and touch it with her own fingers.

“Kylo?” She asked hesitantly. A moment later he turned around and faced Sonya, “I saw her.” Sonya didn’t need him to explain. She knew who he was talking about. “It was like she was standing in front of me. Did you see her?”

“No,” Sonya shook her head. “But I felt the Force, it was so thick, I’ve never felt it like that before.”

“She wasn’t doing it on her own, Force projections like that take everything out of you. They kill you. And for someone who is untrained like her it should have killed her instantly, but it didn’t.” He seemed to be in a state of confusion, like he was talking to her but not quite at the same time.

Sonya moved closer to him, “Should you go to Snoke and ask him what this was?” As much as she hated suggesting it to him she knew that Snoke may be the only one that could tell Kylo what had just happened to him.

He shook his head, “No, not yet. I want to see if it happens again. If it does then maybe I can figure out what’s going on.” He started heading toward his room.

Sonya stood in the hall not quite sure what to do now. She decided to continue following him. She was silent as they walked side by side. She peaked at him and saw the gears turning in his mind about all that had just happened. She wondered what was going on between the two of them. Rey and Kylo seemed to share a weird bond with one another. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of it yet. She knew that this could potentially be a good thing. Rey was strong in the Force, she was also fighting with the Resistance. Maybe she could be the missing link Sonya need to free Kylo from the First Order.

When they got back to his room she stopped at the door and watched him enter his room. “Is there anything you require from me right now?”

He turned to her as if realizing that she was still with him, “No, you can do other things.” With that his door slide closed in front of her.

She headed back to her room and sat on the bed. She pulled her tablet out of her bedside table and began flipping through the reports others had given. There was nothing interesting there and she found herself drifting off to sleep.

 

_She was standing in the middle of a field, she was wearing her Knights uniform, but she was alone, there was no one else around, there was no screaming. The sun was shining down on her and she could hear the sound of strange birds singing from the trees in the distance. She did a three sixty and tried to figure out what planet she was on. That was when she saw a figure heading in her direction. As the person got closer she saw that it was Poe and he was smiling at her. When he got closer he wrapped his arms around her and said, “Why are you still in your Knight uniform? I thought you had left that life behind.”_

_Sonya was startled for a moment, “What?”_

_Poe laughed, “I know you miss him, but come on Sonya you’re with the Resistance now. There’s no reason to hold onto old things.” He bent down and kissed her cheek and then her neck. “If you don’t like the clothes we got you then we can find something else for you to wear. I’m sure Rey has somethings that would suit you. The two of you are about the same size.”_

_Sonya pushed him back, “What are you talking about? I’m still with the First Order.”_

_Poe gave her a confused look, “You told me that you left. You told me that you couldn’t lead a double life anymore. And plus you said you couldn’t go back or they would kill you for betraying them.”_

_Sonya was beginning to find it hard to breathe, “Why would I leave when I told you hundreds of times why I couldn’t? That I had to stay for Kylo’s sake. That I had unfinished business there with him.”_

_“Sonya that was months ago. You killed Kylo after he tried to blow up my ship. We’re about to go on our last mission to finish off the rest of the First Order.”_

_She had killed Kylo? When had this happened? How did she have no memory of it? She began to claw at her clothes, the planet had seemed to be growing hotter. “I can’t breathe,” she forced the words out of her mouth before collapsing to the ground. The next thing she knew she was kneeling before four figures in a darkened room. She pushed herself to her feet. “Who are you?”_

_The four men looked at one another. “Remnants from a time long since passed,” said the dark-skinned man._

_The youngest of the group rolled his eyes, “Master Windu don’t be so dramatic.”_

_Sonya’s eyes widened, “Master Windu? You’re Mace Windu?”_

_The man in question smiled at her, “Yes, I am.”_

_“Then that must mean you’re Master Yoda.” She looked down at the little green alien._

_“Yoda, I am. Very wise, you are,” the little green alien chuckled and looked pleased._

_She looked at the other two men, “Then you two are?”_

_The older one of the two turned to the younger and said, “Kids these days, they don’t know their history.” He turned back to her and said, “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi.”_

_“And I am Anakin Skywalker.”_

_Sonya stood there not quite processing what they were saying to her. She was standing before some of the greatest Jedi in history. “Why are you here?”_

_“We’re here because we wanted to give you some advice,” Mace said. “We know what you’re trying to do and it’s a tricky road you’re going down.”_

_Anakin nodded, “I know my grandson believes what he’s doing is what I would want, but he couldn’t be farther from the truth. When I destroyed my Master to save my son I had hoped that the Empire and its beliefs would die with me, but some things do not stay buried for long.”_

_“As you may have figured Snoke is using Ben Solo because of who his mother, uncle, and grandfather are and were. Ben is strong with the Force, and Snoke thinks that with Kylo in his corner he can make the galaxy bend to his will,” Obi-Wan said. “And while you may be trying to stop that from happening you are also going to get yourself killed.”_

_“If that’s what it takes then I’ll do it,” she said._

_“What was it you told that Resistance pilot?” Mace asked her with a small smile on his face. “’Willing to go down if it makes you look heroic.’ I believe is what you said.”_

_“That’s different, I’m not doing this because I want to look like a hero, I’m doing this because it is the right thing to do.”_

_“Is it?” Yoda asked. “Wish to save young Solo you do, but end in tragedy it will.”_

_“The girl,” Anakin said. “She will be his saving grace or his downfall. You have to let them go down this road. The Force is connecting them through a Force Bond. You have the right idea about the Grey Jedi Order. They have to get there of their own accord.”_

_Obi-Wan pointed to her, “And you can help the girl realize that.”_

_“I can?”_

_Mace nodded, “When the time comes you will make a decision, you will wind up on one side of the war, but if you choose to join the Resistance you will help the girl.”_

_“And if I don’t choose to go with the Resistance?”_

_A cloud of unease hung over the room, “The future is uncertain. Even we don’t know what will happen, but we can see an idea of what. Like Master Windu said, in the near future you will make a decision and you will end up on one side or the other. You will give up something great from the side that you do not choose.” Anakin moved closer to her. “Be a better judge of right and wrong than I was. If I had done things differently then things may not have turned out like they did.”_

_Mace cleared his throat, “We’ve said all we can, the choice is now in your hands. May the Force be with you Sonya.” And with that they were all gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> No aesthetic again because I haven't had time, but I may add one later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds out about Sonya's little secret, and makes her choose between him and joining Poe and the Resistance. Sonya is torn, not sure what she should do. The Jedi Masters warned her about this. What will she give up? Who will she give up?

Sonya woke with a start. She could still hear the cannons firing on the Resistance ship, she relaxed a little knowing Poe was still safe. Her mind was swimming with all the information she had just been given. Both dreams had shaken her a little, but she was also a little starstruck that four of the greatest Jedi Masters had come to her in a Force vision. She had never expected to have such an honor bestowed upon her. Kylo had wanted to see his grandfather for years, had waited for his Force ghost to show up and tell him that he was proud of all the work he had done. Although Kylo had been waiting for Darth Vader to show, not Anakin Skywalker. Anakin clearly didn’t want anyone to continue the legacy he had left behind as Vader.

She exited her room and walked down the hall feeling a little less than enthusiastic about the message the Jedi Masters had given her. How did they expect her to choose a side of the war? Of course she would choose the side Kylo was on. But there was something at the back of her mind nagging at her saying that she may not choose him. Snoke had been right when he said her heart was conflicted. She had someone else in her life that she cared about now. Someone she cared whether they lived or died.  
She felt like screaming, she felt like she was being torn in two. The universe was playing some sick joke on her.

She didn’t even notice that Kylo had approached her. “Sonya?” She jumped a little at his voice, she looked up and saw that he had his helmet off. She had wondered where it was. “Are you all right? You seem troubled, you feel troubled.”

She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself, “I’m fine, I just didn’t sleep well. Had bad dreams,” she mumbled the last part.

He cocked his head to the side studying his protege. He had never seen her so troubled before. She was usually more confident than this. “All right, I wanted to let you know that I saw her again. I believe the Force is connecting us, how and why I have no idea—” She could feel his fascination with Rey. He felt protective of her, and she knew that he hadn’t gone to Snoke for help yet. Something was holding him back, almost as if he didn’t want Snoke to touch her. He wanted to protect her from the brutality Snoke would unleash on her just like he had with the others. 

“It’s called a Force Bond,” she blurted out. She remembered that was what the men in her dream had told her. “I vaguely remember hearing about them, it didn’t occur to me until last night,” she lied. “I think it normally connects Masters and their apprentices.”

Kylo seemed intrigued by this, “Good work Sonya, I’m glad that mystery has been solved.” He was still eying her, “Are you sure everything is all right?”

“Yes,” she said tersely. “I’m going to go find something to eat.” With that she stomped off down the hall.

 

Kylo watched her leave, it was like she couldn’t get away from him fast enough. He knew that she was acting strangely because of something other than bad dreams. Since he had sent her on that mission something had changed inside her. She was more conflicted than normal, but there was something else. She cared for someone, someone that wasn’t him. He wasn’t troubled by the fact that she fancied someone, if she wanted to have relations with someone in the First Order he wasn’t going to stop her. But something told him that she wasn’t having these feelings for anyone in the First Order, she despised everyone but him, and he knew that most of the First Order feared her too much to even strike up a conversation with her.

She disappeared from his view and before he could reconsider he headed toward her room. He paused in front of the door. He trusted her, he had no reason to go into her room and look through her things. But on the other hand if she was going behind his back and lying to him he needed to know. He opened the door and stepped inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It appeared to be in order like it always was. He moved through her room opening drawers and spaces in the wall meant for storage. He didn’t find anything. When he didn’t discover anything he felt relieved, but he paused as he began to pass by her bed.

He looked over and a nagging feeling told him to check the bed. He moved over and swiped his hand under the pillows, his fingers hit something hard. He grabbed whatever it was and dragged it out. He eyed the device and discovered it was meant to be used for communications. But she carried her's on her at all times, so why was this one hidden under her pillow?

He opened the device and watched as it began to transmit a signal to whoever was waiting on the other end. A moment later he saw a hologram of the Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron. “Sonya what are you doing—” Poe froze when he noticed that it wasn’t Sonya calling him. “What did you do with Sonya?” Poe demanded. “Where is she?”

“She’s training with the other Knights,” Kylo informed him calmly, a lie, but Poe didn’t need to know the truth. Why was she in contact with the Resistance pilot? How did she even know who he was? She had told him that she hadn’t found any trace of him on Jakku. How had she gotten a hold of the comm device? Despite his calm tone he could feel the anger rising up inside of him. 

“I swear to god if you hurt her Ren, I’ll kill you myself,” Poe spat at him, fear taking him over. Poe knew that if Kylo knew Sonya was talking to him then things weren’t going to end well. He knew how the First Order treated traitors, he knew that if the Order got a hold of Finn they would publicly execute him and make a spectacle of his death. It would be even worse with Sonya since she was a Knight of Ren.

Kylo knew that Dameron was scared, he could hear the fear in his voice. And threatening to kill Kylo if he harmed Sonya meant that he felt something for her as well. “Do you care for my Knight, Dameron?” Kylo chuckled, “I knew she was feeling conflicted, but I had no idea that a boy was the issue. Let alone Resistance scum, I thought she had better taste.” 

“Ren!” Kylo had no doubt that if Poe could throw a punch at him right now he would.

“Goodbye Dameron.” Kylo shut off the comm device and crushed it in his hands. He exited the room and grabbed a passing stormtrooper, “Bring Sonya to my room. She and I have a lot to discuss.”

 

On the Resistance ship Poe was going crazy. How had Ren found the comm device that Poe had given her? What was he going to do? He had half a mind to rush over there and save her, but he knew the moment he hopped on board one of the ships he would be shot down. With all their focus on the Resistance ship, Poe wouldn’t have a chance. Plus he had to stay here and wait for Finn and Rose to return, they were the Resistance’s only chance of escaping alive. He would just have to trust that Sonya would be okay.

But he couldn’t help but pace back and forth, he tried calling the device back, but nothing worked. He knew that Ren had destroyed it. “Please be okay,” he prayed.

 

Sonya was sitting alone in the mess hall eating something that resembled soup, but she couldn’t taste anything. She was still too lost in thought to think of anything else. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a stormtrooper approached her and told her that Kylo wanted to have a talk with her. She simply nodded and let the trooper lead her to Kylo. She wondered what he wanted and what she was going to have to do now. The trooper dropped her off and promptly left. She knocked on the door.   
“You may come in Sonya,” there was a hard edge to Kylo’s voice. She stepped inside and saw that he had his back to her, his hands clasped behind his back. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Alarms started to go off inside her head and she knew that she was in deep shit. “Kylo, you’re the one that called me here. Is there something you need me to do?”

Kylo turned and she saw the anger in his eyes, He held out a fist to her and when he opened his hand she saw the broken pieces of a comm device there. Icy dread spread through her body. “I think you left some details out of your story about your time away from the Star Destroyer and the base.”

“Kylo, I—” She couldn’t think of an excuse. There was nothing she could say to make this look better. “How did you figure it out?”  
Kylo narrowed his eyes at her, “I’ve known something was off for a while, you’ve seemed more conflicted than normal. I brushed it off, I know that the light still calls to you. It calls to me and I know you’ve felt my conflict. But today something was different. I could sense another emotion, you cared about someone, in a romantic sense. I figured it wasn’t anyone on the base, they either hate you or are afraid of you. So I went to your room to just make sure everything was okay. To prove that my worries were unjustified, but I was unfortunately proven right.”

Sonya flinched and looked away from his steely gaze, “I did it for you.”

“You fell for a Resistance pilot for me,” he scoffed. “I highly doubt that.”

“No!” She cried out, finally looking at him. “I wanted to keep the map to Skywalker away from the First Order. I only teamed up with Poe because I figured he would make sure it got back to the Resistance. Kylo, I know you still feel conflicted I thought that if the Resistance managed to bring Skywalker back then he could help you. Maybe he could help you find a balance within yourself. You struggle so much… and I hoped that he would help get you away from Snoke.”

“Skywalker is why I left!” He yelled at her. She flinched away from him. When she looked at him again she saw several emotions swirling in his eyes. He looked as if she had stabbed him. Which in a sense she kind of had. “He tried to murder me in my sleep all because he was afraid of the darkness inside me. I saved you because I could sense the conflict in you as well and I knew that if he was willing to murder his own nephew who was to stop him from murdering you!”

Sonya’s mouth opened slightly. That didn’t sound like Master Skywalker at all. Why would he kill his own nephew? “Well I was only trying to save you!” She yelled back at him. “That’s the only reason why I’m still here! And the reason why I haven’t joined Poe! I can’t help it that I’m falling in love with the stupid pilot!” She clamped her mouth shut, her eyes widening some.

Kylo looked at her with such contempt, she had never seen him so angry before in all her life. He looked betrayed, and she guessed she had betrayed him by falling in love with the enemy. “Just leave, if what you say is true and you love the pilot then there’s no reason for you to be here any longer. You should run now before the others get to you. Because why would you want to be here with me when you have him?” He practically spat the words at her. “Everyone always seems to leave me anyway.” For the first time in all the years that she had been with him, she felt his pain, the hurt, and the scared little boy that he kept locked away deep inside himself.

“I don’t want to leave you,” she said, desperation lacing her voice. “Please Kylo, I am still loyal to you. Things went farther than I thought they would.”

“I knew I should have done something when I sensed the change in you, you’ve always been a free spirit, but I never said anything because you were loyal. You did everything I ever asked you. I trusted you, something I don’t do often.” He sneered at her. “You would let this all go for a Resistance pilot, it’s sickening.”

“You would do it for Rey!” She spat at him. She knew she had shocked him when she brought up her name. “She makes you think for yourself, she makes you stronger. There’s a reason why you haven’t told Snoke about the Force Bond yet because you don’t want him to taint it. I had hoped she would help push you away from Snoke, but I see that you’re still his dog.” Years of frustrations were bubbling over, if he was going to make her hurt she was going to do the same to him. “You don’t think I don’t know. I know you’ve taken an interest in her, and it’s not just because she is your equal. Years I’ve been with you and you have never looked at another woman the way you look at her. Don’t question me when you are doing the exact same thing.”

“I do not care about some scavenger from a backwater world,” he stood to his full height. “I see her as someone who could help further our cause.”

Righteous anger burned through Sonya as she stared at him. “Bullshit, that is a lie and we both know it. Don’t think you can hide your true feelings from me Kylo, I’ve been your shadow for years now. I know you better than you think I do.”

“We are not going to have this discussion because it is getting us nowhere. I’m going to make you choose Sonya, me or the pilot.” He looked down at her and for once she felt small. She wanted a hole to be blown in the side of the ship so she would be sucked into space. She couldn’t choose between Kylo and Poe. They were both apart of her, and she cared for both of them.

She blinked back tears, “Don’t make me do this Kylo. I still want to be there for you.”

“You can’t be with the First Order and with a Resistance pilot. You have to make a choice Sonya.” His voice was cruel and unforgiving. “If you choose him out of respect for our years together, I will let you leave this ship. I will give you whatever time the Resistance has left to be with the pilot. I’ll let you die with them rather than in an embarrassing show that Hux will undoubtedly demand. If you choose to stay here then it will be as if nothing happened. Things can go back to the way they were.”

Sonya’s nails dug into her palms drawing blood. She looked out the window into the blackness of space. Poe was out there somewhere, waiting for her to choose him, to come join him and the Resistance. Waiting for her to be with him. But she couldn’t turn her back on Kylo. She couldn’t lose him for something that may never work out. No one in the Resistance would trust her. She was a Knight of Ren, who would want to trust one of her kind? The old Jedi Masters were right, she would have to give up something great to be on one side or the other. “I’ll stay,” she whispered.

Kylo nodded his head once, “Good. I don’t have anything for you to do right now. I’ll come find you once the Resistance has been dealt with, we still have much to do.”

She stalked out of the room without another word and rushed back to her room. Once she was safely locked inside she slumped against the door. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she looked toward the window. “I’m sorry Poe,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order is about to Destroy the Resistance. Sonya is struggling with her decision to stay. It's tearing her apart inside, she doesn't know how much more she can take being apart of the First Order and seeing them reign with an iron fist. When the First Order ships are destroyed and Kylo now becomes the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Sonya is faced with another choice. The same choice as before, but this time there will be no turning back once she makes it.

A few hours later Sonya stood beside Kylo on the main bridge and watched as the last support ship the Resistance had was shot down. An awkwardness hung between them, and Sonya knew it would take awhile for their relationship to go back to the way it was before. She glanced at him and saw his jaw clench so she turned her attention back to the Resistance. All that was left was the main ship and it was slowly running on empty. Hux had joined them on Snoke’s ship and they were all watching the spectacle together. “It’s only a matter of time now,” he said with a twisted smile. “Soon the Resistance will be nothing but a memory.”  She gritted her teeth in an attempt to keep from snapping at him or using the Force on him.  Kylo merely slid his eyes over to her sensing the direction her emotions were headed in.

Sonya could feel Poe’s distress, she wondered if it was over her or because he would be dying in a few hours, or maybe it was both. She had figured when Kylo found the comm device that he had called to see who was waiting on the other end and discovered she had been in contact with Poe. “I think I’m going to go train for a bit. It’s a waste of perfectly good time watching the Resistance slowly dying.” Kylo finally looked down knowing the real reason why she didn’t want to watch. 

Hux merely shrugged not sensing a difference in her, “Suit yourself. I shall fetch you when the ship is about to be destroyed. Everyone should watch such a sight. It’s a good day in the First Order’s history, the day that marks the beginning of our reign.”

Sonya didn’t say anything else she just slipped from the room and headed to the training room. She pulled the training dummies out and set them up. She unclipped her saber from her belt and ignited it. The purple blade hummed and she moved forward swiftly, cutting through the soft exterior of the training dummy. She imagined Hux’s face, and Snoke’s, and anyone else who had ever angered her over the years on the dummies as she moved through the room cutting each of them into pieces.  But even imagining her enemies faces didn't cool the fire burning inside her.  It only made her angrier as she wished it was really them in that training room and not just the dummies.

When the last dummy was gone she fell to her knees and let out a strangled cry. She found it hard to breathe much like she had in her dream. She didn’t know how long she stayed on the floor just breathing in fighting off the panic that was rising up inside of her. She didn’t want to feel this way. She had always thought she was stronger than this, that she wouldn’t resort to breaking down on the floor over something like this. But she was so overwhelmed with everything. Her breakdown wasn’t just because of Poe, but because of everything that was happening around her. Her broken relationship with Kylo, the First Order taking control of the galaxy, the freedom that was about to be stripped from people, all the fighting and death catching up to her now. 

She pulled herself to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had been there for hours sitting alone in the training room. She knew that Hux and the others would be coming to get her soon. The Resistance ship had to almost be out of fuel by now. She didn’t want them to see her in the state that she was in. She was about to head back to the main bridge when she felt Kylo’s distress. She felt anger as well. She rushed from the training room following the feeling, letting it pull her towards him. She had been so wrapped up in her own problems that she hadn’t even sensed something was off. 

She was almost at the elevator that led to the throne room when the ship lurched and Sonya nearly lost her balance. She braced herself against the wall and looked around trying to pinpoint where that had come from. What was that?  But she didn't have time to figure it out, she had to get to Kylo.  She made it to the elevators and got on, she was shaking, something didn't feel right.  She couldn't sense Snoke, and Kylo's Force signiture was fainter than normal.   

When the doors open she let out a little gasp of the sight she found. The throne room was in shambles. The red walls had caught fire and were raining down all around the room. The praetorian guards were also dead on the floor along with Snoke cut in two. Pieces of the First Order Star Destroyers were floating freely and the Resistance ship was gone. She didn’t have time to worry about that at the moment. She had to find out what happened in here first.

Her eyes scanned the room when she saw Kylo laying on the floor. From this distance she couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not. “No!” She ran over to him and rolled him over. His hair was wet with sweat, but other than that he seemed to be unharmed. She felt for a pulse and found one, he was still alive just unconscious. Relief washed over her and she closed her eyes.

A second later the door opened and Hux entered the room. “What happened?” He snarled at her.

She was cradling Kylo’s head in her lap, “I don’t know, I just arrived. The guards, Snoke, they were all already dead. Kylo was unconscious.”

Hux sneered, “The Resistance girl was here, I bet her and your precious Ren had something to do with this.” He threw out an arm to encompass the mess of a throne room.

Sonya glared up at him, “As if Kylo would go against Snoke! No something else had to have happened here.” Her and Kylo had just gotten into an argument over his loyalties to Snoke. There was no way that Kylo would have killed him… unless he had threatened the girl. She knew that Kylo would protect her from Snoke.

A second later Kylo jerked away and sat up, completely ignoring Sonya or that fact that she had been cradling his head in her lap.  “Where’s the girl?” Was the first thing out of his mouth.

“She took Snoke’s escape craft when she fled the scene,” Hux said. “The Resistance ship went to lightspeed and cut through our ships. We had just about destroyed the other escape pods too.”

Escape pods? Others had made it off the Resistance ship? Hope bloomed in her chest. “What do we do now?” She asked trying to keep the eagerness from her voice. Kylo looked back at her knowing all too well that she was happy over this, that some part of her hoped Poe had been one of the lucky ones.

“They’re heading for an old Resistance base on Crait,” Hux informed her.

“Then we head to Crait,” Kylo said as he pulled himself to his feet.

Hux began to turn red in the face. “Don’t you dare presume to give me orders Ren, you are not my leader. The Supreme Leader is lying dead not five feet—” Hux was cut off by a choking noise and Sonya looked up to see that Kylo had Hux in a Force choke-hold.

“I’m Supreme Leader now. You will take orders from me.” Sonya closed her eyes, there was no pulling him back from this. There was no saving him now. She could hear it in his voice. “We will go to Crait and destroy the remainder of the Resistance.”

Sonya stood and followed Kylo as he left the room. They managed to make their way through the ship to a mostly undamaged spacecraft hanger. They loaded up the transport ships of everyone who wasn’t dead and set off for the mining planet Crait. Sonya stood beside Kylo, Hux on the other side of him. Everyone in the ship was quiet as they approached. As they got closer she could see the thick doors of the rebel base. She now understood why they had brought the battering ram canon. That would be the only things that could open the doors enough for the First Order to slip inside and take control. The rebels had no other way out, and she prayed that they got a distress signal out so that someone would come to help bail them out.

Sonya didn’t know if there was anyone in the galaxy that would come to their aid. She knew that this could be the end of Poe and the other Resistance fighters. “No prisoners,” Kylo said. “All of them will be killed on sight.”

Her heart was breaking in her chest. What had happened that had turned him into this person? Was it the fact that he was now the Supreme Leader? She hated that title. It was one step further away from the man he was supposed to be. She saw him fixing the balance in the Force, not the one that rose to the Darkside. 

She looked out the window and saw a handful of speeders racing toward them. They knew that if that battering ram canon got through their only line of defense then they were done for. She reached out and sensed Poe and Finn down there. She prayed that they would be all right. Hux looked at Kylo, “Orders Supreme Leader?” He said the title with such disdain.

“Send in the TIE Fighters. Wipe them out.” There was no emotion in his voice, his face was blank.

Tears sprung up in Sonya’s eyes. He was going to make her watch as he shot down the man that she loved. This was punishment for her betraying his trust like she had.

One by one an group of TIE Fighters appeared and began picking off the people in the speeders. Sonya’s eyes danced over the scene unfolding in front of her. Red earth sprayed from the explosions, it reminded her of blood. Her heart hammered in her chest. She wished she had something to squeeze. She felt helpless standing there, but the moment she went to their defense she would be done for. Another speeder went down and a TIE Fighter locked onto to Poe’s speeder, her heart seemed to stop in her chest as she waited for the Fighter to fire. 

But the shot never came.

Instead the TIE Fighter exploded right in front of them. She wasn’t sure but she thought she let out a noise of surprise. That was when she saw the Millennium Falcon soaring by. Everyone in the ship was shocked for a moment before Kylo started barking orders to shoot the ship down. Sonya didn’t hear any of it she was too relieved that the TIE Fighter never got the chance to shoot Poe’s speeder. Within seconds all the TIE Fighters went chasing after the Falcon leaving the speeders free to finish their run.  
But the battering ram canon was ready to fire. In their haste to dodge the onslaught from the Fighters the canon had charged and was working on the door. Sonya saw the speeders turning back knowing that it was now a suicide mission. All but one that was. She sensed Finn still racing toward the canon. Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered what he was doing. She knew that Poe cared about him. That he saw Finn as a brother. She wanted to scream at Finn to turn around that it was too late, but she was stuck where she was.

The next thing she knew another speeder came racing at Finn and slammed into him knocking him out of the way of the canon before it fired a shot that would knock a hole through the door. He was still alive, both people were. She looked at Kylo. He didn’t look like he cared much for the scene that had unfolded in front of him. He was too busy eying the door that was now open for them. “Advance,” he instructed.

The ships and At-Ats began to approach the door. That was when she sensed him, her old Master. Her and Kylo both froze. He ordered the ships and At-Ats to stop. A moment later she saw a small figure step forward through the smoke and red haze. Luke was there, he was actually on the planet. Rey had succeeded in bringing him back. Kylo ordered all the guns to be fired on him and soon red dust was flying everywhere, but when the guns stopped firing Luke stepped through the haze intact and unharmed. She was shocked to say the least. She didn’t think anyone could survive that attack.

Their ship descended and Kylo walked out to meet his Uncle and old Jedi Master. Hux looked over at her. “Aren’t you going to help him?”

She looked at him and frowned, “If he wanted me along then he would have ordered it. Unless I am called I will stay here.” She turned back to the two figures. They had already engaged in battle with one another. Luke was using the lightsaber that Rey had been using. Had she given it to him? Something felt off. She watched with interest. Kylo made a run for his uncle and in a clean swoop his lightsaber when through his uncle, but nothing happened. Sonya’s eyes grew wide. Luke Skywalker wasn’t actually on the planet, he was a Force projection, one she knew he wouldn’t survive. And just like that he was gone. 

This time she did not wait for orders she rushed out to meet Kylo where he stood, “He’s gone.”

Kylo stared at where his uncle had been standing. “He was doing this as a distraction. Gather the others we’re searching the base now.” She went back and relayed the message to the others and they followed her and Kylo to the base. There was no one there. They had found a way to escape. Kylo turned to her, “They’re still here. I’ll give you one last chance to leave. I felt how you were feeling during the fight with the speeders. You’re loyalties have changed, and out of respect for the years of service I will give you a moment of happiness before it all crashes down around you. Go now before he’s gone.”

She watched him for a moment, “I will always care for you Kylo. You’ll always have a friend in me, even if you think I’ve betrayed you.” With that she turned and hurried away making sure no one saw her leaving. She rushed through the caves and she came upon Leia and Rey standing before the Falcon making sure everyone was on board. Sonya didn’t have time to question why Leia was there, how she was even still alive. She could sort that out later, all that mattered now was getting to Poe and away from the First Order. The two women turned to her, Rey frowned. “I need to see Poe,” Sonya’s voice was small. “Please tell me he’s all right.”

“Why should I?” Rey spat, despite the fact that Sonya had helped her escape Rey didn’t trust her. She was a Knight of Ren, the enemy, this could all be some trick to finish off the rest of the Resistance.

“Because I love him,” her chest felt heavy. 

Leia stepped forward and stretched out a hand, “Come on child.” Rey looked at Leia dumbfounded, but Leia led her on board the ship. There were so few Resistance fighters left. Most of them were killed in the shuttles on their way to the base. She looked around for Poe. She heard his voice before she saw him. But before she could go racing to him Leia gripped her hand tightly. “Why did you come back?”

Sonya turned and met the woman’s gaze, there was wisdom in her eyes. She had seen so much, been through so much. “Because I love him and because I don’t belong there anymore. I never did.” Leia stared at her for a moment longer before nodding and releasing her. Sonya pushed through the people that surrounded her and she stopped when she saw Poe. He stood there smiling at an unfamiliar alien. He looked up when he felt her eyes on him. He said something to the alien and rushed over to her.

He paused a few inches from her just staring, neither of them quite sure what to do with the other. Before she could say anything he picked her up and squeezed her tightly. “Sonya,” he breathed her name. “What are you doing here?”

She threaded her fingers through his soft hair. “I don’t belong there anymore. Kylo let me go. It was either stay with him and witness you almost dying all the time or coming to you and making sure your dumb ass doesn’t get killed in the process of fighting the First Order.”

He chuckled, “You’re here to be my babysitter huh?”

She leaned back and looked him in the eye, “Yes, that is the only reason why I came back.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. There were several ‘oohs’ from the crowd that had formed watching the two of them interact with one another. She pulled away and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder to hide her embarrassment. Poe sat her down and she looked around the ship. She saw Rey holding a broken lightsaber, the one that had used to belong to Anakin Skywalker. She looked up at Poe and said, “I’ll be right back.” He nodded and watched as she walked over to Rey. “I can show you how to make another one.”

Rey looked up, “What?”

She held out her hands and Rey handed the broken lightsaber over. The kyber crystal had broken in half, but it could still be used. “We can make a new saber from this. The crystal broke in half perfectly. We could make a double bladed saber, they weren’t very common, but they work just fine.” She handed the pieces of the saber over. 

Rey eyed her, “Why do you want to help me now?”

Sonya met her gaze, “Because if anyone can save Kylo Ren it’s you. I tried to figure a way to do it for years, and then you come along and things started to change. He was no longer conflicted when his thoughts were focused on you. Don’t lose hope in him yet. Hux will stage a coup, he hates Kylo with a fiery passion, and if you think that I’m giving up on him now then you are dead wrong. Kylo saved my life all those years ago and I intend to return the favor.”

“He saved you?” There was an undercurrent of awe in her voice.

Sonya sighed and took a seat next to Rey. Poe had drifted over and was now listening to their conversation. “Snoke was going to kill me, but for some reason Kylo saved me. He never said why and I never asked. But I swore that I would try to bring him back from whatever darkness gripped him. He will always have dark in him, that’s not going to go away. He needs to learn to balance it out with the light. The world isn’t darkness and lightness Rey. There is a balance that needs to be kept. The Sith and the Jedi seemed to forget that and thus the constant battle between the two ensued. There needs to be a new order. There were once Grey Jedi, those who were not all light and not all dark, but a perfect balance of the two.”

“A new order,” she murmured. Her brows came together in concentration.

“There is darkness in you too,” Sonya told her. “You have more light of course. Snoke knew that someone with as much light as Kylo has dark would rise and he was right. But you need to learn to balance the two out just like he does. You two seem to do that when you’re with one another.” Sonya looked up at Poe and took his hand. “We can discuss this more later. It is a lot to take in and you all almost died just a few minutes ago. Let’s just worry about getting somewhere safe for now.”

“And I have just the place,” Leia announced to the whole ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya and the Resistance are now on Naboo hiding out until they can get their bearings. Sonya is now training Rey on how to use her lightsaber and wield the Force properly. And Sonya and Poe's relationship has progressed.

Naboo was different from any planet that Sonya had ever been on. It was warm, green, and peaceful. She wasn’t used to not hearing the screams of those the First Order captured or killed, or the sounds of the stormtroopers marching down the halls and the sounds of the ship working underneath her feet. And sometimes she had to remind herself that she was no longer with the First Order. That it had been weeks since she left Kylo on Crait to board the Millenium Falcon and join Poe and the others. Leia had informed them that they were going to be staying on Naboo while they tried to rebuild the Resistance from the few fighters they had left. Sonya had offered to help in whatever way she could. She knew she had to earn her place in the Resistance.

Right now she was laying in bed with Poe’s arms wrapped around her. It had taken him a week to join her in her own quarters. She liked waking up in his arms, his breath tickling her neck, and the smell of his soap surrounding her. On mornings she woke up after he had left she would roll over and smell his pillow. Today was one of the rare mornings that she actually woke up with him next to her. He was already awake, his fingers gently brushing the skin of exposed midsection. Her shirt had ridden up in her sleep and Poe took every opportunity to touch her exposed skin. She liked the way his calloused hands felt against her smooth skin, she liked the sensations it brought on.

“Good morning,” he murmured against her ear as he placed a light kiss there.

She smiled and rolled over in his arms so that she was looking into his brown eyes. “Good morning,” she gently brushed her lips against his. “I thought there would be more meetings this morning.”

He shook his head, “I have the day off for once. Several fighters left last night to go search the surrounding planets and systems for anyone willing to join us. We have some time before they return.” He kissed her neck and slowly moved his hands up her body. “I can be as lazy as I want, we don’t even have to leave the bed.”

She hummed, “As much as I love the sound of that, I promised Rey that I’d train her today. She’s finally finished her saber and she wants to take it for a test run.” Sonya and Rey had been working on several lightsaber designs. Sometimes they two would argue with one another about how it should be done, but finally they had come to an agreement. Sonya was actually excited to see how it had turned out.

Poe held her a little tighter, “I’m going to hold you captive.”

Sonya grinned devilishly at him, “I think we all know I could use my Jedi mind tricks on you and get you to let me go.” She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his again. She was amazed that kissing him still made her heart feel like it was about to burst out of her chest. She figured the feeling would slowly go away over time, but it hadn’t diminished a bit. Poe nipped at her lower lip and when she let out a surprised gasp he slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. One of his hands cupped her breast and he ran his thumb over her hardening nipple. She shivered and pushed him so that he was laying on his back and she was straddling him. “Stop trying to distract me,” she growled. 

Poe gave her an innocent smile, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I would never try to distract a busy woman like yourself.”

She rolled her eyes and slipped off the bed to where their shared closet was. She looked over her choices. Their first day on Naboo after they had gotten some rest Poe took her shopping for some new clothes. She only had the ones she had come in and she figured people would grow uncomfortable if she walked around in her Knight of Ren outfit all the time. She reached out and ran a hand over the fabric. Poe came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, “Sometimes I can’t believe that I actually left him back on Crait. It almost seems like a dream…. Sometimes I wonder how he’s doing.” She hung her head, “I miss him.” Poe was quiet and she could feel a twinge of jealousy there. She turned around and hugged him wanting to do something to comfort him. “I don’t regret leaving.” She didn’t. She was much happier with the Resistance than she ever was with the First Order.

“I know,” Poe knew that she could feel his emotions, and that she was trying to reassure him. A moment later he asked, “Can I watch you train Rey today?”

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, “Sure.”

They both changed quickly and headed for the room that Leia had deemed the training room for Rey and Sonya to use. Rey was already there testing out her new saber. It was double bladed and she had designed it so that she didn’t always have to use both blades if she didn’t want to, she could turn the staff into two separate sabers if she wanted to. Sonya didn’t think it would work at first, but she knew Rey was good with fixing things, and she had no doubt that if anyone could make it work it would be Rey.

As the two of them entered the room Rey smiled at Poe, “Are you going to be joining our training sessions today?”

Poe leaned against the wall and shook his head, “I have the day off, I am merely here to observe.”

Sonya had donned her Knight of Ren outfit. The first time since they had arrived at Naboo. The moment she had stepped into the room she had gone into teacher mode. She was here to make sure Rey didn’t get herself killed. “Let me see how you handle your saber.” She pointed to several practice dummies that had been set up for them. “Use them. Use the staff first, let’s see how you do with that.” This went on for the next two hours with Sonya giving pointers and criticism to Rey when she needed it. Next Sonya pulled out her saber and said, “Now attack me. But please refrain from killing me.”

Rey seemed less than thrilled to be going up against Sonya in a one on one battle, but she came at her with a little battle cry. Sonya managed to fight her off and sent Rey’s saber sailing across the floor. Rey whirled around, “What did I do wrong?”

One side of Sonya’s mouth tipped up, “You charged at me for one. This isn’t a siege, you aren’t trying to knock down the castle doors. Your moves have to be like you’re dancing with your opponent. Graceful and fluid. Watch.” Sonya demonstrated how Rey should move. As she did she said, “Your saber is an extension of yourself. It must feel natural holding it, using it. You have to feel naked without it on you. It is your life.” She stopped a few feet from Rey, her saber mere inches from Rey’s face. “You must learn control. If this had been you and I had been in your place you could have sliced me in half.”

Rey frowned but nodded. “I’ll work on it.”

Sonya looked out the doors that led to the fields beyond their little training room, “Go outside and get some fresh air. Take your saber with you and get used to the feeling of it. It’s heavier than the other one. Take some time to get to know it and yourself.” Sonya poked her in the forehead. “You will never be a great fighter if you can’t understand yourself. If you can’t understand yourself then you can’t understand your enemy.”

Rey nodded and went to collect her saber before heading to the doors to explore the outside world. Sonya watched her go and let out a breath. “Learning to understand one's self is never easy,” she said to Poe without looking at him. “It took me years to sort through and come to a sense of who I was and what I wanted most. Rey is confused, lost. She still clings to the hope that maybe someday her parents will come back for her, but she has to let that go. She uses them as a shield. As a crutch. The sooner she lets them go the sooner she will come to terms with who she is and what kind of person she wants to be.”

“How did you do it?” Poe asked her.

Sonya took in a deep breath, “Like I said it took me years. I trained and trained for hours trying to become the best. One day I woke up and realized that I was trying to please people. To show people that I was better than they thought. I was seeking approval from others. When I learned not to give a damn about that then I started to grow more. Sure it was nice to get approval from Kylo, but it didn’t matter as much as it did if I was happy with myself. I saw the progress I was making and it made me want to do better, not for the others but for me.”

“You’re very wise,” he whispered.

Sonya laughed, “I’m not wise. I’ve just learned from my experiences. I’m still learning even now.” She turned around and wrapped her arms around Poe’s neck. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Poe raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what do you need to tell me?”

“One night I had a dream, and you were there. I was in this outfit and you were asking me why I was wearing it. I thought you were crazy because you said I had left the First Order even after me telling you that I would never leave.” They shared a knowing smile. “Then you told me that I had killed Kylo. And I panicked wondering why on earth I would kill Kylo when I wanted to save him. The dream you said that it was because Kylo went to shoot you down and to protect you I killed him. I think I finally understand the dream. I don’t think the dream meant I would kill Kylo in the literal sense, I think it meant that I would kill him in a sense of I wouldn’t be able to save him. My betrayal hurt him, he lost his trust in me. He knew I would leave him, he told me to leave like everyone else seemed to do. And then with what happened with Rey, I think both of us pushed him too far and now he’s acting out in anger. I killed the light inside of him by choosing you.”

Poe ran his fingers through her hair and bent down to kiss her forehead. “You can’t think like that. You can’t blame yourself for Kylo’s actions. He’s a grown man and capable of thinking for himself. This may be the path he was always meant to go down.”  
She knew there was truth in his words. Kylo was a grown man capable of making decisions for himself, but there was still a small part of her that thought she was a little responsible for his current state. “That’s not all. The dream shifted and I was faced with four of the greatest Jedi in history. Mace Windu, Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi visited me. They told me that I would have to make a choice, and when I did I would have to give up something great. When Kylo found the comm device I thought when I told him that I would stay with him that it was you that I was giving up, but I know now that that wasn’t the choice I had yet to face. It was when Kylo gave me the choice to leave again. By leaving him I gave up the rest of his trust in me, I lost him as a friend. But I know now that leaving was something I had to do. Before I wasn’t ready. I also know now that I have a responsibility to help Rey. I have to train her and have her ready to face Kylo again. I have to protect the galaxy even if it means that Kylo doesn’t walk out of this alive.”

Poe squeezed her tightly, “I’m sorry that you had to lose a friend to be here, that you even have to go through this at all.”

“If Kylo doesn’t realize that I still care about him then that’s his loss. I can’t play babysitter anymore and try to save someone that doesn’t even want to save himself.” She held him a bit tighter, “Can we not talk about this anymore?”

“Of course,” Poe responded. “Come on, I have something fun we can do today.” He took her hand and pulled her away from the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya and Poe have their first official date. And Sonya enjoys girls' night with Rey, Rose, and Connix.

“Where are we going?” Sonya laughed as Poe dragged her through the halls of the house that the Resistance was currently inhabiting.

“It’s a surprise,” Poe said with a laugh. He led her to the back of the house and opened the doors to reveal two speeders. “You know the lake that’s about five miles from here?” Sonya nodded her head as she looked away from the speeders to Poe. “I thought maybe the two of us could go there and spend some time together. It’s a beautiful day and gods know we need it.”

Sonya walked over to the speeders and ran her hand over the smooth metal. “Okay, but let me change. There’s no way I’m going to the lake dressed like this.” She smiled at Poe and headed back to their room to pick something out. As she headed toward their room one of the Resistance girls, Connix she believed the girl's name was, stopped her in the hall.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” She wasn’t asking it out of suspicion. She actually had a smile on her face, Connix had been one of the first people to really accept Sonya into the Resistance. She trusted Poe’s and General Leia’s judgment.

Sonya felt a slight blush rising to her cheeks, “Poe’s taking me to the lake that isn’t far from here. He’s waiting by the speeders, but I wanted to change out of my outfit. I was training Rey earlier,” she said a bit awkwardly as she glanced down at her attire. She wasn’t used to being so open with the others.

Connix took her hand, “I’ve got some time, come on I’ll help you get ready.” She began to tug Sonya along until they reached Sonya and Poe’s room. Once the door was closed safely behind them Connix headed toward the closet. “I know you don’t have much, but go take a quick shower and I’ll work on something. This is your first official date with Poe right?” Sonya nodded her head and Connix gave her a knowing smile.  Even though they had spent some time together on Naboo, it had been stolen moments here and there, and then of course at night when they were both in their room together. “Go, I’ll figure something out.”

Sonya was a little nervous leaving the girl alone in her room, but she did want to shower. The water felt good against her sore muscles. And it helped relieve some of her lingering anxiety. She massaged her scalp with the Rominaria flower scented soap. It was a common flower on Naboo and it smelled lovely. She knew Poe liked it because he always commented on how good she smelled. Sonya liked having soap that actually had a scent to it, on the First Order ships and bases they had basic soap that was only good for washing away the day’s grime.

Once Sonya had dried off she stepped out into the room with her towel wrapped tightly around her. Connix was still there looking over two different outfits. She looked up when she heard Sonya enter the room. “Okay I have two here that I think will work. I strayed from outfits with skirts. Pants are much more practical and I know skirts are probably not your thing.”

“You’re correct,” Sonya came to a stop beside the girl. She had picked out the two outfits with the most color. One had a billowy, white tunic for a top and light brown pants, the other was a light green tunic with cream colored pants. Sonya pointed to the first set, the white tunic and brown pants. “I like that one. It looks like it would be easy to move in.”

Connix nodded like she had expected Sonya to choose that one. “I figured, it’s a good choice. I’ll leave you to finish getting ready. Will we see you at dinner tonight?”

Sonya met Connix’s gaze, “I don’t know, maybe?”

“You should come, spend some time with me, Rey, and Rose. I know Poe is your safe person, but we won’t bite. It might do the others some good if they saw you hanging out with someone other than Poe.” She gave Sonya a kind smile, “Just think about it, and hopefully I’ll see you tonight.” With that she walked out of the room.

Sonya changed quickly, and tied her hair back before leaving to join Poe. He was sitting patiently on one of the speeders when she came back. His eyes widened at the sight of her, “I think that’s the most color I’ve ever seen you wear.” She shoved him off the speeder.

“Connix found me on my way back to our room. She picked it out.” She started checking her speeder over while Poe stood and brushed his clothes off.

“You look pretty,” he reached out and took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. “You want to make this interesting?” There was a boyish gleam in his eyes and Sonya couldn’t fight back the smile, she wondered what he wanted to do.

“Interesting how?”

“I thought maybe we could race them.” He was grinning at her now. A giddiness that she had never seen in him before. It was infectious.

She placed her hands on her hips, “And what does the winner of this little race get? Make this worth my while Dameron.”

“Depends,” he said with a shrug. “What do you want if you win?”

She thought for a moment and then said, “I want my own BB unit.” She had grown quite attached to BB-8 over the weeks that she had been there with Poe. He was sassy little droid much like his master.

“Done,” Poe said. “I’m sure we can find you one.”

She moved closer to Poe, her hand trailing up his chest, she looked up at him through her lashes, a coy smile on her face. “And what do you want if you win?”

“For you to train me how to use a lightsaber.” That took her by surprise. “Watching you and Rey today made me want to be apart of this special club of saber wielders. Plus I think I would look like badass,” he flashed her a cocky smile.

She let out a laugh, “Keep telling yourself that flyboy, but it’s a deal. If you win I will teach you how to use a saber.” She moved closer to him, “But you’ll actually have to listen to me for once. And I won’t go easy on you.” She backed away and hopped up onto the speeder. “So are you ready to eat my dust flyboy.”

Poe got onto his speeder and looked over at her, “In your dreams Fairhart.”

The two of them started up the speeders and took off across the fields behind the house. No one else was around for miles and they had the speeders going at top speed. Sonya chuckled as the wind whipped by her, she had just pulled ahead of Poe by an inch or two. But Poe wasn’t about to let her get the lead on him. He pulled up so that their speeders were even with one another. He quickly glanced over at her before focusing on the area ahead of him. They dodged a tree and a few smaller plants. The lake wasn’t too much farther now and the two of them were still neck and neck with one another.

In the distance Sonya could see the sun reflecting off of the lake. Only a little bit more to go and she had to figure out a way to shake Poe so she could take the lead. But there really wasn’t anything she could do without seriously injuring Poe. A second later Poe managed to get the upper hand when Sonya had to dodge a rock and he didn’t. He began laughing as he slowed down and came to a stop right at the edge of the lake. He hopped off his speeder and waited for Sonya to do the same.

“I almost had you!” Despite losing she had a smile on her face. “If that damned rock hadn’t gotten in my way….”

Poe took her hand and said, “So when does my training start?” They were heading toward the edge of the lake now.

She grinned mischievously at him, “You are so going to regret making this bet with me.” She kicked off her shoes and rolled her pants up so she could dip her feet into the cool, blue water. She sighed happily as she stood there letting the water lap up against her ankles.

“I can take it,” Poe came up beside her. “I bet I’ll be an even better fighter than you when I’m done.”

She looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, “Oh really? That’s some big talk for someone who can’t even use the Force. I think you think that you’ll be better than someone who has been training for the majority of her life. But you will learn that you are no match for me.”

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her so that their bodies were flush against one another. “Ah but you see I have an advantage on you?”

“Oh?” She was suddenly very intrigued. “And what would that be?”

He leaned forward so that his lips were inches from hers. Her heart began racing like it always did when he was close to her. “I know exactly how to distract you.”

She couldn’t lie, he did know how to distract her, but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of admitting that. “I take my lightsaber duels very seriously, I doubt that you’ll be able to overpower me with some silly attempt to distract me.”

He bent down his lips skimming her jaw, and then brushing the shell of her ear, “Mmhmm, we’ll see.” She shivered and clutched the front of his shirt between her fists. He was still kissing her, his lips now hovering over her pulse point. He kissed her there and sucked on her skin leaving a bruise. Sonya was going to yell at him for leaving a mark where everyone would see it, but his hand had slowly worked its way down her body and dipped beneath the waistband of her pants. Sonya tried to fight back the moan that escaped her lips as Poe’s fingers started to slowly torture her. “What was that about not being able to distract you?” He whispered into her ear.

Sonya kissed Poe, gently biting his lower lip. “Commander Dameron, you are a very dangerous man.” She groaned as his fingers hit a sensitive spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through her. He kissed her again and a moment later she hit her high. After she righted herself and her breathing became normal she looked at Poe and with a naughty grin said, “Wanna go for a swim?”

 

Sonya joined the other women for dinner that night. Poe and her and shared a lovely day by the lake swimming and making love. He was currently sitting a few tables away with Finn, Snap, and some of the other pilots. Every once in awhile he would look up at her and she would blush as she recalled the days activities. Rose, Connix, and Rey had all noticed and were giggling. “So I take it your day with Commander Dameron went well,” Connix raised an eyebrow a grin on her lips.

Sonya looked down, “Yeah it did, we had a lovely day together.”

Rose poked Sonya in the arm, “Did you two you know?”

Rey slapped her, “Way to be tactful.”

“What?” Rose said. “I want to know.”

Sonya couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Is this what normal women do? Talk about their sex lives with their friends?”

“Yes!” Connix and Rose said.

Rey shrugged, “I wouldn’t know either, I was always more worried about survival than gossip.”

Sonya shook her head, “I mean yeah we did, and it was great like always. But I’m not going to go into detail about it.”

Connix said, “A lot of the women around her fantasize what it would be like to be with him. They are so jealous that he choose you to be with you out of all of them.”

“I can’t say I blame them for fantasizing, when I was still trying to fight the urge to fall for him I wondered what he might be like. And that was a shock for me because that has never happened before.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I really like Poe, and when I was still with the First Order it scared me because I was never around him. I always worried that he would do something stupid and get himself killed. Now I’m here and I’m still worried, but at least I know where he is and what he’s going to do and sometimes I can do stuff with him.”

“I think it’s great that you and Poe found one another,” Rey said. “You two seem to balance the other out.”

Sonya smiled at Rey, “I agree, he seems to have that effect on me.” She looked back over to where Poe was. He was laughing at something Finn had said. Feeling her eyes on him he looked over and she gave him a quick smile which he returned before turning back to Finn to say something.

“Rose how're things going with Finn?” Connix asked. Sonya turned her attention back to the others. She had completely forgotten that Rose and Finn were together. They weren’t as public about their feelings as she and Poe were.

They began talking and gushing over things again. Sonya mainly sat back and let the others talk, but every once in a while she would chime in and say something that would make the others laugh. It wasn’t until dinner was almost over that Rey excused herself. Sonya watched her go, Connix and Rose didn’t note anything off, but Sonya did. The Force was clinging to her like a blanket, she wondered if Kylo was there, if they were having a Force bond moment.

If they were she hoped that Rey would tell her about it. Rey knew how hard the past few weeks had been not knowing how Kylo was doing. It wasn’t long after Rey left the room that Poe walked over and asked her if she was ready to head back to their room. She said her goodnights to Rose and Connix and left with Poe. She could still feel the Force, it was thick in the air. It wasn’t until she had crawled into bed that it slowly started to dissipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a Force bond moment with Kylo, Sonya is worried that Hux might have staged a coup and is now trying to get in contact with one of the other Knights in an attempt to see if he's all right.

Rey excused herself from the table and headed back to her room for the night. She was tired and she had to get up and train with Sonya in the morning. Rey closed the doors to her room and slumped against them. She was about to head for the shower when she felt him, everything seemed to almost slow down and then he was standing in front of her. He looked tired and almost vulnerable somehow. His eyes met hers and the emotions that had been there a second ago had vanished. In its place was shock. He hadn’t been expecting to see her, not after the last time he had seen her on Crait. That had been weeks ago and he was beginning to believe that he wouldn’t be seeing her again.

“Rey….” He stopped himself and looked away. “I thought the Force bond had ended.”

She stood there not quite sure what to say or do. Did she want him to leave? Did she want to speak to him? Sonya had asked if she had seen him again since coming to Naboo. Rey knew that the other woman wanted to know how her friend was holding up under his new title, and by the look of him not well. “I did too,” she responded quietly.

He looked back at her again, “How- how is she?”

Even though Sonya had betrayed him and left him for Poe he still cared for her. He still thought of her as that girl he saved the night Snoke came for him. “She’s happy,” Rey answered truthfully. “But she misses you.”

Kylo clenched his jaw, “I don’t know why. She has someone new now, why would she care about some broke old toy?”

Rey frowned, “Oh grow up Ben.” He frowned slightly at her, shooting a glare in her direction. “She loves you, but you’re too wrapped up in your own pity party to even care. Do you think leaving you was easy for her? Years of abuse and never feeling like she fit in is what caused her to finally leave. She found a home, people who actually treat her with respect. Your mother happens to like her, and so do I. She still cares about you, she still wants to help you. But then you decided to become Supreme Leader and take over the galaxy and she decided that she couldn’t do it anymore.”

Kylo came closer to her, “Do you think this is easy for me? I offered to start a new order for you. No Resistance, no First Order, just us. When you reached for that saber, when you left me, I had no choice but to take Snoke’s place.”

“There’s always a choice!” Rey shouted at him. “And you chose wrong.”

“Maybe you chose wrong,” he fired back.

Both of them were almost nose to nose now. Glaring at one another, their breathing heavy. She was the first to look away. “I wasn’t about to leave my friends and let the First Order kill them all.” She moved around him. “I understand where Sonya is coming from. Wanting to help someone that doesn’t want to help themselves.” She looked over her shoulder at him. “We haven’t given up on you Ben.”

“I’m a lost cause,” he said quietly. “Just forget about me.” She was about to ask what he meant, but the bond ended and she was alone once more.

 

The next morning Sonya woke to an empty bed. Poe had left her a note saying he had to do something important for Leia and that he would see her later. She was hoping that he would come with her to train Rey today, she was going to begin his training as well, but she knew his other duties came first. She walked over to her closet and eyed her Knight outfit, but skipped over it for some training clothes that Poe had picked up for her a week earlier. She slipped them on and headed for the training room.

Rose was in there talking with Rey who was running through some moves with her staff trying to get a feel for how different it was compared to a single bladed saber. Both women looked at Sonya when she entered. “Will you be joining us today Rose or are you just keeping Rey company until I arrived?”

“I can stay for a bit, but Leia needs me for something as well.” Rose smiled at Sonya and took a seat against the far wall. “I promise not to make a sound.”

Sonya turned to face Rey and unclipped her saber from her belt. She could feel Rey’s emotions, they were all over the place. “What happened?” 

Rey looked a little startled, “What do you mean?”

Sonya arched an eyebrow, “Your emotions are all over the place right now. Something is troubling you. I can’t have you distracted while we train so lay it on me. I’m not just here to train you and make sure you’re ready to face the world with that saber. I’m also your friend.” Sonya clutched her saber tighter, “I know we haven’t known one another long and that we have a strange relationship. But I would like to think that we are friends.”

Rey shut her saber off and came over to Sonya and wrapped her arms around her. Sonya stiffened, but slowly returned the gesture. “We are friends,” she knew that the other girl needed reassurance. She didn’t form attachments as easily as Rey did. She was guarded and careful, so for her to admit that she thought she and Rey were friends was a big step for her. “I saw Kylo last night,” she whispered while still hugging Sonya. “When Rose leaves I’ll tell you more about it.” As of right now Sonya was the only one that knew about Rey’s Force bond with Kylo. Rey pulled away and said, “It’s nothing, just a lot on my mind with all that’s going on.”

Sonya nodded her head playing it off like she understood, “Of course. Maybe today would be a good day to start with some meditating. Help you clear your mind before we get into actually using our sabers.” She took a crossed leg position on the floor in front of Rey who had done the same. “Close your eyes and breathe.” Their eyes closed and Sonya opened herself to all that was around her.

So much life and happiness. There was worry there too, and anxiety, but mainly happiness. Friends having lunch with one another, lovers sharing moments, people just thankful to be alive after what happened back on Crait. She could feel Rey and Rose. Rose was content, her thoughts swirling around her friends, a lingering sadness over the loss of her sister. Rey happy to have a place here and friends, but conflicting emotions over Kylo and all that happened back on Snoke’s ship. Sonya had learned that Kylo had killed Snoke for Rey and for himself. Then the two of them had taken on the Praetorian guard together.

She searched for Poe among the masses but didn’t find him anywhere nearby. She wondered where he had gone and when he would be back. It wasn’t like him to not tell her he was leaving the area. He knew she knew when he was gone and how it worried her. Rose made a noise and when Sonya opened her eyes she found that both her and Rey were floating in the air. “That is so cool,” Rose said softly, afraid she might startle the two of them so that they would come crashing down.

Sonya slowly lowered herself, and stood. “Very good, what did you sense?”

“It’s so peaceful here. There’s a happiness spreading through everyone. Some worry, but just a sense of calm, something these people have been looking for since all this began.” She lowered herself, but remained sitting. “It’s so different here compared to Ahch-To. There was a balance there, equal parts light and dark, but here there’s more light.”

“Good, you did well.” Rey smiled at the praise. “Now the real fun begins.” Sonya and Rey sparred for a while, and at some point Rose left to go do whatever it was Leia needed her to do. Sonya stopped Rey and asked, “Did Kylo come to you through the Force bond?” She took a swig out of the water canteen she had, her eyes locked on Rey.

“Yes, it’s the first one I’ve had since Crait. He didn’t look too good, he looked tired, and his clothes were a little rumpled. He asked how you were, I told him you were happy and that you missed him. But he was throwing himself a pity party saying he didn’t know why you would miss him when you had someone new. He even went so far as to compare himself to a broken old toy. I yelled at him. He said that we should give up on him, that he’s a lost cause. Something’s wrong though, I could feel it.”

Sonya stood there quietly trying to absorb what Rey had just told her. “What if Hux staged a coup? Could you see his surroundings?”

Rey shook her head, “No I couldn’t, our bond is stronger, but not that strong.” Sonya began hurrying toward the door. “Where are you going?” Rey raced to catch up with her.

“To see General Organa, I need her permission to get in contact with one of the other Knights. Despite the fact that we all worked for the First Order, they were loyal to Kylo just like I was. If something's happened then maybe they can help us. Thayer is our best option, he hated me the least, him and Calder know that I care about Kylo, they’ll be more inclined to tell me something.” They walked into the main area where General Leia was slowly piecing together a new leadership. There were a few other people in the room, but not many. The Resistance was slowly building up its numbers again. “General Organa, may we have a word in private for a moment?”

She looked between Sonya and Rey and then turned to the others in the room, “Leave us.” One by one they scooted past the computers and machines and headed out the door. Once the last person was gone Leia said, “What is it?”

Sonya looked at Rey, “Tell her.”

Rey looked at Leia and said, “I have something called a Force bond with your son. It allows us to see one another, but we can never see the others surroundings, or if we can the bond isn't strong enough yet to allow us to do that. It started when I went to Ahch-To to find Luke and the last one I had was weeks ago on Crait, that was until I had one last night. Ben looked worse for wear, like he hasn’t been sleeping or eating properly. Something felt off, and more so than me and Sonya leaving him. Something just felt wrong.”

Sonya took over, “I think Hux staged a coup. There are enough people there that were afraid or didn’t like Kylo, but they were too afraid of what Snoke would do when he was still in power. Now that Kylo is the Supreme Leader no one would have qualms about doing an uprising. We think that’s what’s happened. I need your permission to contact one of the other Knights to see what’s going on. If Hux has him in custody it will only be a matter of time before they execute him, and I can’t let that happen and I don’t think you want that either.”

The color had drained from Leia’s face, “What do you need?”

“I need a secure line so they can’t trace us. They may not tell me anything and they could go running to Hux. I doubt that because we all hated him with a fiery passion and they’re all very loyal to Kylo like I was… am.” She shook her head, “I just need to see if I can get through to them.”

Leia walked over to one of the computers and began punching in numbers and codes. “You can do it from here, but we’ll need Rose to make sure that this is totally encrypted.” 

Rey spoke up, “I’ll go get her.” She dashed from the room.

Leia looked up at Sonya, “What will you do if my son is sitting in a First Order jail cell?”

There was a determined look on her face, “I’m going to break in and raise holy hell to get him out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya and the others are leading a rescue mission to save Kylo from an execution. But will they be able to escape without anyone noticing?

Rey returned with Rose moments later, the other woman was already filled in one what she needed to do and why she was doing it. She tinkered with the computer for a moment and then announced, “You’re all ready to go.”

Sonya took in a deep breath and started the sequence that would patch her through to Thayer’s communications device. It rang and rang until, “Who is this?”

“Thayer, it’s me. It’s Sonya.” She was shaking and her heart felt like it was ready to burst. “Please before you hang up hear me out.”

“Why?” He hissed. “You left us. For some Resistance scum.”

Sonya bit back her initial response and instead opted for, “Yeah well Kylo told me to leave. You knew I was unhappy there Thayer, but you know that I would never give up on Kylo. You knew I wanted to turn him back, out of all the Knights you were the only one that knew that was the only reason I stayed.”

There was a long pause and then a sigh, “Yeah, I did. What do you want?”

Sonya relaxed some, this was a good start.  Maybe he would be willing to help her.  “My friend, Rey, she and Kylo share a Force bond, she saw him last night. Where is he? Did Hux stage a coup?”

She heard someone else talking and then Thayer barking an order to leave him alone. The voices disappeared and he said, “Yeah, Kylo’s being held in a cell on Hux’s new Star Destroyer, Ragnarok, they’re going to execute him tomorrow afternoon.  They're going to do it publicly as part of Hux's new plan to strike fear into Force users that might try and rise up against him.  Show that he isn't afraid of them if he can take out someone like Kylo.”

Sonya felt like the air had been knocked out of her, “Thayer how can I stop this? He’s still my friend, you’re still my friend. Help me put a stop to this. Hux isn’t going to stop with Kylo, he’ll come for you next, once he’s done with you lot then he’ll focus on the rest of the Force users in the universe.  There will be no fear tactics to keep them in line only annihilation.” 

“We’ll help,” the voice was Calder’s. “But we want sanctuary with the Resistance.”

Sonya looked over at Leia. “Your call,” Leia told her.

Sonya chewed on her lip, “All right, but you won’t have access to comm devices, and I’m taking your sabers until I know that you can be trusted. Guards will be watching you, and I’m dampening your Force powers. I promise that I won’t let anything happen to you, but you have to understand my precaution here.”

“We do,” Jax said. “We’ll do it.”

With the agreement set, they began to plan their rescue mission. Rey and Sonya would be going, and they were going to have to convince Poe and Finn to come with them. Both women knew that neither of them would want to. It would take some major ass kissing to convince them, but Sonya knew they would agree in the end if only to protect Rey and Sonya. Like the two of them needed any protection. They would use one of the Resistance ships and slip on board Hux’s Star Destroyer. Once there the other Knights would meet them and take them to Kylo.

Leia called both Poe and Finn back from where ever she had sent them and when they arrived they saw the grim looks of the others. “What’s going on? What’s happened?” Poe looked at Sonya instinctively and saw the conflicted look on her face.

“You’re not going to like what we’re about to tell you,” she said. Poe and Finn glanced at one another and then turned back to Sonya. “We’re going to be breaking onto Hux’s Star Destroyer to break Kylo Ren out of jail.”

“What?!” Both men shouted at the same time. “No, no way in hell am I doing that,” Finn said. “He’s evil, he leads the First Order! He killed Han Solo.” He shot an apologetic look to Leia, who cringed slightly at the memory.

Poe was quiet and then he turned to Finn, “We’re going to help them.”

Finn gave Poe a look like he was crazy, “Poe, this is Kylo Ren we’re talking about here. He was the one that tortured you for information on BB-8! He almost killed me, and he’s killed countless others!”

“He can be brought back from the Darkside,” Rey snapped. “There’s still Light in him.”

“You have to trust us,” Sonya said. “The Knights are going to break us in and we’re going to break Kylo out, hopefully before anyone notices. They’ll meet us in the hanger and give us clothing that will help us blend in some. We can do this, stormtroopers are easy to manipulate.” Finn gave her a look, “Don’t look at me like that most of them are. We can be in and out before anyone is the wiser.”

“When do we leave?” Finn asked reluctantly.

“Tonight, Rey and I are preparing the ship, and Rose is making sure we’re cloaked.” The men looked over at Rose who nodded. They talked over possible contingency plans and then went their separate ways. Sonya and Poe walked outside through the gardens hand in hand. She was mulling things over in her head and Poe was trying to let her sort through everything. “I know you want to ask me questions.” She looked up at him.

Poe stopped and stood to face her, he looked worried. “Are you sure that you want to do this? What if the others betray you? You did say that your relationships with them were rocky at best.”

She squeezed his hand, finding comfort in his steady presence. “He’s my friend, you’d do it for me. You’d do it for Rey.”

He sighed, she was right. If he was in her position he would go after her no matter the risks or what the others thought. “Then I’m with you a hundred percent. And I’ll talk to Finn, he’ll come around.”

Sonya gave him a small smile, “I don’t blame Finn for not wanting to go and rescue Kylo. I understand why he wouldn’t and why he may never be okay with this. I can’t fault him for it. But there are similarities between him and Kylo. They were both brainwashed and in a way forced to be apart of this. Of course Kylo did choose to be apart of this, but only because he felt like there was no other choice, Finn, on the other hand, was taken from his family when he was a baby and forced to apart of this lifestyle. I knew he was conflicted, and I should have reported him, but I had a feeling that maybe he’d find a way out and he did.”

Poe’s thumb worked soothing circles on the back of her hand, “He wants to save the other stormtroopers. He’s talked to me about it before, and maybe once this is all over we can help them.”

“It will take work to undo all that the First Order did to them, but I think it’s good that he wants to help them.”

“How are you feeling about tonight though? This has to be a little strange for you.”

She gazed out over the open field beyond the garden, she watched the tall grass sway in the summery breeze. “It’s strange yes, but I’m not scared. I know what to expect and I know what could go wrong. But I have faith that we can pull this off.” She looked back to Poe. “And remember flyboy, if you do anything heroic and get yourself killed I’m going to come into the afterlife and kick your ass.”

He chuckled, “We don’t want that.”

She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek, “No we don’t.” She looked back toward the house, “We need to get ready.” Poe followed her back to their room and the two of them prepared for their trip. Sonya donned her Knight outfit and Poe dressed in a simple pair of pants and shirt, something he could easily take off once they got to the Star Destroyer. When they were ready the two of them went to the ship they were taking. Rose was waiting there with Finn and Rey. She told them the cloaking device was in place and that the First Order shouldn’t be able to see them arriving or leaving. They thanked her and took off with Poe and Sonya steering.

He looked over at her, “Remind you of something?”

She smiled, “I do believe this reminds me of the last time we were in a cockpit together Commander Dameron. Except this time we’re both on the same side.”

Finn and Rey sat back and talked quietly. They watched Poe and Sonya interact with one another, Rey feeling a slight twinge of jealousy and how easily they worked together. Finn noticed but didn’t comment on it. He didn’t think that Rey would like him announcing her feelings like that. As they got closer the ship grew quiet and everyone seemed to be holding their breath, praying that this worked. When no TIE Fighters or canons were fired at them they assumed Rose’s cloaking device was working perfectly. They landed in part of a hanger that was deserted exactly like Thayer said it would be.

Sonya scanned the area and saw Thayer waiting with an armload of clothes. She opened the doors and waved him over. He entered the ship and passed the clothes around, eying the others with Sonya. Sonya reached out and gripped his arm, “Where are the others?”

“Waiting and making sure we’re not interrupted. Hux has kept us away from Kylo as much as possible. He doesn’t trust us, but I think he’s trying to lull us into a false sense of security. He sends us to do things for him, child's play, a stormtrooper could do it.” He glanced at Finn who was frowning at Thayer. “We’ll have to be quick.”

Once everyone had changed they began walking towards the section of the ship where the others were waiting. Thayer and Sonya started to have a conversation, “It’s good to be back. I was growing bored of playing house with the pilot.”

Thayer chuckled, “As if a Resistance pilot could ever tame you. I’m surprised you didn’t kill him, I know that if I had to pretend to be in love with someone in the Resistance I would have slowly gone mad.”

Sonya shot him a devilish smile falling back into her old persona, “That’s why Kylo sent me and not one of you brutes. He knew I had the patience for it. Where is he anyway? I thought he would have come to greet his favorite apprentice. I haven’t seen him since Crait and I would love to tell the Supreme Leader of all the things I’ve learned about the Resistance.”

Thayer folded his hands behind his back, “That will have to wait. A lot has happened these weeks that you’ve been gone. We need to get you set up in your new room first and then I’m sure Supreme Leader Ren and General Hux would love to see you and hear all about your little adventure.”

Sonya’s eyes scanned the halls and the rooms they passed through. There were a few military officials and stormtroopers, none of them paid much attention to them as they passed. Their conversation had been for the cameras and anyone monitoring the systems. Draven had promised that the section of the ship they were going to be would be kept on a loop until they managed to get away. She had no idea how he had pulled that off, but she was thankful that they wouldn’t have footage of the jailbreak.

They turned down a hall and found the rest of the Knights standing there. They nodded at Sonya. “Is everything set?”

“Yes,” Jax responded. “We just need to hurry. Who knows how long it will take them to notice something off about the security footage.”

The Knights led Sonya and her gang to the section of the ship where prisoners were kept. Sonya gasped when she caught sight of Kylo sitting in the cell. He was beaten and bloodied. His right eye was swollen shut. She turned to the Knights, fury evident on her face, “What happened?”

Markus looked down as if ashamed, “Hux let some of the stormtroopers use him as a punching bag last night. They’ve been pumping him with some kind of drug that makes him drowsy. He didn’t even fight back.”

Sonya unlocked the cell and rushed in, “Kylo? Kylo, hey it’s me. It’s Sonya, can you hear me?”

Kylo groaned, “Go away. Why must you torture me so? Why must my mind play such cruel tricks on me?”

“I’m here, this isn’t a dream. We’re getting you out.” She looked back at Poe and Finn, “Get him up, we need to hurry.” The two men came forward and hefted Kylo up. They began walking down the hall when alarms began blaring. Stormtroopers met them at the end of the hall, blasters raised. Sonya unclipped her saber and ignited it.  The others did the same their blades humming.  Sonya felt herself shift into a defensive position, her training with Kylo coming up.  She was ready for a fight, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let any of them take her or her friends prisoner.  “Get Kylo to the ship. Calder, Markus, Thayer, you’re with me.” 

“Sonya,” Poe’s voice was filled with panic, she resisted the urge to look back at him.

“Go!” She barked. Then she and the others charged forward blocking blaster shots with their sabers.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd   
> I just noticed that I'm halfway to three hundred hits on here and I wanted to thank everyone for reading this and hopefully liking it. I have a new idea that I'm going to be working on and posting within the coming weeks possibly so be on the lookout for that. :D


	18. Chapter 18

White hot fury burned through Sonya as she cut through stormtrooper after stormtrooper. She wondered if anyone had been responsible for beating Kylo the night before. She hoped they were. The others were there fighting alongside her, but she was filled with bloodlust, wanting to cause as much carnage as she could. The bodies of the stormtroopers were piling up at her feet, their armor cracked and blackened from her saber. She felt almost like she was having an out of body experience as she fought. It was like she was seeing herself do this from a great distance, it had been so long since she had actually fought anyone that she had forgotten the feeling of being in battle.

She could feel the Darkside rising up in her as she killed without a second thought.  She never quite cared for this feeling, but right now she relished in it.  She welcomed it.  She wanted the troopers to feel a fraction of the pain that they had caused Kylo.  She only managed to reign in her darker thoughts when Poe crept into her mind and she thought of how he would look at her.  What would he think of this side of her?  She knew the other Resistance fighters would think that they were right about her.  No matter how much she loved Poe, and no matter how much she claimed to be good she would always have that darkness inside her.

She was so lost in thought that one of the stormtroopers aimed at her and managed to get a shot in.  She barely had time to react to it when she sensed the blaster bolt coming her way. The shot hit her in the side, grazing the skin on her midsection, and she cried out in pain. “Sonya!” Thayer was there in a second, holding her up so that she didn’t collapse onto the floor. “We need to go, there’s too many of them.”

She gritted her teeth and blocked another shot.   She knew that they needed to retreat, with her condition she would just put the others in danger.  “All right, let's go.”

Thayer helped shield her as he half carried her back to their ship. Poe and Rey had already begun prepping it for take off. They had made it back with a few complications, but the other Knights and Rey had taken care of them. The majority of the focus had been on Sonya and the others, none of them had expected them to actually manage to get away. Thayer gently sat Sonya down on a couch like seat and she leaned her head back hissing in pain. Poe looked back when he heard her and his eyes widened at the sight of blood. “She’ll be fine,” Thayer snapped. “Just get us out of here!”

Poe turned back around and off they went.  With the cloaking device still in place they managed to slip away without anyone being the wiser.

When they arrived at Naboo there was a rush of activity as a medical team came out. Leia had them on standby just in case something had gone wrong and one or more them had come back injured. Leia was there as well waiting to catch a glimpse of her son for the first time in years. When she saw the Knights carrying him out she gasped and tears formed in her eyes. Then she saw Sonya leaning against Poe. “What happened?”

“There was an ambush,” Thayer stepped forward. “They must have caught us on the security feed. We were fighting a group of stormtroopers and they got a shot in on Sonya.”

Leia eyed the younger man and then nodded. “Come in we need to get the rest of you settled per the agreement. Poe can take Sonya to the medical area we have set up.”

Sonya looked at Rey, “Go with them. If they try anything funny I know you can handle them.” Rey nodded and followed along after Leia and the Knights.

Once Poe and Sonya were alone he said, “What was it you once told me about dying to look heroic?”

Sonya narrowed her eyes at him, “I wasn’t trying to be heroic, I was buying you time, and it was a lucky shot anyway.  Damn troopers are normally horrible shots," she muttered to herself.  "I’ll be fine once they patch me up and stop the bleeding.” They entered the makeshift med bay and someone came over to look at Sonya. Once they were sure her wound had been cleaned they stitched her up and sent her on her way. “This is going to hurt for awhile, so training with Rey will be a no go for a while.” Poe could hear the disappointment in her tone.

“Like you’ll let this stop you from training her,” he said with a grin.

She grinned back at him. He was right of course, this wasn’t going to stop her from working with Rey. She would take time to rest for a few days, but then she would be back at it again. They turned the corner and found the Knights standing the hallway with Rey and Leia. They looked uncomfortable and she knew it was because they were without their sabers, and probably because of the dampeners that they were were wearing on their wrists. The Resistance had found a way to dampen a Force users powers and created a bracelet that could not be removed by the wearer.

Thayer looked up, “How are you doing?”

“Better,” Sonya responded. “How are you all? I know this can’t be easy for you.”

They all glanced between themselves. “It is strange,” Calder said. “But we’re glad to be here and not there with Hux. Once he took control things were different. People didn’t quite fear us like they did before and I think it was because they knew Hux had a plan up his sleeve to murder us all.”

Sonya nodded, “Would you like to see Kylo or would you like to get settled in your rooms?”

“Rooms,” Thayer said. “Kylo is probably still too out of it to know who we are.”

Thayer was probably right, he had been pretty out of it when they had arrived at his cell. Sonya lead them through the halls to the rooms that they would be occupying while they were at the manor. Sonya told them where her room was if they needed anything and nodded at the Resistance fighters that would be guarding their rooms. Poe and Sonya made sure everyone was settled in before heading off to get some rest.

For hours Sonya laid in bed wide awake. No matter how many times she closed her eyes she just couldn’t go to sleep. Her mind drifted back to Kylo and if he had woken up yet, and she wondered how the other Knights were doing. She could feel their unease, but there was relief there. None of them had wanted to be under General Hux's rule. The man would treat them worse than Snoke ever did. Kylo, when she searched for him, felt at peace which meant he was most likely asleep. The drugs helping him get the first good night’s rest he’d had in a long time.

Looking over at a sleeping Poe, Sonya decided that she had to go check on Kylo or she would never be able to get some sleep. As quietly as she could she slipped out of the room and down the hall toward the room where Kylo was staying. They had transferred him out of the med room earlier and brought him here. She slipped inside and found that he was asleep. The swelling in his eye had gone down. She walked over and reached out with the Force and healed him even more. She blinked back tears. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I left you alone.” She knelt down on the floor and rested her head against the mattress. “I knew Hux would try something, but I just… you changed. When you took on the role of Supreme Leader I just knew that I couldn’t save you.”

She felt a hand on her head and when she looked up she saw Kylo looking at her, “Sonya?”

She gave him a watery smile, “Hi.”

“Where am I? What is this place?” He tried to sit up, but she stopped him.

“No, don’t you’re still recovering. You’re with the Resistance. We saved you.” She perched herself on the edge of the bed. “How do you feel?”

He rolled his head so that he was looking at the ceiling, “Like I was used as a punching bag.” She chuckled. “Why can’t I feel the Force?”

She tapped the bracelet on his arm, “We put a Force dampener on you and the others as a precaution. We also took the liberty of taking your sabers, don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to them. Once we’re sure we can trust you all the dampeners come off and you all will get your sabers back.”

“You keep saying ‘you all’ are you telling me that the other Knights are here?” She nodded her head. “Where? Are they in cells?”

“No, they have their own rooms. They are being monitored by security though, but they have the freedom to walk around the place. It was part of the conditions of them helping us get you out of that cell.”

He sat up and groaned, “Why did you come get me out of that cell?”

“I think Rey already told you the answer to that when she yelled at you through the Force bond session.”

Kylo threaded his fingers through hers, “I want to hear you say it.”

She sighed, “Stubborn man. Because I’m still your friend, I told you this on Crait. I still care about you. And as far as I’m concerned our life debt has been repaid, but I’m still going to help Rey balance you out.”

He arched an eyebrow, “Balance me out?”

“The light and darkness in you, you experience it a lot when you’re with Rey. And we’re going to need you in fighting shape if we’re going to take out the First Order.” She stood and gently pulled her hand out of his. “Get some rest okay? If you feel like it, you can watch Rey and I train in the morning.” He nodded and she left the room.

Poe was still asleep when she returned but the moment she was back under the covers his arms snaked around her, “How is he?” He had known the moment he had woken up and found her missing that she had gone to go see him.

“Better I think. He’s still sore, but that was to be expected. I didn’t mean to wake him up, but we talked. I don’t know if things will ever quite be like they were before.”

“Time,” Poe murmured against her hair. “Time heals all wounds.” He placed a gentle kiss on her head and held her a bit tighter.

This time when Sonya closed her eyes to go to sleep she didn’t have any trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

Sonya and Poe walked into the training room the next day with Rey who had separated her saber. She was twirling the unignited halves in her hands and laughing as she talked about how natural holding them was starting to feel. She said it felt weird not having them with her all the time. Sonya told her that’s how it should be and that she was improving quite nicely. When they entered the room the three of them were shocked to find Kylo sitting in the middle of the room with his eyes closed.

Poe leaned down and whispered, “Is he meditating?”

“Yes Dameron, that is exactly what I’m doing. I see now why my Knight fell so madly in love with you, it’s that stellar observation skill of yours.” His eyes opened and he glared at Poe. Sonya couldn’t help the little smile when she heard him call her ‘my Knight’.

Poe held up his hands, “I thought she fell in love with me for my charming wit and personality, but hey I’ll take observation skills.”

Both Rey and Sonya rolled their eyes. “If the two of you would like to continue this battle of who’s the better man then please take it outside otherwise shut up and sit quietly like the good little boys you are and let me train my student.”

Rey coughed trying to cover up a laugh. The two men grumbled and sat as far away from each other as humanly possible. Since Sonya couldn’t do any heavy lifting she stood back and coached Rey on what to do. They had Poe drag out the training dummies and Sonya told Rey to go to town on them. She watched the girl’s form calling out critiques here and there, but for the most part she was doing beautifully. She was a natural. 

At one point Sonya looked over at Kylo who had his eyes locked onto Rey. He watched her movements and her form. He was mesmerized by the woman in front of him. Sonya bit back a smile and returned her attention to Rey. She had attached her sabers together to form the staff and was working more on her control now. Trying to stop the sabers glowing end a breath away from the dummy. Sonya began clapping at the control. “Much better Rey, I have more faith that you won’t accidentally maim someone now.”

The girl snorted, “I don’t know about that, but I have felt more in control lately.” She clipped the saber to her belt. “Can I go out into the fields again? That really helped me that first day we trained and I think it would be good to go again.”

Sonya nodded, “Of course, you did well today.”

Rey headed for the doors that led out into the back leaving Kylo, Poe, and Sonya alone in the room. An awkward silence descended upon them. “I think I’m going to go get some fresh air,” Kylo said as he quickly stood and followed Rey out into the world beyond.

Poe looked back at Sonya, “He follows her around like a little, lost droid.”

“He kind of is,” Sonya said with a chuckle. “It appears that we have the day to ourselves now, so what would you like to do?”

“There’s actually something I would like to show you. It’s what I was doing the other day when you called Finn and me in to tell us about Kylo and how we were supposed to go save him.” He held out his hand to her, “It’s in the village.”

Sonya took Poe’s extended hand and let him lead her away from the manor and into the village that she had only been to once since coming here. There were people everywhere. Some buying, some trading, and some just trying to make a decent day’s wage. They passed the colorful stalls and shops filled with sweet-smelling perfumes and food. Sonya’s mouth watered as they walked by a pastry shop, hoping that they would stop there to get something to eat, but Poe kept pulling her along through the crowds of people. They came to a stop at the end of the street where a mechanics shop sat. There weren't as many people were in this part of the village. Most of them were more worried about getting their hands on the fancier goods back where Poe and Sonya had started.

Poe opened the door to the shop and smiled at the man behind the counter, “Hey Palo, I’ve come to pick up the secret gift I told you about.”

Sonya looked up at Poe with a confused look. Palo smiled and said, “This must be her then.” Sonya turned her attention to the white-haired man. He stuck out his hand to her and she shook it. “I’m Palo, I’m the local droid builder.”

Sonya’s eyes widened, “Droid builder?”

Palo nodded his head, “Give me a second and I’ll be right out.”

Once the old man disappeared into the back of his shop Sonya turned to Poe, “But I lost the bet.”

Poe shrugged, “I would have gotten you the droid either way. Plus I think BB-8 needs a buddy.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Palo returned a moment later with a little black and purple droid chasing after him. “This,” the man announced proudly. “Is BB-9T, and she is all yours.”

Sonya knelt down and the droid rolled forward and beeped at her. She had gotten good at deciphering what the droids were saying to her. Rey and Poe had both been helping her along with a very patient (not really) BB-8. “It’s nice to meet you to BB-9T. I’m Sonya.” There were more beeps and Sonya looked up at Poe a little lost.

“She wants to go exploring,” he clarified.

Palo nodded his head, “BB-9T hasn’t been out of the shop before. I thought I would have to lock her away forever until Poe came in asking for a BB unit. She works just fine, I replaced some parts.”

“Thank you, Palo,” Sonya stood. “I promise to take good care of her.”

“That’s all I ask, now the three of you go out and enjoy the day, it’s beautiful and a young couple like you should be enjoying it.” He practically shoved them out of his shop and were once again back on the streets.

Sonya looked at Poe and asked, “Before we go back to the manor can we get something to eat? I’m starved.”

“Of course,” he took her to the pastry shop and the two of them grabbed several things for themselves and some for the others and left. BB-9T was chirping happily and absorbing the new surroundings. She rolled ahead of Poe and Sonya and then would swivel around to make sure the two of them were still there. Sonya laughed and would reassure the droid that they weren’t going anywhere and the droid would zoom off in excitement. “BB-8 was the same way, she’ll eventually calm down…. Maybe.”

The manor was a flurry of activity when they all returned. Leia was waiting in the front hall for them and she looked troubled, “General Leia, what’s wrong?”

She looked at Sonya and sighed, “No one can find Rey or Ben. We’re a little worried.”

Sonya snorted, “Kylo wouldn’t touch a hair on her head if she didn’t allow it first. They’re out in the fields probably, Rey went out there earlier to just sort of mellow out. Kylo followed her. I trust Rey, she can handle your son.” Sonya handed over the bag with the goodies they had brought back for the market to Poe. “If it makes you feel better I’ll go looking for them and report back.”

“Would you?” Leia seemed a little relieved that Sonya had offered to do that for her.

“Yeah,” she turned to look at Poe. “Take breakfast back to our room, I’ll meet you there in a bit.” She headed out the doors once again with BB-9T following after her. The little droid was asking all kinds of questions and Sonya answered them the best she could. She told BB-9T what the manor was being used for and who they were currently looking for. They were a good distance from the house when she heard lightsabers clashing together. She told BB-9T to stay there and she ignited her own saber and broke into a run. 

She came to a stop when she saw that Kylo had gotten a hold of one of Rey’s sabers and was fighting with her. She thought back to what she had told Leia about Kylo not touching Rey unless she allowed it and groaned. How was she going to explain this? She went running over and as soon as Rey’s and Kylo’s sabers came down to meet one another again Sonya’s rose to meet them. Both Rey and Kylo looked over at her stunned. “Sonya? What are you doing?” Kylo asked feeling very confused.

“I came to see where the two of you were! What the hell is going on here? Why are you fighting?” She looked desperately between the two of them. 

“We were training,” Rey said as she turned her saber off. Kylo and Sonya did the same. “He followed me out here and offered to work with me while you were still recovering. I agreed, I figured it would be all right since he was the one that trained you and it’s not like he has anything better to do while he’s here.”

Sonya let out a relieved breath. “Thank the maker, Leia and everyone at the manor are going crazy thinking something bad happened to you.” She looked at Kylo and held out her hand. He rolled his eyes, but handed her Rey’s other half of the saber. He mumbled something about her being a spoilsport under his breath and she shot him a look.

“We should head back,” Rey said a bit awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to worry everyone.”

“I’m surprised Finn didn’t come looking for you,” Kylo said, Sonya wasn’t sure but she thought she saw a hint of a smile there. “He likes to think that he’s your protector.”

Rey glared at him, “He’s just worried about me is all.”

“Sure, worried. There’s nothing else there whatsoever.” Kylo rolled his eyes. 

Rey kicked his shin and he hissed in pain, “He’s _with_ Rose.” With that she turned and began stomping off in the direction of the manor.

Sonya shook her head and grinned, “Way to woo the girl, Kylo.”

He looked down at her baffled for a moment, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure,” Sonya said with a shrug. “And I’m not in love with a Resistance pilot.” She began walking back toward the manor with Kylo hurrying to catch up with her. “Admit it Ren, you like her.”

Kylo scoffed, “She’s not my type.”

“How can you even have a type? All you’ve ever been around is stormtroopers and First Order military generals, that is certainly not enough to know what your type even is.” Kylo wouldn’t look at her which told her everything she needed to know. “Kylo it’s time to put on your big boy pants and own up to a lot of things. It’s time to make amends for the things you’ve done in your past.”

He looked at her and said, “When did you become so wise?”

“I’ve always been wise, you’ve just never wanted to see it.” Together they walked back to the manor where Rey was talking with BB-9T. Sonya glanced at Kylo and found him with a tiny smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been several days since the Knights of Ren and Kylo had arrived at the Resistance. Many of the Knights tried to make themselves useful. Sonya had them helping Rey with her fighting skills. She gave them all practice sabers, still not trusting them with the real things. They never once complained. They took everything with a grain of salt. Sonya tried to find out if they were deceiving her and the Resistance, but she never sensed any ill will. They were just trying to survive like she had when she had come to the Resistance.

They were all sitting on the floor meditating when Markus said, “You all should consider moving.”

Sonya opened her eyes and looked over at him, “And why is that?”

Markus met her gaze, “Because Hux isn’t about to let what happened go. He’s going to want all of us back, especially you. He wants your head on a platter and he’s going to execute you last.”

Thayer nodded, “It’s only a matter of time before he figures out that you're here. He might already suspect that Naboo is the one place the Resistance might go. It was General Organa’s mother’s homeworld. Of course the people would willingly take in their dead queen’s child and help her fight the evil entity that the galaxy fears.”

“I’ll talk to General Organa this evening. Poe and the others will have to start looking for a world that will be safe for us to stay.” Sonya looked around the training room, “It’s a shame, I liked it here.”

“Me too,” Rey said. “So much green, so much life. It’s a far cry from Jakku.”

They fell into silence. “I should go tell Leia the news,” Sonya stood and dusted herself off. “I’ll let you know what the plan is when we come up with something.” She turned and headed for the command room. Leia was there looking over reports. “General Organa,” the older woman looked up as Sonya approached. “I was just talking with the Knights and they brought up a good point. We can’t stay here on Naboo any longer. With our last stunt saving Kylo like that it put an even bigger target on our backs. Markus brought up a good point, Hux knows this is where your mother was from and that the people would be more than happy to house you and the Resistance. We should consider changing base sites.”

Leia took in a deep breath, “I had already considered this, and Markus is correct. I knew that we would only be able to hide here for a short time, it was only a temporary stop while we gained some footing again. We’ve been sending new recruits to Kamparas, we’ve already got a base set up there. We’ve just been waiting for the right time to leave.”

“It’s now or never, Hux won’t hesitate to attack Naboo if he even thinks there’s a chance that we’re all here.”

“I’ll call everyone in for a meeting and tell them to prepare for a move, we’ll leave by the end of the week.” Someone called out to Leia and she turned her attention away from Sonya.

Sonya walked from the room feeling glad that there was a plan already in place and that the Resistance had a more permanent base of operations in one of the other systems. She headed back to the training room and filled the others in on what was going on. She left out which planet they would be heading to. She didn’t think that information should be in the hands of the Knights. They would find out when they were all en route to the planet. She spent the rest of the day taking in the manor and the surroundings it held. They wouldn’t have much time left here and she wanted to remember this place.

She wanted to remember how peaceful it was, and all the mornings she had spent waking up next to Poe. She hoped the First Order would never come here and destroy the beautiful planet. She didn’t want them staking claim here and ruining it like they did everything else.

Before long it was dinner and she went to join the others. The room was somber, no one wanted to leave, but they all knew that they had to. People around the room tried to lighten the mood and for awhile it worked, but as they all slowly trickled out of the room the somberness set over them all once more.

 

It was the Resistance’s last night in Naboo. They were leaving tomorrow for the planet Kamparas. Sonya was in her room packing her things away. BB-9T and BB-8 were chirping together by the open windows. She could only understand part of the conversation. The two droids had become fast friends in the short time that they had known one another. Poe walked into the room and BB-8 chirped a greeting before turning back to BB-9T. Poe wrapped his arms around Sonya’s waist and placed a kiss on her neck. “I think my droid has fallen for your droid.”

“BB-8 has good taste then, but I think they’re both glad to have friends.” She pulled the last of her clothing out of the closet and tossed it into a bag on the bed. She turned around in Poe grasp and said, “So is everything all set?”

Poe nodded his head, “We head for Kamparas tomorrow afternoon. You, me, Finn, Rose, Rey, and Kylo are all going on the Falcon. Leia has the Knights with her on the main ship.”

“That should be an interesting ride.” Sonya glanced at the ever darkening sky. “I hate that we have to leave. Maybe someday we can return here.”

“Making plans for our future?” There was a sweet smile on his face, he had been thinking about their future too. He knew that he wanted to be with her for however long he had.

She reached up and cupped his face with her hand, “Yeah, I am.”

“I love you, Sonya Fairhart,” he whispered. He rested his forehead against hers and said, “Marry me?”

Sonya sucked in a breath and pulled away, “What?”

He tugged at the chain around his neck, “Sonya Fairhart, will you marry me?” He unclasped the necklace and dropped the ring into his palm. It was a simple steel ring, it looked like it had been fashioned from some tech from something that would now be considered obsolete. She couldn’t tear her eyes from the ring. Her mind going a hundred miles an hour. She wanted this. All she had to do was say yes. Poe closed his hand, shielding the ring from sight. “It’s too soon, I should have figured. I just- I love you, and I thought that maybe yo—”

She silenced him with a kiss, her fingers opening the hand that held the ring. She took it and slipped it on her finger, it was a little big, but they could have it fixed so it could fit. “Yes,” she murmured against his lips. “I’ll marry you.” He picked her up and swung her around. She giggled happily and he sat her down kissing her soundly.

“I was so worried there for a minute. I thought that it might be too soon, but when you said you had thought about our future, and I’ve been wanting to ask for a while now. I know for a fact that I will always want to belong to you Sonya. No matter what happens. I am yours and you are mine. For better or for worse.”

She grinned up at him, “Want to take it a step further?”

 

Kylo, Rey, Finn, Rose, Poe, and Sonya snuck out of the manor together to head into the village. Poe had gotten into contact with a priest that could marry them in the local gardens. Sonya had been separated from Poe before they had left. She, Rose, and Rey had all left for Leia’s rooms asking if they could borrow one of the dresses that had been found in the attic of the manor when they had arrived. Leia had smiled and agreed wishing Sonya good luck on her wedding and apologizing for not being able to attend because of the work she still had to do.

The three women headed for the manor’s attic and looked through the wardrobes there. Rose squealed in delight when she found a royal blue gown with crystals sewn into the fabric of the bodice and the off the shoulder sleeves. Sonya had walked over absolutely mesmerized by the dress. “It’s perfect,” she looked up at Rose and let out of a breath. “I’m actually doing this. I’m marrying Poe.”

Rey squeezed Sonya’s arm, “Yeah you are, now get dressed, who knows how those three idiots are holding up out there.” The men had already headed for the garden.

Sonya dressed quickly while Rey found a pair of heels to match the dress. Once they fixed her hair and made sure everything looked perfect the three set off for the garden. Kylo was standing at the entrance shifting awkwardly on his feet. Rey and Rose headed in, thinking it best to give the two friends a moment’s privacy. “Are you happy?” He asked her, she could see the worry in his eyes.

She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “I am.”

He held out a bouquet of white flowers for her, their sweet fragrance perfuming the air. “Then may I have the honor of giving you away?”

Sonya felt tears well up in her eyes and she nodded her head not trusting herself to speak. Kylo offered her his arm and together they walked into the garden. The further they went the more Sonya’s hear began to race. The moon cast a romantic glow over everything, and Sonya could smell the scent of other flowers mixing with the bouquet that Kylo had given her. She was shaking slightly, adrenaline pumping through her veins. They rounded a corner and Poe looked up. His eyes widening when he saw Sonya coming toward him in her flowing, royal blue dress. She looked stunning.

Kylo stopped and turned to face her, slowly he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Thank you for saving me, and thank you for always being there for me, even when I was being an ass.”

Sonya chuckled, “Anytime.”

With that she turned to face Poe, the priest smiled. “Are we ready to begin?” Poe and Sonya both nodded, never taking their eyes off the other. “Dearly beloved we are gathered here in this garden to unite Poe and Sonya together. Would the two of you please unite hands.” Poe and Sonya took each other’s hands, they were having a handfasting ceremony. The priest began putting the colorful ropes over their hands as he recited the words to bind them together, “These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love, that hold yours on your wedding day. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as you build your future together. These are the hands that will passionately love you and care for you throughout the years. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief torments your mind and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will give you strength when you struggle, and support and encouragement to chase down your dreams. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, and help keep your family as one. These are the hands that will, countless times, wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow, and tears of joy. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled with age, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch— a touch of these hands.” The priest tied the ropes together and backed away from the two. “Do you have anything you wish to say before I close the ceremony?”

Poe took in a deep breath, “Sonya, when we met in the Jakku desert I thought I was going to die. Here stood this imposing woman in a mask, someone with a reputation of getting into trouble. And when you took off your mask and told me to come with you, that you were going to help me get BB-8 back I thought you were absolutely out of your mind. But I wouldn’t change what happened, what we’ve been through. I feel as though we were meant to find one another and go on this adventure together. And I hope that we spend the rest of our lives going on even more wild adventures together.”

Sonya laughed and blinked back the tears in her eyes, “If you had told me that I was going to fall in love with a Resistance pilot I would have thought you had lost your mind. But here we are. You bring balance to my life, something I haven’t had since I was a child with my parents.” She took in a deep breath, her and Poe still hadn’t talked about them and what had happened to them, and it was still painful for her to think about. Poe gave her hands an encouraging squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her. “I wouldn’t have traded us meeting for anything else in the entire galaxy. And know that whatever else is thrown our way, I will be right at your side fighting.” She looked at the priest letting him know she had said her piece and that he could close the ceremony now.

He stepped forward and began to untie the ropes that bound them together, “With their vows spoken, and their promises to each other made, I set them free. May your days be long, and may you find the happiness the two of you deserve.”

When their hands were free Poe came forward and kissed Sonya, their friends cheering in the background. “I love you Sonya Dameron.”

Her heart skipped a beat, Sonya Dameron, she could get used to that. “I love you too, Poe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	21. Chapter 21

Kamparas was the home of a long forgotten Jedi training temple. That was where the Resistance had decided to set up shop while they figured out a way to beat Hux and the rest of the First Order. Sonya was just glad to have a proper training area for Rey. The temple had a feeling to it. It was happy to have Force users back in its walls. It had been abandoned for years and you could see the wear and tear of it being neglected. Sonya wished she could fix it up some, but there simply wasn’t any time for that anymore.

Leia had walked into the training room one afternoon and witnessed the work Sonya and Rey were doing. Some of the Knights and Kylo were currently watching the two spar with their sabers. Leia stood back and watched with her arms crossed. It had been some time since she had seen sabers being wielded. It brought back memories of a time long past. She cleared her throat and everyone seemed to snap to attention realizing that they were not alone in the room anymore. “I came because I have a mission for you.”

“What kind of mission?” Sonya asked wearily. She wasn’t the kind that normally went out on missions like this. 

“I want you all to go out and search for Force users and bring them back here to train.”

They all looked at Leia like she had grown a second head, “Do we even have time to do that?” Kylo asked his mother. “Rey needs all the training she can get and Sonya shouldn’t split her focus.”

Leia smiled, “That is why you will be training Rey and Sonya will take over training the others.” She made it sound so easy and simple.

Kylo looked over at Sonya, “Are you all right with this?” No, are you ready? No, she can’t possibly do this. Just a simple, are you all right with this? 

Sonya met his gaze and squared her shoulders, “Yes, I’m fine.  I can do this, I've been training Rey for some time now.  I think I can handle other Force users.” She looked at the other Knights, “This means that some of you will have the Force dampeners taken off while we’re away. But they go right back on the second I even catch a whiff of you doing something remotely bad.” They all nodded in understanding. “I want to take Poe with me,” she said as she turned back to face Leia. “He can help me pilot and keep an eye on these guys. He’s also been with the Resistance longer, he can help with recruitment.”

“Granted, as if I would separate you two right after your wedding. You all can take a few days and gather your things. I want you all to leave in two days though.” Leia left the room.

Rey walked over to Sonya and rested a hand on her arm, “I can go too.”

Sonya shook her head, “No, you need to train.” She looked at Kylo, “Arm.”

He held out his arm with the Force dampener on it. “Trail basis?”

Sonya took the dampener off, “No, if you’re going to be training Rey, it’s coming off and staying off unless you fall out of line. That goes for the others as well.” She slipped the bracelet into her pocket. “You’ve been good so far and I do trust you all. I know you’d rather die than follow Hux’s orders.” There was a murmur between all of them agreeing that death would be better than following that weasel of a man. “Plus I don’t want to scare the new people when they come in. If they see us slapping dampeners on you lot then they’ll wonder if we’re going to suppress their connection to the Force as well.”

“That could lead to a riot,” Calder said. “A bunch of untrained Force users rising up against you all would not be a good thing.”

Sonya narrowed her eyes, “Yeah it wouldn’t.”

“Just saying,” Calder said with his hands raised. “Not trying to imply that one of us would try to start a mutiny. The Resistance has been good to us. I’m not going to risk it.”

“Good, go get some rest. We’ve got a long journey ahead of us.” She headed for her and Poe’s room hoping to find her husband there. It was still strange thinking of herself as someone’s wife. She never really saw herself marrying anyone. It still sent a thrill through her when Poe would whisper “my wife” at night when they were all alone before trailing kisses down her body and leaving her quivering beneath him. She passed a few Resistance fighters and asked them where Poe was, they told her that they saw him heading for their room a few minutes prior. She thanked them and continue down the hall.

She opened the door and heard the water running in the shower. She grinned and stripped herself of her clothes and snuck into the bathroom where Poe was standing under the warm spray of water. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands down his chest and abdomen. “Hello Sonya,” he turned around and hugged her tightly. “Did you have a good day?”

She placed a kiss over his heart, “It was good. I have some news.”

His hands moved down her back and stopped when he reached her ass and squeezed it. “Can it wait?” He asked with a devious smile.

She cocked her head to the side, “Impatient aren’t we?”

“Only when it comes to you,” he pressed her against the wall and began to kiss her neck. “I’ve missed you.”

She laughed, “We’re on the same base, we see each other every night and almost every morning. I’m surprised you’re not sick of me yet.”

He pulled back a look of mock horror on his face, “I will never be tired of you love. If I thought I’d grow tired of you I wouldn’t haven’t married you.” He went back to kissing her neck and leaving little red marks there. She ran her fingers through his wet hair and her eyes fell shut as he continued to kiss his way down her body. “I love you,” he murmured as he kissed the inside of her thigh. She moaned his name as he continued to torment her, her mind going blank and forgetting what she had come to tell him. They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.

As they laid in bed Poe played with Sonya’s still wet hair, “What did you need to tell me earlier?”

“You, me, and several of the Knights are going to look for other Force users so I can bring them back here and train them. Kylo is going to take over training Rey. Leia’s orders.”

Poe looked over at her in surprise, “What? She’s actually going to let you leave the compound to go look for other Force users? Why?”

Sonya brushed her thumb over her cheek, “Because we need more Force users, and Hux isn’t going to let any of us live if he has a say in it. He’ll hunt us down and kill every last one, we’re a threat to his rule. Plus it’s good having other Force users on our side. If you haven’t noticed the Resistance isn’t exactly in the best shape. Better than it was, but still running a little low on people to help fight the rest of the First Order.”

“When do we leave?”

“Two days from today. So I’d pack tomorrow before doing anything else. We’ll be traveling as light as possible, but we need to be careful. I’ve been monitoring the scanners. Some of the planets we’re going to have been taken over by the First Order. We’ll check the planets closest to here first, but the farther out we go the harder and more dangerous things will become.”

“We’ve been through worse,” he kissed the tip of her nose.

“Yeah we have,” she smiled at him. “Get some rest, we’re going to have some busy days ahead of us and who knows how much rest we’ll be getting.”

 

When the two days were already up Sonya and Poe met Leia, Rey, Calder, Kylo, and Thayer at the ship they were going to be taking. It was enough to hold a few people at a time and hopefully not draw too much attention. Leia smiled at Sonya, “You’ll do great out there. Try not to comm us unless it’s an emergency, we don’t need anyone intercepting the transmission and finding out what we’re doing. You have enough supplies for a two week trip, once that runs out come back and we can go from there.”

“Thank you Leia, if you run into any trouble here then please let me know. We’ll all be back before you know it.” The two women embraced and then Sonya turned to face Kylo. “Take care of Rey, and work on her stance it’s still not perfect. She lunges too much, that’s something she needs to be broken of. And she’s still getting used to using two sabers at once. Try to work on that as much as you can, but otherwise she pretty decent with her staff and just the one.”

“I’m right here,” Rey said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sonya.

“I’m in teacher mode,” Sonya told her. “I have to make sure he knows your strengths and weaknesses so he knows what areas you need work on. Don’t take it personally, you’ve come a long way in such a short period of time.” Sonya squeezed Rey’s shoulder and then pulled her in for a hug. “Don’t let him boss you around too much, I have faith that you can take the old man.”

“Old man?” Kylo said in mock outrage, “I will have you know I am still young.”

Rey bit her lip in an attempt not to smile, “Be careful out there.”

“I will.”

She said her goodbyes to Kylo next, the two of them forgoing the public displays of affection. “See you lot in two weeks,” she said as she boarded the ship to get it ready for take off.

Poe and the others followed her and soon they were speeding away from the Jedi training temple and into the dark reaches of space. Poe and Sonya worked quietly while Thayer and Calder stretched their unused Force powers. She heard Calder say, “Man is it good to have those bracelets off, I was beginning to feel like I was going crazy there.”

“I know, being cut off from the Force like that wasn’t pleasant. Now I know how Dameron probably feels.”

Poe chuckled, but didn’t respond to their comment. They went to lightspeed and a little while later they reached their first planet. They had to dodge a few First Order ships, but they blended in enough with the other space traffic that they paid no attention to Sonya and the others. When they landed on the little planet they were going to be visiting they climbed out of the ship and went looking for lodging. They found a cantina not far from where they left their ship and began asking questions about the area. Some of the unfamiliar aliens were a little more forthcoming than some. Some wanted to be bribed for information. Sonya, Thayer, and Calder tried to keep their Jedi powers under wraps. They didn’t want to draw too much attention to themselves.

Finally they found a little room at a boarding lodge and crashed onto their respective beds. All of them tired from their journey. “We get up early tomorrow and start looking. Poe and I will cover one half the town the two of you take the others. Comm devices will be online, but only use them if there’s an emergency.” The others grumbled their agreements, too tired to say anything else.

Sonya closed her eyes and drifted off.

_When she opened her eyes in the dream world she found herself standing in the Jedi High Council chambers on Coruscant. She looked around the room and noticed that it looked brand new even though she knew they High Council’s chambers had been destroyed ages ago and never rebuilt. Why rebuild it when there were no more Jedi?_

_“Hello Sonya Dameron,” she jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to find Anakin Skywalker standing behind her, the others nowhere to be seen. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you like that.”_

_She slowly let out a breath, “Why am I here?”_

_“I wanted to thank you,” he said with a shrug. “You saved Ben, I know how hard it was for you to leave him on Crait, but it was the right choice, it led you to where you are now.” He moved closer to her and sat down in one of the chairs. “I wanted to come somewhere familiar, and show you this place. Of_ course _it doesn’t look like this right now, but it could again.”_

_“You want me to rebuild the Jedi High Council?” She knelt down in front of him._

_He nodded his head and gazed out over the city skyline. “Yes and no, I don’t want you to do it alone, and I don’t want you to rebuild the Jedi High Council like it once was. We’ve already discussed the Grey Jedi have we not?” He looked back at her. “You, Ben, and Rey will work together to rebuild the balance in the galaxy. The Jedi of my time thought it was going to be me, that I was the one prophesied to save the balance, but it was Ben and Rey. Those two are true balance. Together the three of you will do great things.”_

_“We have to stop the First Order first. Hux won’t let the three of us start a Council, and without the Republic—”_

_He_ help _up a hand stopping her, “Slow down young one. Focus on the moment at hand. You are here on a mission to find more Force users. Do that and get back to the Resistance. The rest will slowly start to work itself out, you’ll see.”_

 _“All right, but are you going to keep popping into my dreams, I’d like some warning_ before hand _,” she frowned at him._

 _He laughed, “I will try to warn you next time I come to visit you in your dreams. But for_ now _I am going to tell you goodbye and good luck on your quest. Your husband is about to wake you up. Look in the western part of town, you’ll find what you’re looking for there.”_

“Sonya,” she jumped at the sound of Poe’s voice. “Sonya it’s time to get up.”

Sonya sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, “The western part of town. That’s where we need to look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd


	22. Chapter 22

“And how exactly do you know that this is the part of town that we need to be looking at?” Thayer asked as they started moving through the crowded streets looking and searching for any signs of the Force amongst the people that dwelled here. Some of the residents cast wary glances their way as they passed by.

Sonya’s eyes were scanning over all the faces of the people trying to get a read on them, “A dream.” She wasn’t about to tell them that Anakin Skywalker had come to her and told her this. “I had a dream, and this feels right, something is different here.”

Calder nodded his head in agreement, “I feel it too, we’re on the right track here.”

They walked a bit farther until Sonya came to a stop in front of a door, “Here, this is the place.” She lifted her hand and went to knock, but the door swung open.

“And stay out!” A woman shouted as she tossed a teenage girl into the dirt in front of Sonya. The teenager looked up clutching a small sack. The woman who had just tossed her out looked at the group that had assembled on her doorstep. “Who the hell are you lot and what are you doing at my home?”

Sonya looked up from the frightened teenager to the woman, “That is none of your concern.” She bent down and hauled the girl to her feet. “We were just leaving.” The girl turned and began leaving with the girl looking up at them with a slight mixture of relief and fear in her eyes.

“Who are you?” She asked once they were a ways away from the home they had just come from.

“Jedi,” Sonya said once the crowds had thinned.

“Jedi are just a myth,” the girl said with a slight shake of her head. “You’re slavers aren’t you? You’re here to sell me to some horrible master.” She struggled against Sonya’s tight grip. “I’d rather die!” She screamed.

Poe held up his hands, “Whoa, we’re not slavers, we’re not going to sell you to anyone.” He pulled a simple ring out of his pack and opened it to reveal the Resistance’s logo. “We’re with the Resistance. We’re looking for Force users.”

The girl stopped struggling, “Force users? Then why are you taking me? I’m not one.”

Sonya snorted, “I beg to differ kid. The Force led me to you, but we’re not going to discuss this here. It’s too open and we have enemies everywhere.” They started leading the girl back to their room. “You got a name?”

“Tasha,” she replied. “And you all are?”

“I’m Sonya Dameron, that’s Poe Dameron, Thayer Ren, and Calder Ren.” 

“Are you all related or something?”

“Poe and I are married,” Sonya responded. She looked at Thayer and Calder, “And the other two are brothers of sorts.” She didn’t necessarily want to tell the girl that three of them had been Knights of Ren, at least not until they were back with the Resistance.

The girl looked between her and Poe, “I thought Jedi weren’t allowed to get married.”

“It’s a new age,” Sonya responded. “Things are different now.” That was all that was said as they made the final stretch back to the room. “Get some rest, we’re leaving in the morning.”

“What about others?” Calder asked. “We should keep looking.”

Sonya shook her head, “No, she’s going to be it, at least in this place. We can check more places on this planet. Just trust me on this one guys, she’s all we’re going to find in this place.” Sonya sat on the bed and looked at the Tasha, “All right, I know you’re probably bursting with curiosity, ask away.”

Tasha sat on the floor looking between the three of them. “What will I have to do? Why should I go with you?”

“Valid questions,” Sonya responded. “You will train to use the Force and when you’re ready you’ll get one of these.” She pulled her saber out from where she had hidden it, and ignited it so Tasha could see the purple blade. Tasha made a noise of awe and stared at the weapon with unabashed curiosity. “You should go with us because if the First Order takes over the galaxy like they want then Force users like you won’t be left alone. They’ll come and wipe you out. You have a much better chance of survival if you learn how to control your ability and train with me.”

“What happens if you’re wrong about me and I can’t use the Force? What are you going to do to me then?”

Sonya smirked, “I’m not wrong about you. You will be able to control the Force. But if let’s say you don’t you can either stay with the Resistance and help us fight or come back here.”

The girl seemed to weigh her options. She didn’t have anything left here, so it would probably be better to stay with the Resistance. “Who are you really? I’ve heard the names Sonya, Thayer, and Calder whispered on the streets followed by Ren. Are you really disgraced Knights of Ren?”

Sonya wasn’t that surprised that Tasha knew of their fall from grace. “Yes, it’s true. I left the First Order to be with Poe and these two left because Hux is an ass and would have killed him now that Kylo Ren has defected as well.” Sonya stared at the girl, “You have nothing to fear, we’re not secretly working for the First Order, we’re going to take you back to the Resistance base and train you there.”

“I’m not afraid,” the girl said defiantly. “Anything is better than living on the streets here and becoming someone’s slave.” She crossed her arms over her chest, “I think you’ve answered all my questions for right now. Are we heading back to the Resistance tomorrow?”

“No,” Poe said. “We’re packed for a two week trip. We need to keep looking for others like you. We’ll be out here for awhile.”He girl nodded and then went to curl up in a corner with a pillow and blanket, “Fine. Wake me when it’s time to go.”

The others simply shrugged and prepared for bed as well. They all agreed to take shifts throughout the night, one to make sure the girl didn’t run away and two to make sure they weren’t discovered. Sonya took first watch. She sat on the bed she was sharing with Poe just staring at the door letting her mind wander. Poe had his head in her lap and she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his silky hair. Her eyes darted over to the girl at one point when she thought she saw movement, but she was just adjusting her sleeping position.

A few hours later Sonya slipped out of bed and shook Calder awake for his shift. When she slipped back into bed Poe’s arms instantly went around her and he kissed her neck. Sonya curled up next to him and drifted off. Thankfully no Jedi Masters visited her this time.

 

Thayer woke her in the morning, breakfast had already arrived and Tasha was scarfing it down. Sonya wondered how often the girl ate, and if she ever had a decent meal in her life. Sonya closed her eyes and tried to fight off the memories of her own childhood. She had grown up in a poor system, and when Master Luke had come to find her she was so thankful to him. She had once said she would come back to her old home and help the others that were starving there. She would bring them aid, but things didn’t quite go as planned.

She wondered if any of her childhood friends were still alive, and if her parents knew of her fate. They must have thought she had died, or maybe they had heard of her and all the awful things she had done. Would they be disappointed in her for joining such a horrible cause? Did they know that she was now a wanted woman?

“Sonya?” Poe’s voice was quiet and right next to her ear. She looked over at him and she realized that she had zoned out there for a moment. “Everything okay?”

She simply nodded and grabbed some food. She knew she needed to tell Poe about her home and where she had come from, but she wanted to wait until they were alone again before telling him all that. She ate quickly and said she was going to go scouting before they could leave.

She stepped into the busy street and was nearly knocked over. The alien that had run into her began shouting in a foreign tongue and then went around her still grumbling under its breath. Sonya backed up against the wall to let several others pass before she stepped into the street and made her rounds. Nothing seemed out of the usual, no signs of stormtroopers or anything of the sort. Their position hadn’t been given away and Sonya felt some of the tension leave her shoulders as she made it back to the others.

“Coast is clear, we can head out.” They grabbed their things and led Tasha to their ship. Once boarded Sonya and Poe took the controls while Thayer and Calder began telling her about Jedi training.

“We were students of Luke Skywalker before the First Order came and took us,” Thayer was telling her. “I still remember the day that Luke came to me and my family. He told them that I could be a great Jedi one day and help keep the peace in the galaxy. My parents quickly agreed thinking that there was no higher honor than having their son train with the one and only Luke Skywalker.”

Calder nodded his head in agreement, “My parents were the same way, and to be honest I was an unruly child. I think they were hoping that Mast Skywalker could tame me some and straighten me out. I think it would have worked too, but Snoke came and well here we are.”

Tasha’s eyes were wide, “You trained with Luke Skywalker? Will I get to train with him?”

“No,” Sonya said mournfully. “Master Skywalker has passed on. He Force projected himself to another planet, the effort killed him.”

“But how is that even possible? Jedi are supposed to be strong, and Luke Skywalker was one of the best! How can simply projecting yourself somewhere else kill you, especially if you’re not really there.”

“It’s the effort,” Sonya said. “It took all he had. There are just some things that even we cannot do. You will learn, we’ll make sure you know the full extent of your abilities and that you don’t kill yourself in the process.” Poe was preparing them to drop out of lightspeed to their next planet. “We’ll start your training once we get to where we’re going. I want you as physically ready as possible if there is an attack.”

“Wouldn’t the First Order find it beneficial to have Force users on its side?” She asked curiously.

“Not with Snoke dead,” Calder told her. “Hux hated us, thought we were all outdated and useless. He relies more on technology than the old ways.”

Sonya snorted, “Technology will fail him one day. Then he’ll be wishing he hadn’t pissed off a bunch of Force users that he wanted to wipe out of existence.”

Thayer eyed the scanners, “We’ve got a ship following us.”

Sonya went over to where Thayer was standing and he pointed to what he had spotted. “It’s a small ship, I think it followed us from the planet.” 

“Let’s not panic yet, it could just be a coincidence. Monitor it and see if it lands when we do. If it does we’ll have to be ready for anything,” she said, but even she had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I promise to try to update more, but I'm working on a Percy Jackson fanfic as well and I've been excited to work on that one for years now, I've had the idea since I was 12 and that was almost nine years ago. Plus this is such a big project, there is just so much that I have to do and plan for. Like what about this mysterious ship following them? What will happen when they land on the next planet? What planet am I even going to choose? Lol. So I think I'm going to start updating at least once a month, maybe more if I can. I hope that's okay with y'all, but just know I have not abandoned this fic and I don't plan to. I love telling Sonya's tale too much to just give it up. I hope you're enjoying it!


	23. Chapter 23

The ship was still tailing them. Poe and Sonya were keeping a close eye on the scanners. Sonya wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do about the ship, they weren't equipped for an in-flight battle. Sure they had a few guns for safety purposes, but they wouldn’t help if the other ship called for backup. They were no better than a pleasure ship right now, and that scared Sonya a little. She could feel the nervous energy running through the ship, especially coming from Tasha. She had just joined them to be trained, and here they were being tailed. 

Poe looked at Sonya, “Could it just be a coincidence?”

She fooled with a couple of the buttons on the console. “It could be, I mean ships come and go in this sector often. It could just be one big coincidence that they’re on the same course as we are.”

“Should we see if we can lose them? I can plot a new course to Pantolomin,” Poe suggested. “If they follow this new course then we will have a better idea if they truly are following us or not.”

“Do it,” she said. Poe started to enter new codes, and they changed the direction of the ship. Sonya kept her eyes trained on the scanner. The ship in question stayed on their original course and didn’t follow them. All of them seemed to let out a collective breath when the other ship didn’t follow them. “Just because they didn’t change their direction to follow us doesn’t mean they were tailing us. The farther out we go the more dangerous this is going to become.”

But even with the warning still ringing in the air they all calmed down greatly and relaxed against their seats for the remainder of their trip to Pantolomin. Their first job was to find lodging for the evening. It was night when they arrived. The watery planet was a tourist trap. Filled with man-made platforms above the pristine blue water. Sonya had never been here before, but she couldn’t help staring out over the water. A school of bioluminescent fish went swimming by, their colors a wide variety. Some people said that they had been genetically engineered to glow this way, and since there were no major predators except for the people that fished them they could glow all they wanted.

Poe took Sonya’s hand and they headed deeper into the structure they had landed on. She could feel the Force buzzing around her, there was so much life here. She looked at the others and she knew they could feel it too, even Tasha who was a novice was stretching her hands out as if pushing through the currents of the Force. They found a reasonably priced place to rest. Poe and Sonya got their own room with a door leading to the attached space. It was nice that they had a private space just for them. They hadn’t really had a chance to be alone since they were married, and this was as good as they were going to get for a while.

Poe trailed his fingers along her face and leaned down to kiss her, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she ran her hand under his shirt feeling the smooth, muscled skin of his torso and chest. “I’ll be glad when we can go back to Kamparas and have our own room again.”

He grinned at her, “What this isn’t private enough for you?”

“Not nearly,” she said with a groan. She twined her legs around his and pulled him so that he was on top of her. His familiar weight comforting. “But I also just want to be safe.”

Poe nodded his head, “I do too, but as long as the First Order is out there, we will never be safe, especially since General Hux seems to hate you with a fiery passion.”

“Let’s not talk about them, yeah?” She kissed the crook of his neck. “For tonight, I don’t want to think about anything related to the Resistance or the First Order. We’re not a Resistance pilot and or a Jedi Knight. We’re just Poe and Sonya Dameron, a married couple on a beautiful planet trying to relax.”

“That I can do,” he captured her lips with his and the two of them were lost in each other for the rest of the night.

In the morning they all gathered for breakfast. The others grinning wolfishly at Poe and Sonya. “Enjoy your evening you two?” Thayer asked cheekily.

Sonya narrowed her eyes at him, “If you’re trying to bait me then it’s not going to work.”

Poe smacked the chuckling Knights upside the head and went to find something for them to eat. Tasha was talking with Thayer quietly in the corner of the room, Thayer showing her some of his Force abilities. Poe came back thirty minutes later with food in hand. Everyone swarmed him trying to get at the good stuff. “Back off!” Poe said with a laugh as he tried to fight them all off. “There is enough here for everyone.” Poe started passing out the food and the drinks he had procured for them and once the swarm had dissipated he came over to Sonya and kissed her on the cheek. “I saved the best for you.”

“You shouldn’t have,” she opened the container and pulled out a fresh, steaming breakfast. She didn’t care what it was as long as it was warm and filled her up for the rest of the day.

Once everyone had finished eating they turned to Sonya. “What’s the game plan for the day boss?” Calder asked.

“I’m going to head out on my own,” she announced. The others started to complain, especially Poe. Sonya held up a hand to silence them, “I want to get a feel for the place, and plus I don’t want to draw attention to ourselves. More likely that First Order sympathizers will notice us and alert Hux, and then what will we do? We’ll be outmanned and outgunned.”

“At least let me come with you,” Poe urged. “It won’t look weird for two married people to be out on their own, on a honeymoon.”

She was tempted to say yes, but she shook her head. “No, Hux knows we’re together. If someone sees the two of us, they’ll put two and two together. We’ll be compromised. I can blend it as best I can, I don’t want to have to worry about masking you as well. I can go it alone, and if I run into trouble or something happens I’ll alert you all and tell you to get out of here because it’s not safe anymore.” Poe still didn’t like this. He didn’t want to be left in their room waiting for her to come back, or for her to signal that she was in danger and there was nothing he could do for her, but he conceded knowing that there was no talking her out of this.

The others slowly agreed as well. Sonya went into her and Poe’s room and changed into something she hoped would help her blend in with the others around her. Poe stood in the doorway watching her. “I wish you’d reconsidered letting me go with you.”

“This will be easier, and if I find someone while I’m out there I don’t want to be with a bunch of people. A large crowd would draw too much attention.” She turned to look at him. “Please just keep them safe, and no stupid heroics, remember we’ve talked about this.”

He grinned as he remembered the time when they had first met and she said pilots like him were all the same, ready to go down if it made them look heroic. That had seemed like a lifetime ago. He walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her. “Stay safe out there love.”

“I will,” she promised before heading out of their room and onto the crowded streets.

It was warmer out today then she thought it would be. Most people were in clothes that would accommodate this, so Sonya slipped into a shop and bought herself a new outfit and a bag to stuff her old clothes and lightsaber into. She slung the strap over her shoulder and continued through the city. She weaved through people and up hills trying to see if she could feel any Force users. The Force was so thick though that it was hard to tell. “You should go down that street.” She jumped at the sound of a voice beside her and when she turned she saw Anakin standing beside her.

Sonya entered the practically empty street and hissed at Anakin, “What have we talked about? Stop popping up places!”

Anakin gave her a smile, “Sorry, but I knew you were having trouble. I can’t say I blame you the Force is thick here.” He looked around the space. “It’s a good place for a Force user to hide if they wanted to avoid being found.”

“Are you trying to tell me that there is a force user here, in a roundabout way?” She asked him.

“Maybe,” he responded. Then he pointed down the street they were on, “Last house, and let me tell you they are not going to be happy to see you.”

“Thank you for the warning,” she said before heading down the street. She came to the last house and knocked, but there was no answer. “Hello? Is anyone there? I’m a little lost and I need some help.”

She heard footsteps and someone peaked out the side window at her. Then several locks began to unclick and the door swung open, “Go away.” It was a very tall man with tanned skin and dark brown eyes. “I can’t help you.”

He went to slam the door in her face, but she stuck her foot in the door, “I think you can.” She dropped her lost tourist guide. “I know what you are.” She saw the sharp intake of breath before he turned and started bolting for the back of the home. Sonya cursed and started chasing after him. “I don’t want to hurt you!” She yelled after him as he broke out the back exit.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before First Order Scum!” He shouted at her.

She flung out her powers and dropped him to the ground. She came to stand over him and said in a breathless voice, “I’m not with the First Order, I’m Resistance. And I’d like to talk to you.” She held out her hand as a silent peace offering. “We can go back to your house and talk in private if that would make you feel more comfortable.”

The man eyed her hand and reluctantly took it. She helped him up and they both returned to his home. The man led her to the kitchen after making sure the doors were secure and no one had witnessed their little outburst. The street was mostly empty. All the people that had lived on the planet and were native to it had been driven out long ago once it became a tourist destination. “How’d you find me?”

“A little ghost told me where I might find a Force user. How long have you know what you were?”

“A while,” he said. “No one ever taught me. I heard someone was training kids, and then the temple was destroyed and the First Order was making their move. I went into hiding after that, finding one of the planets with the strongest presence of the Force where I could hide.” He glanced back at her, “Apparently it didn’t work.”

“I am sorry to just barge in like this, but there is something I would like to discuss with you.” She tapped her fingers against the table she was sitting at. “But I feel like if I have any hope of you trusting me I need to tell you my story, don’t I?”

He nodded, “That would be appreciated.”

Sonya leaned back in her seat and began to tell her tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> So do you think this new mysterious stranger is going to go with Sonya? Or would he rather stay as far away from the fighting as he can?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
